My 200 Days With Him
by SKDanielle16
Summary: Part One and Two. Rose and Dimitri meet and apparently only have 200 days together. Or do they? Part One set up a bit like  500  Days of Summer. Part Two is follow-up. OOC. AH. RxD?
1. Quelqu'un m'a dit

**A/N: **Yet another new idea from me! The others weren't getting much of a response, so I decided to go on with this idea. I'll be continuing White Blank Page, but not the previous fics I had up. I hope you guys like this one, since my first two weren't getting much of a response. Okay, now about this fic. Since music is a big muse for my writing, I'm finally writing a fic that will allow me to include the music I'm listening to into the story. This is sort a testing the water draft. I've only written this chapter, and don't plan to waste time working on a second chapter unless people like this one. :) I hope you do! Note: The idea for the time counting came from (500) Days of Summer, but the stories are nothing alike. I also wanted to let you know now that there will be **M Rated **scenes in this fic, but that will be in later chapters, and they will be marked.

**Disclaimer: **Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.

**Summary**: Rose Hathaway meets Dimitri Belikov on a whim and gets involved with him, without knowing much about him. But the two hit it off and she makes some of the best memories of her life with him. But after a few months, the happiness Rose felt at the beginning leaves her when he does something unforgivable. These are their 200 days together. Will their be a day 201? or 300? It all depends on whether Rose is able to find it in her heart to forgive, and whether or not Dimitri can prove himself worthy. Sometimes love alone is not enough.

**Quelqu'un m'a dit  
><strong>(Day 125200)****

"You know, you can tell me what happened...if you want."

"I know." I told her with my face in my hands. I was sitting down on the floor of my apartment with my back against the door, knees to my chest. I probably should tell her what happened, I thought, but I was embarassed. I didn't want her to think I wasn't good enough for him.

"I wont judge." She said, realizing that maybe I had done something wrong and that it was because of me that the relationship ended. After all, she had no clue what had happened between Dimitri and I.

"I know, Liss."

My shoulders started shaking again and she wrapped her other arm around me so that I was completely enveloped by her. Her hands locked together and she held me muttering comforting words into my hair.

"I'm sorry."

I lifted my hair and rested my forehead on her cheek, once again saying:

"I know."

I knew a lot of things, but I could be so stupid sometimes. There had been signs, but I didn't think anything of them. The way he wouldn't look me in the eye when he answered his phone. The way he told me the mark on his neck was nothing. How could I not have realized? God, I was so stupid.

Some time had passed before I pulled away from her arms. She let me go and got up as did I. I breathed a sigh and wiped my face with my sleeve. I checked the time and told her that she better go home.

She protested, but then I reminded her that she had a fiancé to worry about, and then she left.

The rest of the day was a blur.

**(Day 126/200)**

My alarm clock went off so early in the morning that I couldn't tell if it was even light outside. But then again, I did have my blinds completely shut. If the bright sun was shining, I had no clue.

Good, I thought, and hit the snooze button a couple more times over the span of about an hour.

I finally became conscious enough to remember how to shut the damn thing off and did. I slept the rest of the day, dreaming of memories.

**(Day 1/200)**

I was walking through the park today alone, because I needed a day away from work to let things blow over. I had walked in on my boss nearly having sex with a coworker/friend the day before and called in sick today to avoid them both.

It was my boss who answered the phone very awkwardly muttering short sentences about how he hoped I 'felt better soon'. I nearly laughed. He knew I wasn't sick, and yet, he gave me the day off.

Guess he wanted to avoid me too. Not that I was going to complain though.

I made my way slowly past the playground where kids were crowded around the play set running left and right chasing each other. I passed a picnic table where a little girl stood crying in front of her mom telling her that a little boy pushed her.

Looking ahead of me, I realized the only place to go forward was into the woods. In this particular park, there were plenty of trails to choose from, but I didn't know the difference between 'Rocky Climb' and 'Hill Adventure,' so I just went right.

I would later regret this. Who knew hills could be so deadly to my calves? I hadn't been to the gym in a while, and my legs burned each time the slope inclined. How many fucking hills could there be in the world? And why in the hell was my twenty year old body whining so much?

I let out a cry of frustrating as I stared at a sign in front of me. I was barely half way done with the trail and I wanted to die. Why did I have to enter the woods? Did my subconscious think that burning all these calories would help burn that picture out of mind?

That picture of my boss's hand rubbing against her—

"Oh, God." I said to myself and swallowed hard. There was a bench a few feet ahead of me, so I forced my legs over to it and sat down, breathing a sigh of relief. I sat there for I don't know how long and then finally pulled myself to and stood up.

I didn't want to be stranded out here now did I? I had a while before it started getting dark out, but I was getting bitten by things I'm sure I probably had never heard of and these buggers were starting to make me itch.

After walking over a couple more lumps of hell, which is what I decided to call them from now on, I made it to a clearing that I assumed was for families who felt like having a classic picnic from time to time.

There was a little stream coming from the other side of the clearing that led downhill, a few grills for those families I was talking about, and a bench, but that's not what caught my attention.

Across the clearing was a man with his dog. From far away I could tell the man was a giant. Not huge, I thought, as I blatantly stared at him, watching as he continuously threw a frisbee for his dog to retrieve. But he was tall enough that he would tower over me. I was awfully short though.

I turned to continue my way on the trail, but then I suddenly heard someone calling for…me?

"Excuse me!"

Stopping in my tracks, I realized the guy was yelling at me, so I faced him. He kept pointing at me and all I could think was, 'Oh my God, I'm going to get attacked in the woods by a man and his dog'. I looked around to find something to defend myself.

Pinecone. Grass. Frog. Stick. Leaf—Stick!

I lifted a rather heavy and large stick—more like branch, and held it, bracing myself for anything. I wondered if anyone would hear my screams from this deep in the woods. Probably not.

All these thoughts wrangled my mind. Why didn't I tell anyone where I was going-ugh! Why did I have to go into the damn woods to clear my stupid mind? I don't go into the woods! When they look for my body, they won't expect to find it in the woods!

"What are you doing?" He called with a smile on his face. Yeah, smiling because he knew I'd be an easy target. He kept pointing. "I'm not pointing to the stick. I'm pointing to the frisbee!"

He started making his way over to me. What? Frisbee?

Then I looked down to my feet. On the ground, like two feet away from me, was the bright green Frisbee he had been asking for.

Oh. Well, hello, I'm stupid.

He seemed to realize that _I _realized what he was talking about and called his dog over to him as I picked up the Frisbee, ready to throw it over to him. When I looked up though, he was already too close. I just stood there, looking stupid, with the frisbee in my hands as I waited for him to get to me.

It was when he got to me that I realized how unbelievably gorgeous this guy was. It was almost funny that I thought he was going to murder me a few moments ago. He looked like the nicest guy ever, a smile spread across his face, amusement in his eyes.

He had tanned olive skin with brown hair and brown eyes. I was usually a girl for colored eyes, but this guy might just be enough to change my preference forever. I swallowed and held the frisbee out to him as I felt something cold touch my leg.

"Sam, no."

Sam, the dog, backed away from me and sat down beside the man, looking at me expectedly while his tail wagged furiously behind him.

"He's waiting for you to throw it."

My eyes went back to my new dream husband. I looked down at the frisbee in my hands and then at the guy again.

"You do it." I told him, because I knew that if I tossed it that it would fall short or go off in a completely different direction.

Once again, I held the thing out to him. He crossed his arms and kept smiling. He shook his head no.

"Nope. I've thrown it enough. She wants you to throw it."

I looked down at the dog and thought that she probably didn't care who threw it.

"Who are you, the dog whisperer?"

I threw the dang thing before he could answer and watched as it flew off and landed right by the stream. In the mud. I laughed.

He turned around and looked at where it landed and said, "You don't play fetch much do you?" To which I shook my head and watched as the dog picked up the dirty frisbee and pranced over to the water.

"She's smart."

I watched as Sam trapped the frisbee in her teeth while she let the flowing stream rinse off the mud.

"Mmm." The guy agreed and pulled off his backpack, which I hadn't even noticed he was carrying and took out a water bottle.

He held it out to me. I took it and opened it, nodding thanks.

"You looked thirsty."

"I was." I admitted and Sam was beside us once more. She gave the man the frisbee and he took it, shoving it into his backpack. I snuck a peak to see what else was in the bag and saw that he also had a small first aid kit and what looked like a lunch bag. My stomach growled.

"You want the other half of my sandwich?" He fished through what I guessed was the lunch bag and pulled out a plain turkey sandwich. "I'm probably not going to—"

He didn't finish, because I had already taken the sandwich and start eating it. He let out a small laugh and smiled at me. I wanted to take out my phone and have him smile for a picture, but I thought that might be a little weird.

"Sorry. I don't usually do this."

"Take food from strangers?"

I laughed whole heartedly and said, "No, well…yes, but I meant this." I gesture to the forest around me. It was a completely new environment to me. I tried to think back to any time that I had gone into the woods like this. No memories surfaced.

"Ah, so you're not an outdoor girl?"

It sounded ridiculous, but once he said that, I kind of wanted to be an outdoor girl, just so I could feel closer to this world he seemed to be interested in.

My leg started itching again, but instead of heading straight out of this place, I stayed put intriguied by the man with the dog.

"It's okay," he said when he saw my face. "Most girls aren't."

I don't know why, but I said:

"I'm not most girls."

…which made for a small awkward moment between us as we stared at each other, both of us stuck with nothing to say. Thankfully the dog started barking and my dream husband started talking again.

"I'm Dimitri, by the way. Dimitri Belikov."

"Rose," I told him. "Rose Hathaway."

**(Day 2/200)**

I sat down in the break room at work for lunch and reached into my pocket pulling out the little slip of paper Dimitri had given me after we walked the rest of the trail together.

Probably I had read it like fifty times already. I read it once more.

_Just in case I don't run into you in the clearing again._

Just below that was his number.

It was after we had made it out of the trail that he gave it to me. I had walked with Dimitri to his car, finishing up my story about how I had ended up in that clearing. He was listening intently as he opened the trunk for Sam to jump in.

He said something about being lucky to have run into me.

After, he held out his hand.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Rose Hathaway."

The smile on my face barely faltered. I guess this was it. Neither of us was going to make a move. Not me, because I was too chicken, and not Dimitri, because…he had his own reasons.

I took his hand. "You too."

I didn't watch him drive away. I located my car and slipped out of my shoes before I sat down in the seat, thinking, oh sweet heaven in form of an automobile. I turned on the air full blast and sat there for a moment. The song I'd been listening to before I decided to embark on my park adventure started playing and I rested my head back on the seat and hummed along.

The knock on my window nearly scared the hell out of me. Dimitri looked sheepish as he stood waiting for me to roll down the window.

Was this happening? I asked myself and turned the air down so I would be able to hear him. The music continued playing quietly.

I rolled down the window and he held out a small paper in his hand.

"From me and Sam," said Dimitri and he ran back to his car.

I slowly unfolded the note and read it.

I looked over at Dimitri in his car to find him smiling at me. I smiled back and waved.

Now, sitting in the break room, yesterday felt like a dream. Who in the world goes into the woods one day on a whim, nearly dies of exhaustion, and meets a guy and his dog all in one day? I guess you could say I got around.

I scoffed at myself and attracted the attention of a coworker. My favorite coworker, I might add. She got her lunch out of the staff fridge and sat down in front of me, ripping the paper out of my hands.

"Who's this from?" Lissa, my best friend, asked as she read the paper.

"A guy."

Her whole face brightened and I could see the excitement ready to burst out of her. She asked way too loudly, "Are you serious? Don't get me excited over nothing, Rose Hathaway. If this isn't from a guy, I'll be heartbroken."

I shushed her and stole the paper back then put it safely into my pocket once more. If Dimitri only knew that I was hoarding this paper around like a crazy woman, pulling it out every chance I could. "Poor guy didn't know what he was getting into." I had said more to myself than to Lissa, but she heard.

"Is he hot?"

I laughed and nodded. "Sexy."

I pictured Dimitri in the white t-shirt he had on when I met him, the contours of his body just barely visible under the fabric, and my mouth watered. He was _dead_ sexy.

"Oh, yes! This is the best day of my life."

Lissa put her hands up and started shaking in her seat, like she was overcome with happiness.

"Why is Lissa so excited?"

Mia walked up to us and I stopped the giggling I was doing. I looked away, not able to face Mia after what I saw the other day. Lissa kept laughing but didn't answer. Mia looked at the two of us and got the message. She turned around and left the break room.

"Aww," cooed Lissa after Mia was gone. "Come on. Give the poor girl a break." She started eating her salad, popping a slice of cucumber into her mouth.

"What? No," I said disgusted. "I walked in on her about to have sex with Stan. That's not exactly something I can erase from my memory."

I finally opened the little lunch pail I had my lunch in and took out my sandwich. It was turkey. I smiled.

"Maybe Sexy man can help you."

The two of us started laughing again. "I hope so."

We finished eating our lunches and went back to work. The two of us were employees at a small music store that sold new and used CDs, records, and so on.

Our boss, the disgusting sex guy, was named Stan and was in his forties. Before the whole 'sex' incident, I considered him a great boss and an all around cool person…well as cool as a forty year old named Stan could be. Now all I saw when I thought about him or even looked at him was his face when he realized I had just walked into his office just as he was about to deflower Mia.

Liss and I had just made it to the front counter when Stan called us all together and gave each of us thick sharpies. He pointed to a now cleared wall of the room. What once was plastered with gig posters was now a wall as white and pale as Stan himself.

He explained, "Okay, from now on this wall is for us to dirty up." He uncapped his sharpie and wrote down a lyric from the song that was playing over the speakers. "I want you all to do just as I am doing now. Just whenever you feel like it, grab a sharpie—sharpies only please—and write down something from a song. Let it be known that it _does_ have to be lyrics. No, 'I love Christian and I want to have his babies.'" He remarked looking at Lissa. She blushed. "Or 'When will Rose finally say yes to going on a date with me?'" He said tightly, looking over at another coworker of mine, Adrian.

Adrian threw his hands up and opened his mouth to protest, but Stan had already started walking away. Adrian grumbled to himself, "Yeah, we'll see who is laughing when she says yes. Bastard." He noticed me watching and straightened himself up.

He walked over to the wall and looked at me pointedly as he wrote, '_I want you to want me. I need you to need me. I'd love you to love me_.' He gave me another look and walked into the shelves, a determined glint in his green eyes.

Lissa nudged me with her shoulder and whispered, "Looks like Sexy man has some competition."

I shook my head. I had ignored Adrian's protests up until now and I could continue to ignore them. No biggie.

Liss and I waited until the others had written down their lines. The wall looked bare even with various lyrics written all over, but I knew that with time, the wall would look awesome. If Stan wasn't gross to me now, I'd go into his office and tell him that I thought this was a good idea.

Lissa seemed to think for a moment and wrote in her prim and proper script, '_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_.' A Taylor Swift lyrics, I assumed.

I could already imagine Christian, her snarky boyfriend, stopping by the store and Lissa pointing out her line so he could see. No doubt the line would spark a love fest between them. One that I would probably have to witness. Ugh.

Picking an empty spot far away from Adrian's, I wrote a line from a song I'd been listening to a lot lately, '_Mais qui est-ce qui m'a dit que toujours tu m'aimais_.'

"What does that mean?" Mia asked, as she was watching us both from a chair near the wall. She had a small smile on her face. I tried to smile back.

"'_But who can tell me that today you are loving me_?' From a Carla Bruni song." I explained further.

Lissa patted my back. "Rose met a guy."

"Oh did she?" Mia asked, with a venturing tone to her voice. She knew I was scrutinizing her for what I walked in on.

"Yeah, and I didn't have to stoop down to fucking my boss." I said bluntly and walked away before I could see the shocked expression that covered her face.

Lissa followed me and we stood together at the counter and since the wall was directly in front of us, I watched as Mia wrote down her line.

'_I just want back in your head_'

Tegan and Sara. Mia knew I would get it. She knew I listened to them. She discreetly side glanced me and walked to the back of the store to do what ever job that was needed to be done. Probably inventory or something.

Or maybe she'd gone back to get in some more overtime with the boss.

Lissa grasped my forearm gently. "I think you're being too hard on her."

I pulled my arm away and walked over to a customer to see if they needed help.

I called him that night, and he asked me if I wanted to go out to dinner.

I jumped at the chance, and said yes.

**(Day 128/200)**

I finally dragged myself out of bed today to answer my phone. I had left it on the table by my keys. It had already rung twice. I thought about ignoring it, but by the third time, I realized this person wasn't going to stop, so I answered the call before checking who it was.

"Hello."

My voice was groggy and deeper than usual. It took a moment for the person on the line to respond.

"Rose?" It was Adrian. I sighed and closed the phone, hanging it up.

I made it half way back to bed when it started ringing again. Frustrated, I padded back to the phone and answered it.

"What do you want, Adrian?"

I made sure my voice clearly showed how annoyed I was.

"I heard you and Dimitri broke up and I wanted to know if you wanted to—"

I scoffed and hung up again. This time I made sure my phone was on silent, and then I went back to bed.

The last thought I had before I fell asleep once more was that this wasn't the first time Adrian had showed how big of a disregard he had for other people and their feelings.

**(Day 30/200)**

Dimitri and I had seen each other a couple times prior to today and I normally wouldn't invite a boyfriend over to my workplace, but he insisted that he meet Lissa and since she was scheduled to work today, I didn't protest.

Well actually, I did, but then Dimitri kissed me and I forgot.

The two of us walked up to the music shop. Dimitri opened the door and wrapped an arm around me so he could kiss my temple. I leaned into him and caught the eyes of the person at the counter.

There Adrian stood, his green eyes on fire. I could see the rage burning deep within him. Stan was standing next to him, clearly catching on to what was happening. He gave him a sharpie and exclaimed, "Raging emotions make for a good line of the wall! Go Adrian, Go!"

Dimitri looked confused and I stood there completely annoyed at Adrian.

Adrian took the sharpie out of Stan's hands and stormed right past us, bumping into the side of Dimitri. Excuse you, I thought. He scribbled all over the wall, '_If you stay with that asshole, it's gonna do you harm_.' A line from The Swell Season's In These Arms.

Adrian spit out that he was going to go outside for a break, probably to smoke, and then he was gone.

Stan was left behind the counter shaking his head muttering about the crazy things that some of his employees did. Not long after, he went back into his office.

"Well, this is where I work."

We laughed together and I kissed him, not caring if Adrian was watching us through the window, a deadly look on his face. Whatever, I thought and pulled away from the kiss.

"So, baby, got any musical interests other than the crazy stuff you play in your car?"

He walked over to a shelf of CDs and started looking through them. After he found one, He opened it after saying he'd buy it and took the disc out, holding it out of my vision so I couldn't see it.

"Got anywhere I can play this?"

I showed him the system that would play the song over the store speakers and he put the disc in.

I automatically knew what song it was from the opening note. It was Feeling the Pull by The Swell Season, which was funny, because the line Adrian had wrote on the wall was from the same band. Guess both men thought music was the way to my heart. With Adrian, it didn't work. Dimitri? He couldn't look sexier.

_Well I'm heading back to pack a bag to head out on the road to take away what I know is mine…_

I grabbed Dimitri from across the counter and pulled his lower lips between my teeth and then kissed him.

_I'm feeling the pull, dragging me off again and I'm feeling so small against the big sky tonight…_

"You started listening to them?" I told him and he nodded. "I'll pretend that you didn't choose a song from my favorite band on purpose." I joked and he shook his head.

"'Course not."

I faintly heard Stan call from the office, "I like him, Rose!"

"Me too." I said softly before planting another one on Dimitri.

The CD was half through another song, Fantasy Man, which was one of my favorites when Adrian walked back in, Lissa in tow.

"There they are." Adrian told her and sulked to the back of the store.

"He really needs to chill," I remarked and smiled when I saw the look on Lissa's face. She was openly gaping at Dimitri. Told you he was sexy, I thought when I recalled our first conversation about Dimitri.

"Hi, I'm Lissa." She held her hand out for Dimitri to take, which he did, and surprised her by pulling her into a hug. She made a little noise that sounded like a cross between a gasp and a squeal. _Eep!_

I laughed at her and Dimitri came back to my side.

"Dimitri." He introduced himself and then Lissa suggested that we should have a double date soon with Christian.

I said something about Christian probably not wanting to come out of his cave and Dimitri kissed my lips, telling me to be nice. When I pulled back, I saw Lissa staring at the two of us with a look of wonder on her face.

"Well, we better get to work." I told Dimitri, noticing it was time for us to clock in. He checked the time and nodded, pulling me in for another kiss that was a bit longer.

"I'll pick you up when you get off?"

He had his hands cupping my face. I relished in the feeling. "Okay."

Then he kissed me one more time, and left, every step or so turning around to look at me. I remember asking him a while ago why he did that.

Lissa and I talked about him after he left and she couldn't stop telling me how happy she was for me.

**(Day 15/200)**

Dimitri walked me up to my apartment after our third date and threaded our fingers together as we stood in front of my unopened door. He was inches away from me when he rested his other hand on my neck. It was really quiet in the hallway, you could hear our breaths.

He spoke softly, "Did you have fun?" His eyes searched mine.

I squeezed his hand and bit my lip. "I had the best time ever." His lip just barely curled into a small smile.

"Great."

"And you?"

He didn't answer, but instead curled me into his arms and kissed me. We had kissed a couple times before, but just pecks. This kiss was a bit more than that. The electric buzz that overwhelmed my body held me in place as I pulled him closer so I could wrap my arms around his neck.

He pulled away a short time later to catch his breath and planted couple small kisses on my neck, resting his head there for a moment.

"I think I just gave you an answer." He said and then touched my cheek before heading toward the elevator. He turned around a couple times to watch me standing there as I looked after him.

"Why do you keep glancing back at me?" I called out to him as he stood in the elevator.

The doors started closing, but he reached his hand out to prevent them from shutting.

"I like to see your face after I kiss you."

And then he let the doors close after him.

The meaning of his words sunk in and I reached my hands up to my lips, still able to feel the warmth of his mouth on mine.

I walked into my apartment and fell asleep with a smile on my face that night.

**(Day 131/200)**

I walked into work with sunglasses to cover the dark bags under my eyes and a scarf to hide from the cold. My lips were chapped and I'm pretty sure my hair was a mess. I had to walk to work today after my car refused to start.

Any other day, I'd give Dimitri a call and he'd be at my place to pick me up within minutes.

Today was different, and it would be different from now on.

We were over.

I almost started crying again, but then Lissa ran out from behind the counter and pulled me into her arms. She pushed the sunglasses out of my eyes so they rested on my eggnest hair.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She opened her purse that was hanging around her shoulder and pulled out some concealer. She wiped the tears out of my eyes and started dabbing some of her makeup on me.

"It's not exactly your color, but it'll do for now," She said and I was thankful that I had a friend I could count on for everything.

After she was done with that, she brushed my hair out a bit and pulled it up into a bun for me.

She went to unlock the door so we could get to work, but I stopped her and looked her in the eye.

"Thank you, Lissa. Really...thank you."

She gave me a sad smile and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"It's no problem."

We walked out to work together.

She explained to me about some new shipments we were getting in, and I tried to listen, but I had a line from a song stuck in my head, so I waited til she was done and then I walked over to the wall and wrote,

_'Can you lie next to her and give her your heart as well as your body? Can you lie next to her and confess your love?' _White Blank Page, Mumford and Sons.

I didn't allow my feelings to get the better of me as I stared at the words on the wall. I had to stop with the crying.

Lissa watched me from the counter. I remembered that she still didn't know what had ended my relationship with Dimitri. Without looking at her, I said:

"He cheated on me, Liss."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I didn't read the whole thing as a whole, and edited a lot so if there are any errors or something that doesn't make sense, make sure to tell me in a review! Or if you liked it and want to read more, please review with something as well! Thanks for reading. Check my profiles for any updates.


	2. Sexyback

**A/N: **Okay wow, I just spent a good forty minutes reading this chapter and editing it. This better be a good chapter for you all or I'll die. Haha, just kidding. My stomach is hurting from laying on the ground for so long though. In this chapter you'll see more interaction between Dimitri and Rose during and after their relationship. Just to let you know, in case you haven't caught on: The days that are roughly in the 130s are present time. Any date before that is in the past. I hope you guys aren't getting lost with the dates and such. I know it's hard to keep up, but I wanted to stick to the way (500) Days of Summer was done.

Please give me your thoughts on how this chapter ended up after you've read it. I enjoy reading reviews regardless, but would like to hear more from you than 'please update soon!' I want to hear your opinions, guys! I want to know what you think will happen, what you want to happen! In the next chapter, I'll probably include the scene where Rose finds out Dimitri is cheating, and maybe some D and R interaction? Or maybe R and A? Who would you prefer? Okay that's enough of my talking. Time for you to read.

**Disclaimer: **Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.

**Sexyback**  
><strong>(Day 131200)**

"_He cheated on me, Liss."_

"What?" asked Lissa from her place at the counter. Her voice sounded broken.

I was still staring at the wall when she came up behind me. Her hands gently turned my body so I faced her. The look in her eyes wasn't pity, like I had thought it would be. It was sympathetic.

I realized then that I should've told her when she came by my house the other night to comfort me.

I voiced my thoughts, "I didn't tell you the other night, because I was embarrassed."

"Rose, what are you talking about? You have nothing to be embarrassed about. This was all him. You didn't do _anything_ wrong."

She pulled me into her arms and held me there. While I didn't cry, I did feel completely wrung out.

After a few more words of comfort, she let of me and I turned to find Stan watching us from across the room.

God, this was so unprofessional, I thought then I nodded at him, as if to say, 'I'm okay'. I walked over to the counter and sat there for the rest of the day to work the register.

A couple hours later near closing time, Lissa walked up to me and said, "It's time to go home, Rose. Stan is closing up shop early." I nodded as an okay and we walked out of the store together.

I got into her car after she said she'd give me a ride home and we rode the whole way to my house in silence.

She stopped in front of my place a little while later, but locked the door before I could get out. I turned to her questionably.

Her eyes kept darting back to something behind me.

"What is it?"

"His car's right there."

She pointed to a car in the parking lot of my apartment building and I followed her finger. A look of confusion crossed my face, and then I became nervous. _What was Dimitri doing here?_

I unlocked my door and opened it. Lissa grabbed my arm, almost pleading me not to leave the car. Goodness, it wasn't like Dimitri was a murderer. What was up with her?

"Rose, get back in the car, we can go to my house and talk about what you told me earlier."

"I'd rather not talk about Dimitri cheating on me right now."

Pulling my arm away to get out of the car, she whisper-yelled at me, "You'd rather talk to Dimitri instead? Don't let him talk you into_ anything_." I sighed and hung on the car door as I turned around to talk to her a little more. I looked behind me at Dimitri's empty car.

"I'm going to tell him to leave me alone."

I shut the door and waved her off.

I slowly made my way over to my apartment, noting that if he wasn't in his car then he was probably waiting for me up there. I got to my floor quickly and found him waiting for me at my door. He was sitting on the floor, and quickly stood up when he saw me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, getting straight to the point. He looked surprised to see me. I didn't know why. He was the one at my door. Did he not expect to find me at my own house?

"Where were you?" Dimitri asked as he straightened his shirt and wiped the dirt from the floor on his jeans. I pushed him out of the way and found my keys to open the door.

"What are you talking about?"

Once I got the door unlocked, I turned around and leaned on the doorframe. I knew if I didn't listen to whatever he wanted to tell me that he'd keep knocking on my door until I opened up. I wondered if this would count as talking to him. I'd have to ask Lissa later.

"I've been waiting here for hours. I was worried. Adrian—uh—he came by to see you when I had just gotten here. He said you weren't at work today. I thought you might've been inside ignoring me."

I promised to kill Adrian later. "Since when do you listen to Adrian? I _was _at work today…I just got there thirty minutes later because my car wouldn't start. Not that I owe you any explanation." I walked into my apartment and tried to close the door behind me, because I didn't feel like seeing Dimitri any more, but he wedged to door open with his foot.

"You could've called me." He opened the door and walked inside.

"Can you get out of my house?" I dropped my keys on the floor and brought my hand to my head. I really was not in the mood for this right now. Today was a long day, and I just wanted to go to sleep.

Dimitri kept talking. "Did you walk to work?" His eyes probed into my eyes for an answer. I scoffed and crossed my arms.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Dimitri?"

I was about ready to find a gun and shoot him. That's how angry and annoyed I was. He can't just show up here and act like nothing happened. What was his problem? Did he think I'd be fine with everything?

He picked up my keys from off the floor and place them on a little table I had next to the door. "You didn't have to walk to work. I could've—"

"What, Dimitri? You could've what? Picked me up in your car with that girl from the other night? No thanks." I pushed him toward the door. "Get out of my house." I went to push him again but he caught my hands in his.

"She is nothing to me,"

Sighing, I squeezed my hands in his and gently pulled them away. I smiled sadly to him.

"She was worth ruining our relationship over."

"No she isn't."

"You went back to her more than once. I wasn't enough for you."

"You'll always be enough for me." What a load of bull.

"You're lying."

"I'm not lying. It was a mistake. A stupid affair with a stupid girl. I love _you_. It's you who I want to spend the rest of my life with. I miss you. Sam misses you."

I felt like I was going to start crying after that, because I pictured Sam in her bed sick like she had been the last time I saw her. He tried to pull my hands back to his, but I didn't let him.

"Please let me comfort you, Rose." He tried to pull me into his arms. I shook my head and started to close the door on him.

"The only thing you could do is hurt me more. Give Sam a kiss for me." I muttered and I knew he heard me. Locking the door behind me I walked over to the window to see if he would leave. A few minutes after his knocking on the door stopped, I saw him walk out of my building and into his car.

He sat in the driver's seat for a moment with his head on the steering wheel, then he looked up at my window and saw me staring at him. I pulled away from the blinds quickly and when I looked back, he was exiting the parking lot.

I breathed a sigh of relief once he was gone and was able to go to sleep.

I was sleeping a lot lately, I noted, and yet I was always tired.

**(Day 104/200)**

"Who called?" I asked Dimitri when he came back to the table. We were out having lunch and planned to go back to his place afterward to take Sam out for a walk when he got a call. He looked at the phone and then eyed me. He said he had to take the call, and got up from the table and walked outside. I could see him through the glass. He looked frustrated at whoever was on the phone so I assumed it had to do with his job.

He never talked to me much about his job, but I knew he worked at a book store…which is where he picked up his love for reading Westerns…which he seemed to always be doing. He always had a book on hand in his car and every time he picked me up from work or anywhere else, I'd fish the book out of his glove compartment to see what it was called.

I was surprised today when I found the glove compartment empty except for a few of his papers. He never left his house without a western. I jokingly asked him if he was sick, and he shook his head but didn't say much except that he'd forgotten to grab a book before leaving his house.

When Dimitri made it back to the table, I grabbed his hand and held it. He looked up at me and smiled.

"No one important," he said and went back to eating the salad that he ordered.

**(Day 103/200)**

Oh my God, I thought as Adrian forced his mouth on mine.

I immediately pushed him away and slapped him. "What the hell, Adrian?"

I had been sitting down in between a few shelves on my break looking at a couple records when he showed up. He told me to stand up, so I did. We were hidden in between the racks of the store and he kissed me.

It was completely unexpected and I didn't want it.

I wiped my mouth. "What is wrong with you, you know I'm dating Dimitri!" I exclaimed. "He's going to beat you when I tell him!" Adrian just stood in front of me, his eyes focused completely and only on my lips as I talked. He pecked my mouth quickly again before stepping back.

I should've seen that one coming.

Then after a smile, he walked away while whistling along with the song that played over the speakers.

_It's just a feeling, just a feeling, just a feeling that I have…_ Maroon 5's Just a Feeling.

I would've bet money that he had Stan play that song over the speakers at this precise moment.

I stared, dumbfounded, after him.

**(Day 132/200)**

Now, knowing that Dimitri had been cheating on me, it all fit. I started putting pieces together in my head right when I woke up from a dream that was yet again filled with memories of our relationship.

That day in the deli when he took his phone call outside should have been enough for me to know he was out messing around with some black-haired skank. How could I have not read anything into the way his eyes looked up nervously at me before he blurted out that he had to answer his phone and nearly booked it out of there?

I thought back to the same day…just when we had arrived at the deli and were seated.

I had been preparing myself for the ball of rage Dimitri would become after I let him know that Adrian had kissed me. We had just ordered our food and I was fidgeting the whole time.

Finally, Dimitri put me out of my misery and asked me what had me so nervous.

Before I could stop myself, I blurted out, "Adrian kissed me yesterday."

I cringed and closed my eyes waiting for the yelling to start. I knew that even if we were in a public setting, Dimitri wouldn't hesitate in blowing up about this. He had gotten pissed at Adrian before because of me and I knew that one thing would set him off the edge.

A jealous Dimitri, I had to admit, was sexy, but an angry one was just scary.

Surprisingly though, Dimitri didn't start demanding I tell him when Adrian's next shift was so he could have a little 'talk' with him.

Instead he sat in front of me, his face a mask of calm.

I remembered wondering if I should be offended or not by his lack of reaction. I had been kissed by another man and Dimitri was not breaking faces over it!

If Dimitri told me he had been kissed by another woman, I'd track her down and…well, I had never actually thought about what I'd do. I didn't think I'd ever have to consider entering a situation like that (How funny). But I would make her bleed, for sure!

"Aren't you mad?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Did you kiss him back?"

"Of course not."

"Then I have nothing to be angry about."

"Oh…"

His phone rang after that.

I kept going through our dates together and tried to remember anything that had been suspicious.

There was another day that suddenly made perfect sense to me now.

**(Day 117/200)**

Dimitri and I lay in his bed after having a rigorous round of sex…his arms were wrapped around me and I rested my head on his chest. My hand was tracing lines on his abdomen. I was memorizing his body.

"What's that?" My fingers had eventually trailed up his body to his neck. Just below his collar bone was a dark spot. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was a hickie, and while Dimitri and I liked tasting and sucking on each other's skin, I didn't remember kissing him there tonight or the last time we were together.

But I knew he'd give me a solid reason. It was probably nothing to worry about.

"Are you talking about my bruise?" He asked smoothly and his hand reached up to the exact place of the dark spot. He pushed down on the spot and made a noise of pain.

I pushed his hand away and kissed the 'bruise.' "Don't push on it if it hurts." I got on top of him and started rubbing his arms. I could never get enough of touching him.

He started drifting back to sleep, but I wanted to know how he got it.

"I was in the other room by my shelf and I grabbed a book to read and…another one fell with it," he mumbled and I started laughing, picturing the scene he had just described. He smiled sleepily at me. "Hurt like hell."

He fell asleep quickly after, but I wasn't tired just yet so I got up when he started to snore softly and put on a robe I kept over here for nights like this and slipped into a pair of Dimitri's slippers. They were huge on my feet but felt extra warm and comfy.

I padded through his living room and found Sam on the floor just beside the couch. Dimitri told me she was getting a little sick the week before so I pulled her to my chest and started rubbing her tummy just how I knew she liked. Her tail wagged back and forth and she nuzzled her nose into my side.

Rubbing her coat of fur became a relaxing task for the two of us…I grew tired quickly and stood up after giving Sam a quick kiss on the nose and went back into the other room to curl up next to Dimitri.

He didn't wake up, but wrapped an arm around my body.

I kissed his chest and then sleep took over me.

**(Day 132/200)**

"Ugh! That jerk!" It totally was a hickie! How dare that girl have sex with him and suck his chest! After realizing how angry I was getting over the whole damn breakup, I just stopped flooding my mind with old memories and walked into my kitchen to fix myself a quick snack.

I slept through breakfast and wasn't in the mood for a meal, so I check the fridge and found a half eaten carton of ice cream. I grabbed a spoon and sat in front of my tv.

Titanic was on and I quickly started filling my mouth with ice cream as I watched the love story play out on the screen.

A lot of the time I acted like I wasn't into the whole happy ending thing, but I _was_ a girl, and had invested some time when I was younger into thinking up my dream prince…who, now that I though about it, looked a lot like Dimitri Belikov. Ugh.

I finished the ice cream quickly and watched the movie until the end. Lissa called just as the credits started rolling.

"Yes?" I gave a groan of discomfort when I all of the sudden started feeling nauseous. I ate the ice cream too fast. I frowned. I did _not_ want to get sick right now. I had been feeling 'sick' (of Dimitri...and life) for days and wished it would get out of my system already.

"Are you okay, Rose? It's me Lissa."

I burped disgustingly and didn't bother to cover the phone so she couldn't hear. "I know it's you Lissa, and I'm fine. My stomach is just upset."

I covered the phone and started burping like crazy. It sounded gross, but it relieved some of the pain in my stomach. "So what happened last night?"

I relayed the events of last night to her.

"I can't believe he expected you to just want him again. That cheating dick."

I erupted in laughter. Hearing Lissa call Dimitri a dick was just too much for me to handle. I was feeling better already. I suddenly felt like having Lissa over so I could tell her every detail about my breakup, because I had been keeping her in the dark the past few days and felt I could share it with her now. Maybe letting it all out to her, would help me patch up the hurt I was still feeling.

"Do you feel like coming over so we can talk?"

She paused for a moment over the phone and I heard her whispering to who I believed to be Christian. She came back on the line. "Sure. I'll be over in a few."

"Oh and Lissa?"

"Yeah?"

"Say dick one more time."

She laughed and hung up the phone after telling me to never ask her to do such a thing again.

**(32/200)**

"Never ask me to do that again, Rose!" Lissa exclaimed after she stepped away from the wall. I dared her to write in very small text, 'Rose is the master and she owns a damn sexy man.'

Of course she was caught by Stan and was forced to write over it. She told Stan it was no problem and that she'd enjoy writing down yet another love infested lyric about her man. He nodded and let her do her thing. He gave me a look before leaving.

We had yet to converse about the Mia incident. I had forgiven Mia for it last week after she came to me begging for my forgiveness. Seeing her in tears made me consider the idea that maybe I _was_ too hard on her like Lissa said. Mia was three years older than Lissa and myself. She was allowed to do whatever she wanted and I shouldn't have gotten mad at her for her decision. I apologized endlessly.

I didn't say anything to Stan about it though, and hoped it could stay that way. Things would eventually go back to normal and I would never have to talk to Stan about his roaming hands. Thank God for that.

Lissa stood back and smiled at what she had just written on the wall. It was a line from another Taylor Swift song that played on the radio last year for weeks on end…it was highly overplayed, but she never got enough of it. I groaned and grabbed the marker out of her hand.

"Why don't you explore your music interests a little more Liss? This wall should not have more than one Swift line on here." I started scribbling on the wall. "Look at me for example. I choose from a different band every time."

She placed her hands on her small hips. Her nails were painted white. "Step aside then, let's see what you've written."

'_He's bringing sexy back, them other boys don't know how to act…_'

"Hey! I'm going to tell Stan you altered your lyrics! _And_ I don't think Justin Timberlake is any better than Taylor Swift."

I laughed at her. "Hey, Justin Timberlake is hot… and changing 'I'm' to 'he' is not a big deal. You're just mad because it's true. Dimitri is bringing sexy back and you don't know if you should let Christian know or not."

She pushed my shoulder and told me to shut up before taking the sharpie out of my hands and putting it on the front counter.

Adrian walked by not much longer and noticed my new addition to the wall. He made a sound of disgust and walked out of the store. His shift was over.

Lissa and I shared a knowing look. "I wonder what his problem is," I said innocently and started getting my things together because my shift had just ended as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Not a cliffhanger. I've never really been one for them, I like getting straight into things, but to get your excitement level up: Next chapter includes the scene that caused D and R to split! And maybe I should include some Adrian in there...why did he come by her house anyway? Surely it wasn't just to 'check up' on Rose! Or was it? Oh, and what do you want to see more of? Thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. The Big Fight

**A/N: **Heads up: There is an **M Scene **in this chapter and it's not marked, but I think you're all smart enough to know when it is when you reach it. It's not too graphic or anything, so...well actually now that I think of it, there are 2 mature scenes in this chapter! There is a little more cussing in this chapter as well, 'cause you know how Rose is when she gets angry.

I'm very happy with this chapter! It's so long, around 10,000 words. I hope you enjoy it. There are a lot of things happening in this chapter, and I tried to weave them all in so they fit in and weren't jumping all over the place. Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: **Richelle Mead own Vampire Academy.

**The Big Fight  
><strong>**(Day 132/200)**

"Lay it on me," Lissa said once she walked in the door. She had a pillow in her hand and a blanket in the other. She saw me eyeing the two curiously and told me, "Figured I'd spend the night. I _know _you can't fit all of your story into a couple hours. The day's almost over anyway."

A smile crossed my face, because we hadn't had a sleepover in a long time. We hadn't really seen each other much out of work either…we had both been busy lately. Lissa with her wedding planning and me with…stuff. She plopped her stuff down in front of me and asked me if I was still feeling sick, because she brought some medicine with her. Lissa always came prepared for everything.

The stomach pain had subsided, but I still felt uneasy, so I only took a spoonful of the pepto.

We both got comfortable on the floor after Lissa helped me push the couch back so there was enough room for us to sit. I told her she just missed Titanic, and she told me she had watched it the day before because it was on then as well. I laughed and asked, "Does Christian know about your Leonardo DiCaprio obsession?"

She searched in her purse and then pulled out a handful of chocolate kisses. After plopping one into her mouth, she told me, "I haven't told him anything directly, but I'm sure he suspects something. I think he found my secret stash." Lissa's secret stash was a load of DVDs that Leo had been in that she kept in her sock drawer.

We laughed and caught up on a couple other things we needed to talk about, like her wedding planning and how my job as the maid of honor would start becoming a hassle once her wedding date neared. I honestly looked forward to it. I knew Lissa, and I knew she'd be a pain, but she deserved to be happy, and even though her man, Christian, was a pain in the ass to me sometimes, I was happy for them. They were the perfect couple.

Lissa handed me another chocolate kiss and said, "Okay, we've talked enough about side topics. I think I've waited long enough to hear about Dimitri being a big…" She glanced at me. "dick."

I erupted in laughter. "Okay, but before I start. I want to promise you that I will not cry, and that I will _not_ feel sorry for myself." Saying it out loud gave me more reason keep that promise. She nodded.

And then I delved into my story.

**(124/200)**

I felt really bad about yesterday.

So I decided I would go to Dimitri's house and apologize. In all the time we were together, we had never fought…up until yesterday. It was our first fight and I didn't want it to be the start of anything serious, because it had only been a couple hours since I had last seen him or talked to him, and I already missed him like crazy. We always kept in contact with each other, whether it be by phone or whatever…it didn't matter as long as we were connected somehow.

He hadn't talked to me or texted me since yesterday, and I knew it was because of our argument.

When I made it to his place, I knocked a couple times before I dug through my purse to find the key he gave me two months ago. I couldn't find it, but knew where Dimitri kept his spare, so I used that to open the door.

His car was outside, so I knew he was home. I wondered why he didn't answer the door when I knocked. I hoped his reason for not opening the door wasn't because he didn't want to speak to me. Maybe I was intruding, but I _needed _to see him. I needed to make things right between us.

I saw Sam on the floor, panting heavily and patted her head before letting her lick my hand. "Hey girl," I said quietly as to not disturb her and hoped she'd start feeling better soon. I stood back up to find Dimitri and heard sounds coming from his bedroom.

The door was closed, so I figured he was watching tv and fell asleep or something. I walked over to the door and when I opened it my heart dropped. It felt like every bit of warmth left my body in that moment. How could he? Why would he?

On Dimitri's bed was a girl with black hair in absolutely nothing. Dimitri was on top of her. I would have had to have been stupid to not see what they were doing. They both moaned out each other's name. Her's was Tasha. His hips continued thrusting into her as I just stood there, completely speechless. Finally some sort of noise made it out of my mouth. A sob or a whimper, I wasn't sure.

Dimitri turned toward me and his eyes widened. "Shit." I took a deep breath and the tears came pouring out. I couldn't stop the sob that burst out of my mouth and I stormed out of their and down the hallway into the bathroom.

As soon as I got in there, I realized how dumb it had been to do so. By the time I got the door open to run out of there, Dimitri was already rushing over to me, so I closed the door again and locked it quickly. I looked around at the small confined space I was in and started freaking out. I was stuck in here, and I couldn't get out without facing Dimitri.

"Rose," he called from outside the door. I didn't listen to him. I looked in the mirror at the redness that had come to my cheeks and the tears that had dripped from my eyes. I knew I would have to leave the room sometime, so I tried to calm myself down by throwing some water in my face, but it didn't work. I turned off the faucet and sat on the toilet, crying and crying and crying.

Dimitri still knocked on the door. "Rose, honey, please come out." I shook my head even though he couldn't see me. I kept picturing him and the girl in my head and more tears kept falling. My head was throbbing and my head ached.

"No." I called and I heard scratching at the bottom of the door. Sam was scratching the door. I pulled out my phone and dialed Lissa's number but when she answered I couldn't say anything but cry, so I hung up and wiped my face with some toilet paper.

I took a deep breath and opened the door quickly. I tried to run over to the door to get the hell out of there, but Dimitri held my arms. I fought against him and tried ripping my arms away, but he wouldn't let me go.

"Let go of me," I yelled in tears. Sam started barking really loud at Dimitri and the throbbing in my head wouldn't go away.

"Sam," Dimitri said. "Stop barking, it's okay. Everything's okay." But she wouldn't stop barking.

I was able to slip my hands away from him. He tried to restrain me again, but I pushed him away and then slapped him as hard as I could.

"Fuck you, Dimitri. Everything is not okay. Nothing is okay."

I reached up to my neck and ripped off the necklace he had give me and threw it at him. Sam ran up to me and started licking my hand, and Dimitri stood in front of the door, blocking my way.

"Don't leave," he said, a guilty look on his face.

"How could you? How could you, Dimitri. I came over here to apologize for out fight and you're here having sex with someone else? I hate you. I never want to see you again. Now move out of my way!" He didn't budge.

"Dimitri?" another voice called, and the woman he was with came into the room in one of his t-shirts. I wanted to tackle her to the ground, but I didn't want to be involved in any police shit, because this girl looked like the type who would call the cops on me if I did anything to her.

"Natasha, please go back into the bedroom." Dimitri pleaded and I couldn't believe this. She was still here? 'Natasha' did as he asked and when she left the room, I looked back to Dimitri.

There were still tears leaking out of my eyes. I couldn't stop them. I looked down at the floor and bit my lip after I asked, "How long?"

I was scared to hear the answer.

"How long have you been cheating on me, Dimitri?" I spat out. My chest was heaving up and down. I looked into Dimitri's eyes and he looked completely guilty and regretful staring back into mine.

His voice broke. "Not long. For a month or so." He didn't consider that long? How dare he?

I shook my head and Dimitri came to console me, but I pushed him away from me. He looked so sorry, that I couldn't stand it, but I would never forgive him for this.

"I thought you loved me," I muttered out and slammed the door open. He followed me out to my car apologizing over and over again.

"I do love you, more than anything. Oh my God, please don't leave me. I'm so sorry, Rose. I love you. I don't know what I was thinking. God, I fucked up. She's just a girl from work. Oh my God, are you leaving me? I'm such an idiot. I don't want to see you like this. I don't know why I did this. I'm sorry. I love you so much. Please take your necklace back. Please stop crying. I want to be with you. Rose."

I got in my car and slipped my jacket off. Dimitri stayed at my window, trying to get into the car as I sat there for a moment trying to block everything out. I needed to get a hold of myself before I started driving. I didn't need to get into an accident. And with a beat up car like this, I surely wouldn't be very safe from any wreckage.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Sam on the doorstep fallen on her side. She looked bad and I couldn't leave here there with Dimitri, but if I got out of the car, he wouldn't let me leave, so I took one last look at her and drove off.

Though I tried to stop them, the tears kept rolling down my face from seeing both Dimitri and Sam the way I had. My phone kept ringing and I knew it was Dimitri, so when I got half-way home I finally answered and told him to leave me alone and to take Samantha to the vet or I would kill him.

I hung up on him before he could respond. I listened to 'The Big Fight' by Stars the whole ride. It did nothing to stop my tears, but it was so close to how I felt right now so I sang along while I cried.

Lissa came by the next day to see what was going on, but I didn't tell her.

**(123/200)**

Today was really boring. I had been here at work for half the day and there had only been five customers who came by, and now the store was completely empty…except for Adrian and I.

Stan had walked out of the office about twenty minutes ago and invited everyone out to lunch, but I had already ate and said I would stay here to keep an eye on things…and once Adrian heard I was stayed behind, of course he opted to do the same.

He was now in front of me humming along to the song that played over the speakers, and for once it wasn't a love song…

"I'm surprised you even know this song." I told him after a couple of his failed attempts at starting a conversation. He kept asking me things about Dimitri and while I could go on and on about him, I didn't want to talk about him to Adrian of all people. So I resorted to talking about an easy subject. Music, of course.

He stared at me as he nodded his head along to the music. "Why?" His green eyes were full of curiosity.

I smirked at him. "It's not a love song."

He scoffed and smiled at me. "Rose, I'm not a lovesick fool for you all the time…I have other things to fill my time with."

I laughed because I tried to picture Adrian having a hobby. The first thing I picture him doing in my head was knitting. "Like what? Knitting?"

He moved closer to me, so he stood right in front of where I was. I was leaning against the desk behind me, my weight on my elbows. If I stood up right now, my whole body would probably be up against Adrian's. I was sure he was very aware of that. He crossed his arms and leaned toward me. "Working." And then we started laughing at his foolish answer.

I stood up, not thinking about how close we were and he put his hands on my hips to steady me when I did this weird move because he was so close to me. I ended up stepping on his foot and then tried to step away, but there was no where for me to go causing me to bump into the desk, and then I lost my balance.

Of course Dimitri just happened to walk into the store at that moment.

I took Adrian's hands off of me and turned to him, a nervous smile on my face. He looked at the two of us and the completely empty shop and then turned back around to walk back to his car. Oh no. He was mad.

"Dimitri, come back!" I ran up to him and grabbed his arm. He pulled away.

"What the hell were you two doing, Rose?" Dimitri seethed.

I raised my hands to try to calm him down and explained, "Nothing! What you saw was nothing. I stumbled and he steadied me. That was it!"

"Looked like he was going in for another kiss to me." He was referring to the time Adrian kissed me, but I sure as hell didn't egg him on or kiss him back. At the time, Dimitri had acted like it wasn't anything to worry about when I told him…Liar.

"I knew it." I pointed a finger at him. "I knew you were lying when you said you didn't have a problem with him kissing me."

"What else did you expect?" He was yelling at me. I shook my head, stunned and confused. Something else had to be wrong. Dimitri trusted me. He would believe anything I said, and vice versa.

I laid a palm to his chest to comfort him. "What's wrong, Dimitri? Why are you acting like this? This isn't you."

"I'm not aloud to be jealous?" he pushed my hand off of him and got into his car.

I held the door open so he couldn't slam it shut. "Why don't you trust me?" He didn't say anything and told me to move my hand so I did.

He mumbled something before shutting the door and it sounded a lot like, 'Maybe because I can't trust myself,' but I wasn't sure that was what I heard so I didn't say anything about it when I left a couple messages on his phone after he refused to answer my calls.

I walked back into the store after a couple attempts at trying to reach him over the phone and Adrian immediately came up to me and apologized, but I shrugged him off and told him he didn't do anything wrong.

He told me that no man should blow up on his girlfriend like that.

The only thing that I could think about though was that this had been Dimitri and I's first fight, and I had no idea why it had even happened.

Dimitri usually wasn't the jealous type unless he was being funny about it…this wasn't him at all. Come to think of it, he _had_ been acting a little different lately. Nothing too serious though…

Maybe I had been unloading all my Adrian problems on him too often and he didn't like hearing about all of Adrian's attempts at me.

This had been the first time Dimitri had ever been angry with me, and I did not like it one bit.

**(132/200)**

After hearing my story, Lissa just shook her head and looked angry. "I can't…I just can't believe anyone would do that to you. He was right in what he told you. He did mess up." She put her hand to my cheek. "He screwed up his chance with the most amazing and beautiful girl I have ever known." She kissed my cheek and we didn't talk about it after that.

I think Lissa knew that I wouldn't want to stay on the subject for too long, mostly because I was still broken about it…because hello, I was with him for more than half a year and also, I hadn't heard anything about Sam yet. She was the only thing that would ever keep me wanting to contact Dimitri. I had to know how she was doing…which was why when Dimitri came to see me at work a few days later to tell me the news, I almost lost it.

**(136/200)**

I stepped back from the wall and looked over the older lines I had written prior to today. Most were romantic lines from songs that I listened to nonstop when I was Dimitri. The others were lines that I had written in front of Adrian to annoy him or anger him, and some were sad-these were the ones I wrote after Dimitri and I were over. Today's line wasn't didn't fit into any of those categories.

Today's lyrics were just for me.

'_I'm the hero of this story, I don't need to be saved_.' Hero, Regina Spektor.

Adrian came up from behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I eyed the hand with disdain and he nudged my head with his softly. He had a small smile on his face. "I know I've been coming at you full force, despite everything, and I just wanted to…"

I pulled away from him and almost smiled. "Are you about to apologize?" I guess you could say I was shocked.

He brought a hand to his head and scrunched up one side of his face. "Well, I know I've been making things harder on you and just wanted to-"

"You can't admit it can you?" I laughed out. He shook his head, not understanding. "…that you're about to apologize. This is hard for you." I laughed at the expression on his face. "God, Adrian, you're such a guy."

He stuttered. "Uh…"

I wrapped my hand around his upper arm and squeezed. "I get it. You're forgiven, but don't think that means you can ask me out. Cause I still don't like you." He looked disappointed. "You're still hot, though." I admitted because it was true and I felt like playing with him, because I was a free woman now…free to date whoever and flirt with anyone!

"Rose," Adrian called after me as I walked to my car, not noticing the guy a couple cars down getting out of his car. "You can't say you think I'm sexy and then just leave!"

I fished through my purse for my keys. "I never said sexy. I believe I said hot. Hey, Adrian did I leave my keys on the counter? I can't find them." I walked back into the store and sure enough my keys were on the front counter. I patted Adrian on the back and told him to take care before leaving.

I looked back into the store as I walked over to my car, and bumped into someone. The keys fell out of my hands, so I bent down to get them, hitting heads with whoever I ran into. His hands found to keys first and then they were pushed into my hands before we looked at each other.

Dimitri was here, and he had been crying. His eyes were red and he had dark circles under them. Something was wrong. I wasn't sure if he was here to try and get me back or because of something else. But I realized that if he had wanted me back, he would've started talking the moment he saw me...this, this was something else. He started shaking his head and I grabbed his arms. "What? What happened? Is it Samantha?"

He nodded his head without a word and my heart dropped. I started crying. Adrian popped his head out the door when I figured he had seen Dimitri with me outside. He noticed me crying.

"Rose, do you want me to make him leave?" I saw Dimitri eye Adrian and I shook my head.

"No, no, it's fine, Adrian. I'm fine." His eyes searched mine to see if I was telling a lie, not that he'd be able to tell the difference though. I was a good liar. He said okay and walked back into the store.

Dimitri tried to put his arms around me but I pulled away. This was not going to be about us. This was about Samantha. "Where is she? What happened?"

He cleared his throat. "She's at the vet. She wasn't eating anything so I took her in again. I left her there overnight. She died in her sleep."

"No," I cried and put my hands over my face. I didn't want to believe it, but Dimitri wouldn't lie to me about this. "Damn it!" I hit the roof of my car twice. Then I put my face in my hands and stood there up against the car. "Can I see her?"

He shook his head. "No, Rose, I won't let you. You'll-"

"No, Dimitri. She's my dog as much as she's yours. Take me to her. I want to see my girl."

I stormed over to his car and waited at the passenger's side until he unlocked it. I got in and spoke not one word on the thirty minute drive it took to get to the place she was at. His music played very quietly in the background. He stopped the car and I ran into the place asking the woman at the front desk where Sam was.

She led me to a room and there she was.

Sam-Samantha-lay motionless on the examining table. The tears kept falling, and Dimitri walked into the room. He stayed at the door, staring at his dog from afar. I walked up to my girl and ran my hand along her fur, then buried my head into her neck. "I should've been there, Samantha, I'm so sorry." I couldn't stop crying. "I'm so, so sorry girl. I love you so much."

Dimitri walked over and took off her collar then handed it to me. I looked up at him and he nodded. I could have it. I looked at the collar with her name tag in my hands and held it tight, then look at Sam and kissed her face before walking out of the room.

The drive back to the music shop was quiet…even quieter than the ride over. All that could be heard was the sound of the road below us.

I got out of the car and thanked Dimitri for the ride then went over to my car and sat in the driver's seat for a good hour before I finally drove home.

**(5/200)**

This was my first date with Dimitri and I was all kinds of nervous. He sat next to me in the car and I kept looking over at him. He was talking about how glad he was that I had called him and I couldn't help but smile. He reached over and held my hand.

"I hope this isn't too much too fast." He gestured to the hand that held mine. I shook my head and said I was fine with it.

The day we met crossed my mind. "How's Sam?"

Dimitri smiled fondly of his dog. "Samantha is great, you'll get to see her in a little bit. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you again."

He was right. When we walked into his small one story house, Sam busted into the entryway from another room and jumped up at me.

"Sam," said Dimitri "let's not scare our guest away. We don't want her to leave, do we?"

I watched in amazement as Sam jumped down off of me (not that I minded it, but she was a big dog) and sat down a couple feet away. She barked once and then pranced off into another room. "She's smart." I had said the same thing the day Dimitri and I met.

He nodded and led me into the kitchen where we spent most of the evening talking to each other about who we were and what we did. He already knew a little about my job from what I told him when we were walking out of the clearing, but I knew nothing of him. He explained to me how he worked at a book store in a shopping center that was near where I lived. I let him know of this and he remarked on how it would be easy to make it over to my house quickly if I ever needed.

And surprisingly, neither of us felt like we were overstepping boundaries when we said things like that to each other. I liked him and it was obvious he liked me back. This was all part of the flirting and it was fun getting to know someone new.

I hadn't dated anyone in a while, except for a guy I had met in the music shop a couple months back, but we broke it off after he became incredibly jealous of Adrian…which didn't even make sense, because I explained to him over and over again how much I hated Adrian. In the end I broke it off with him because his jealousy and insecurity was getting annoying. It was like_ he_ was the girl in the relationship.

"I like you," Dimitri said out of the blue when we were half-way through our dinner, Chinese food that he had delivered to the house. I looked up from my plate with my mouth full of rice and quickly swallowed it.

I spoke slowly. "I like you too."

"I just thought I'd say so before the end of tonight."

I smiled and ate a piece of sweet and sour chicken. "Are you planning to do anything else before the end of tonight?"

He sipped his drink and licked his lips. "Actually yes."

"May I ask what?"

A side of his mouth curled up into a grin. I watched his lips as he spoke his next words. "You'll have to wait and find out."

"I like the sound of that."

After dinner we sat in his living room snuggled up on the floor with a blanket over us and Sam at our feet. We watched a movie with Leonardo DiCaprio(which I told Lissa about later…she squealed), but I wasn't paying much attention to it, because under the blanket, Dimitri was playing with my hand. He would rub circles into my palm and then hook his fingers through mine and then start all over again and it felt amazing. About halfway through the movie, I lifted my head off of his shoulder and whispered, "The night's almost over…are you going to kiss me or not?"

He laughed at my correct assumption and whispered back, "Not now, Sam is watching."

I looked down at our feet and sure enough, Sam was staring at the two of us with her head rested on her paw. I started laughing and buried my head into Dimitri's neck.

I stayed there a moment because I got a whiff of his natural scent and it was otherworldly. I breathed him in and went back to my earlier spot and made a small sound of satisfaction.

The movie seemed to end right after that and Dimitri led Sam into the room she usually slept in at night. He closed the door softly after her and turned around.

"We're finally alone," he said and slowly made his way over to where I stood just be the door. He had his sights set on me and he looked dead sexy with that look of determination on his face.

Dream husband is approaching, I thought and laughed in my head.

I didn't dare laugh out loud, because Dimitri was right in front of me, tilting my head up so I looked him in the eye. He cupped my cheek and told me I was beautiful. Then, ever so slowly, his head lowered and I closed my eyes. His lips lightly brushed against mine and he pulled away after a moment. There was no tongue and no clothes grabbing, but it had been a perfect first date kiss.

He smiled at me and then opened the door so he could walk me out. He kissed my cheek before I got in the car and then walked over to his door, looking back at me ever so often. I watched him go and then drove off.

Everyone had better watch out on the roads, because, hell, I was going to drive with only one hand on the wheel tonight. The other one was going to be glued to my mouth.

I hoped the tingly feeling on my lips never went away.

**(6/200)**

The next day I walked into work with a dazed look on my face and if I knew ballet, I'm sure I'd be twirling around on my tippy toes and dancing circles around the customers and co-workers (except Mia).

I sat down at the front counter and stared off into space, thinking about Dimitri and his kiss. Oh, and by the way, the tingly feeling hadn't gone away yet!

I imagined the way his lips would move when he said my name in his language…

"Rose" His beautiful velvet voice…

"Rose" His sexy Russian accent…

"Rose…uh…" His tone so…nervous and confused?

"Rose!"

Huh? "Huh? What?" I realized Adrian was in front of me. "What?" I looked at him angrily. How dare he interrupt my Dimitri daydream! I noticed the customer beside him.

"This is Emily. She would like to check out now. Please come back to Earth," Adrian said and walked over to the wall. I watched after him as I bagged the girl's purchases and then took her money. She walked out of the store, mumbling to herself and I watched as Adrian wrote:

'_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements._' Chasing Pavements, Adele.

Sometimes I swore Adrian was gay, but then I would remember his infatuation with me…and then I'd get annoyed. Not even he could wipe off the crazy happy grin that was on my face today, though. So I asked him, "Adrian, darling, are you gay?"

He body stiffened and he turned around. He dropped the marker onto the ground and, "You're kidding right?" The disbelief was all over his face.

I twirled a piece of my hair in front of my face and shrugged happily. "I don't know many straight guys who listen to Adele."

He threw his hands up in the air and then bent down to grab the marker. "All this time?" He asked when he returned the marker to my counter. "After every single attempt and innuendo I've shot at you, you ask me if I'm gay? Is that why you never said yes?"

"Of course not." His body relaxed. I smelled the lavender lotion on my hands. I had borrowed it from Lissa. "I never said yes, because you aren't very appealing to me." Now that was just mean, I thought, but then realized how funny I was.

His mouth dropped open and he walked away. I laughed to myself after him and then remembered Dimitri's laugh and started daydreaming again.

**(7/200)**

"Oh my God, Rose!" Lissa burst into the doors of the break room. Her shift had just started. I was now taking my lunch.

"What?" I asked, my mood had darkened just an ounce since yesterday, because Dimitri called me an hour or so ago and told me he wouldn't be able to see me until next week. Adrian was eavesdropping and 'yes-ed' when he saw my face drop. I kicked him.

Stan was watching us from across the shop and laughed.

"What's different about me?" Lissa asked.

Okay, now, I'm not a man, but even I could understand how absurd that question was. "Did your nails grow an inch overnight or something?" I asked with my mouthful of my turkey sandwich. I had been eating them a lot lately…

She held her left hand to her mouth and made a fake sound of shock. My eyes widened and I jumped up from my chair and grabbed her hand. She wasn't missing a finger or anything, but there was something new on her ring finger and I _definitely_ noticed.

"Holy shi-"

"Rose, don't curse" she scolded me and started jumping around on her feet. "But can you believe it? He asked me to marry him, Rose! I'm going to become Mrs. Christian Ozera! And then I'll have his babies. You're going to be an aunt." She stopped when she saw my face. "Not now of course, I mean in the future. I'm not pregnant," she assured me.

Mia walked into the break room and saw the ring on Lissa's finger immediately. She gravitated towards us and gave a congratulations, while trying to ignore my harsh stare. When she left I turned back to Lissa.

"How did he do it?"

Now I _really_ wanted to hear this. Christian and I made fun of each other any chance we got and I knew for sure he'd be getting dirt on me from Lissa now that I had a new man in my life, so I needed to get some on him as well. Knowing Christian, he probably proposed in an extra sweet way, which would serve as great material for my jabs.

Lissa suddenly became very shy though and said, "He just did." Oh God…He probably did it right after sex or something, I thought.

I tried to think up any jokes I could make with that.

**(8/10)**

It had been a week or so since I had last graced Christian with my wonderful presence, so I followed Lissa in my car to her house. When we walked in Christian was sitting on the sofa watching a cooking show. I had been thinking up jokes all day yesterday and could finally use my favorite one.

"Christian, my man, how did you propose?" He looked at me over his shoulder where I stood. "Lissa told me she took off your pants and you had the ring around your limp penis. She said she had to catch it really quick because it almost fell off it was so loose." I busted out laughing at my own joke.

"ROSE!" Lissa stared at me like she couldn't believe I had just said that. "I said no such thing!" I laughed and looked at Christian. He got up from where he was sitting and then proceeded to drop his pants.

I didn't look away in time.

"You couldn't fit that ring around me if you tried." Christian said.

"Oh my God," I said and covered my eyes, though it was already too late. Christian was laughing when I peeked out and, thankfully, he had his pants back up. I looked to Lissa. She was staring at Christian with a hungry look on her face. Oh God… "Lissa tell him something!" She smiled.

"Rose, you better leave before…" Christian walked up to Lissa and picked her up and carried her into their bedroom.

I swear those two had no prospects. They were always at it like bunnies whether I was here or not.

I left the house before I'd have to end up hearing them screaming each other's names.

I suddenly missed Dimitri even more.

**(34/200)**

"I get to see Dimitri again today." I told Lissa when she walked into work with a little smile on her face. She had obviously had sex last night. Bunnies, I tell you.

She looked up from painting her nails beside me.

Stan really did have too many people working here, I thought. We all got paid pretty well, and I had no idea where the money came from. We had customers, yes, but the store wasn't ever packed with people. Most of the time, work was just like a hangout spot for me and Liss. I mean she was painting her nails for goodness sake!

"Oh really?" she said and the smile on her face grew. "And what are you and Sexy man doing?"

I frowned. "Don't know, he didn't say. Told me it was a surprise."

"Maybe he plans to unleash your kitty."

I started laughing hysterically. "Lissa please don't ever say that again."

"Eh, I saw it in a sexy film Christian and I ordered last night after we had a couple drinks. You should've seen this woman, Rose. She was unleashing her kitten to everyone and when I say everyone Rose, I mean-"

I held my hand over her mouth because one of the three customers in the store was staring. When I took my hand off of her mouth it was to say, "Lissa we're at work. Watch your mouth!"

She started giggling and then held her hand to her head. "Ouch Rose. I have such a bad hangover right now." Lissa's hangover's were so unusual. Every time she got hung-over, she acted more drunk than she did when she was actually drinking. It was really funny to watch, but not when she was in pain, so I rubbed her head for her and we talked some more about my date tonight with Dimitri.

'_Wear a dress tonight. I'll pick you at 6. Come barefoot. - Dimitri'_

I showed Lissa the message I had gotten from Dimitri when we walked out of work together and she smiled. "Wonder what he has planned?"

I too wondered what Dimitri had planned.

By the time I was ready it was almost six. I look myself over in the mirror. I wore a purple dress that had thin straps and a sweetheart neckline. The dress reached just above my knees, and like Dimitri requested, I was barefoot.

He knocked on the door a couple minutes later and when I answered it, I was immediately swooped off my feet and in the arms of Dimitri. He look at me and said, "You look beautiful," he glanced at my feet, "…and barefoot. Good."

"Dimitri," I said and wrapped my arms around his neck. "This better not be some kind of foot fetish thing. If it is I will hurt you."

He laughed and assured me that it wasn't anything like that. He carried me all the way to the car and slipped out of his shoes before driving me to wherever it is we were going. We were on the road for about an hour when I finally asked, "Where in the world are you taking me?"

He squeezed my hand which he had been holding ever since we left the parking lot and told me that it was a surprise. And boy what a surprise it was when we ended up at the beach.

I got out of the car and Dimitri was quickly over at my side to carry me down to the sand, which I enjoyed, because it meant I could be in his arms again. When he set me down I got a good look him. He had on a pair of dress pants and a white button up tucked into them. He looked amazing.

"You look amazing," I said, and he pecked me on the lips before grabbing my hand and leading me over to a house that sat right on the beach. When we walked over to it, Dimitri fished a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

He owned this place?

"I know what you're thinking." said Dimitri, and he led me inside. "I don't own the property, but I did rent it out for the night." I looked around and then realized what he just said. _The night_. We had the place for the _whole_ night if we wanted it. I looked over at him and he was already staring at me. "Don't worry, there are two beds. No pressure. Just figured you wouldn't want to suffer the car ride back tonight."

I walked up to him and pulled him down to me for a kiss. After a couple of smooches, he rolled his pants up and grabbed a blanket, then ushered me outside.

It just getting dark out and the beach scene was perfect. Dimitri laid the blanket out when we got close enough to the water and then went back inside to grab something else. While he was gone, I inched toward the water and stood close enough so the waves reached about halfway to my knees. The cold ocean felt good around my legs. A couple minutes later when I turned back around, Dimitri was waiting for me on the blanket staring off into the horizon…and then his eyes found mine.

He got up to stand behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. His chin rested on my shoulder. Dimitri slipped my hair away from my neck and then planted a few kisses there. I smiled and grabbed his head and put his lips to mine.

"Are you hungry?" he asked and I nodded.

A couple hours later, the sun had gone down and the beach was completely empty. It was almost pitch black and if I had been out here on my own, I'd be freaking out and trying to leave, but with Dimitri here, everything felt safe. The sound of the water was soothing as we laid together on the blanket staring up at the stars.

I looked at the shadow of our hands intertwined on my chest and smiled.

"I love you" I said and then Dimitri turned so he was on his side, facing me. He reached a hand out to move a strand of hair out of my face and then he kissed me.

"I love you too."

I got on top of him so I straddled his waist and leaned down so my lips met his. We kissed until I pulled away and whispered, "Make love to me, Dimitri." Then kissed his lips once more.

"Here?" Dimitri asked and I looked around.

"Why not? We're the only ones."

He leaned so he was over me. "It'll be our first time," he whispered to me and I nodded.

It was quiet for a moment, and then Dimitri reached behind me and unzipped my dress. He slowly pulled the shoulders down, kissing every inch of skin that was free. Just before he made it to my breasts, I brought him back up to me so we could kiss for a little while longer. I wanted this to last.

"Are you sure about this?" Dimitri asked a couple minutes later.

"Absolutely."

And then it began.

He kissed my lips with a slow passion and I knew that he'd be an amazing lover…gentle, caring, but rough and forceful when needed.

Dimitri started kissing back down my body to where my dress just barely covered my breasts. He slowly started inching the dress away until it was completely gone and then his hands went to my hips first, slowly moving upward as he kissed me all over.

He hands reached my bra and he grabbed my breasts and then brought his mouth down to my nipple and tongued it though the fabric. I grabbed his head in a fit of please and pushed it down on myself harder, and when he slipped his hands under the fabric, I nearly lost it.

I couldn't stop the moans that came out of me. Everything felt incredible.

He slipped me out of my bra and then buried his face into my chest, sucking and licking my nipples while his hand slowly inched into my lacy underwear. I stopped him.

"No fair," I said while kissed his lips. I ground my hips up into his and he groaned. I told him, "Take your clothes off."

He smiled into our kisses and then slipped out of his shirt and pants. I felt his body up against mine and ran my hands up and down his chest and then let them trail down so they went to the elastic band of his briefs…which looked amazing on him by the way.

I slipped my hand in and grabbed him, running my hand up and down his length a couple times before he took them off. He slipped off my panties and then came up so our faces were right in front of each other. He plunged in quickly. Immediately, I grabbed him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and whispered out his name into his ear.

We were both already breathing heavily.

Dimitri pulled out and then slammed back in. Our lips found each other and we kissed almost desperately as he moved his hips into me. He would alternate between slow and fast movements until I became close.

I heard the small sounds of our slapping skin. "Ungh…Dimitri," I breathed. "Don't stop…go faster."

He did as I asked and slammed into me so deeply that I arched my back into his body and reached my release. He kept going a couple more moments until he climaxed as well, mumbling out my named over and over again and then we stayed there after for…I don't know how much longer.

I rested in his arms, his neck and his chest. I was in complete bliss. He titled his head down so he could kiss me and he muttered that he loved me once again. I fell asleep a little while later.

**(35/200)**

"Hello, Beautiful." Dimitri walked into the room with two cups in his hands. He handed me one and told me he'd be back in a moment with breakfast. I took a sip of the cup and 'ahh-ed' at the warm delicious taste.

Dimitri came in with two plates of eggs, bacon and toast. "What is this?" I asked referring to the drinks he made.

"Hot chocolate. I didn't think you liked coffee…I've never been one for it, so I chose hot chocolate instead."

"I need to have you make me this more often. It is heavenly." I took another drink, and started eating the food he made.

After breakfast, we both got dressed and I thanked him for everything before we got into the car. He kissed me on the forehead and thanked _me_ for joining him.

It took us less time to get back home and I was slightly disappointed when I had to leave Dimitri…playing house with him was fun and honestly, I was looking forward to some more…you know.

He stopped in front of my house and played with the shoulder of my dress, which I had to put back on because I took no clothes with me. He pushed the strap aside to kiss my shoulder. I closed my eyes and relished in the feel of his lips on my skin. After last night, I wasn't sure I'd be able to have him near me without wanting to jump him. Anytime, anyplace, baby.

"When do I get to see you again?"

He took my hand and kissed my palm. "Soon."

**(137/200)**

"When?"

"Soon." Dimitri said over the phone. He called me this morning to let me know that he was going to have Sam buried in an animal cemetery. He said that it would probably only be the two of us there, and I said he could call me whenever to tell me the date.

I held Sam's collar in my hands and read the tag over, for what seemed like the millionth time. I let out a big breath and put it back on the door knob I had left it hanging on the day before. I missed her so much.

"Uh...Rose?"

"Yes, Dimitri."

"I have some of your things over here…a lot of your things actually, and-"

"I'll come pick them up right now if you want. I don't have anything else to do." Better to get it over with now then save it for later, I thought.

"Um okay…yeah that'd be fine. I'll wait for you."

"You don't have you" I said. "I know where the spare is."

The line suddenly became quiet and I knew I'd hurt him. It came out before I could stop it and now that it was out, I felt like I shouldn't have said it. He deserved whatever hell I could give, but not now. Not a day after Sam's passing…

He didn't say anything else and I knew he wouldn't. So before I hung up I said, "I'll be over in a minute." I went into my room to change

Dimitri stood at his door when I arrived and I got out of my car. He let me in and showed me to a box he had put together with my stuff in it. I pushed the stuff around and saw a couple of my CDs, my silk robe, and a few other items of mine.

I lifted the box and muttered a thanks before going out to my car to put the box in my trunk. At the bottom of the stuff, I saw a velvet box about the size of a CD case. I opened it up and found the necklace that I gave back to Dimitri the day I walked in on him screwing some other girl. He tried to sneak giving it back to me. Not going to work, I thought.

Sighing, I took out the necklace and slammed the trunk closed and trailed back into Dimitri's house. He was in his bedroom, and when I walked in he turned around quickly and hid something behind his back. "I thought you left."

I shook my head and held out the necklace to him, while trying to sneak a glance at what he had behind his back. He kept it out of my sight though. "I gave this back to you."

He shook his head and didn't take the necklace back. "No. I gave it to you. It's yours, please keep it."

"I don't want it."

He still wouldn't take it, so I pulled his arms out from behind him and tried to stuff necklace in his fingers, but he held something else…I took it out of his hands wordlessly before he could hide it again. I looked down at the picture in my hands.

It was one of Dimitri and I…we had taken it when we were on the beach the night we made love the first time. In the picture I was in Dimitri's arms. We were kissing and I had my hand on Dimitri's cheek. I looked at the picture in my hands and then up at Dimitri.

He looked sadly at me and gently took the picture back.

"You still have that?" He nodded and put the picture into the drawer of his bedside table.

"It's very precious to me," he said and I felt a hint of my old feelings for him. "Every moment between us holds a special moment in my heart."

The way he was staring at me, took me back to the earlier days in our relationship, when everything was new and wonderful and I couldn't get enough of him. A small part of me would always wish we could go back to those days, but we couldn't. It was impossible for me to ever forget why we broke up.

He sat down on his bed, "You will never understand how sorry I am."

I stayed where I was. I wanted to know something… "Before I go, Dimitri…" His eyes bore into mine. "Can you tell me why you…" my voice broke, "cheated on me?"

He looked down. "Rose, no reason could ever be enough to suffice for what I did."

Before I knew it, tears were falling down my face. "Why did you do it, Dimitri? _How _could you do that? How could you sleep with another girl? I thought we were good, you and me?"

"We were good, great, even."

"Was I-not good enough…in bed?" Embarrassing question, yes, but I had to know, because this idea had been plaguing me for a while.

Dimitri jumped up from the bed and shook his head hastily. "Oh God. Of course not. Shit," He put his hand over his face, "I feel so horrible for making you think things like that. No, Rose. You were amazing in everything you did, in everything you do."

"Then why?" I started getting angry. "Give me an answer, Dimitri! Damn it." Furiously wiping the tears away from my face, I repeated a mantra in my head, 'Stop crying. Stop crying. Stop crying. Stop crying.' "Why are you doing this to me? Damn it, these feelings should be gone already!"

"What are you talking about, Rose?"

I blew up. "I still love you. God, after everything, I can't stand here and not think about how much I want to hold you and kiss you. But I can't forgive you for what you did."

He tried to pull me into his chest, but like the other times he had tried to touch me after our break up, I pulled away.

"No! Don't touch me. Give me an answer, or I'm out of here for good. No more communication after Sam's burial. I don't want to see you. I don't even want to _hear_ about you ever again." An ultimatum was the only solution in my eyes. I still loved him, but I hated him. There was a very fine line between the two and at the moment, both feelings were fighting head to head in my mind.

He had to choose. There was a very little to no chance that I would ever start dating him again, but I knew that he had himself convinced that he could get us back together…so I threatened him with something I knew would make him talk.

He opened his mouth to speak…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, a few questions to my readers to answer in their reviews: What do you think Dimitri's reason for cheating is? Do you think Rose and Dimitri will end up together in the end? Or will Adrian swoop in a take her for himself...because, is it just more or have they seemed to warm up to each other a bit more in this chapter! Poor Sam :( Also, when do you think Dimitri gave Rose her necklace? Please share your thoughts!


	4. Sorry

**A/N: **I may very well get killed for this, but this is where the story was heading the whole time. There will definitely be a shocker at the end, and this is probably the last chapter, but the way. Not very long, but I never intended it to be. This fic was more to get over writer's block, I might add. The ending was planned this way, just because I wanted to shock people and not completely write a lovey dovey fic like everyone else...besides, Rose is always going to be Rose and I think her characters shines at the end of this chapter. Enjoy! DO NOT KILL ME. You're meant to laugh at this and enjoy how crazy Rose and Dimitri make Lissa. If you shun me forever, I get it. Not all peeps enjoy endings like this, but I do! Most fics are so predictable it's dumb. Enjoy the SHOCKER.

**Disclaimer: **Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.

**Sorry**  
><strong>(138200)**

I lay in his bed with my back to him. As much I hated to say it, I regretted what had happened last night. I closed my eyes and tried not to shake when a couple tears trailed down my face and formed a little wet spot on the pillow.

Wrapping my arms around my body, I curled into myself and thought of any way that I could get out of this. I couldn't come up with any way that wouldn't kill Dimitri.

Everything was so screwed up.

Our relationship was coming to a close and the wounds were just reopened last night because of what I chose to do. It was merely an action I decided to do to make Dimitri feel better…which had been the worst reason. Now this thing that he considered to be so amazing would turn into a lie. It would be ruined for him.

I rested a hand on my head and wiped the tears away.

Not only was last night unreal for me, it also gave me insight…insight that would hurt Dimitri as well. When we were arguing, I had told him that I still loved him, but also hated him. Now I wasn't so sure about the love part…a large portion of me still disliked him for cheating on me, but it was being overpowered now by the horrible feeling in my gut.

I pulled the blanket up over my head and replayed last nights events in my head.

**(137/200)**

"It's my mother…"

We had never spoken much about Dimitri's mother before, he had only told me that she was a very nice woman and he loved her very much. During the course of our relationship, Dimitri and I didn't divulge in telling each our family stories. I didn't tell him much about my parents because I hadn't seen them in a while and hardly had a real connection with them. I assumed Dimitri had his own reasons for not sharing, and I never pushed him on it.

I had a feeling that I would learn more about his background in this moment.

He looked at me before continuing. I had one hand on the doorknob, ready to leave if he chose to stop talking. He looked miserable trying to spit out whatever his reason for cheating was, but it didn't matter to me. He owed me a reason.

"What does your mother have to do with this?"

He shook his head and stuttered. "Nothing…" and then he was quiet for while, so I figured he didn't want to tell me and had chosen to go with the 'no more contact' side of the ultimatum. I nodded, disappointed and walked out his room.

I was surprised when Dimitri came out after me. "My mother is dead…"

I cringed back at his sudden confession, but I still didn't get how this was a reason. I opened my mouth to voice my thoughts but he continued talking…

"Every year, around the anniversary of her death, I go insane, Rose…" Dimitri swallowed harshly and couldn't look me in the eye, "I hurt the ones I love intentionally. It sounds horrible I know, but I can't help it." He brought his hand to his chest. "Something inside of me likes hurting the people I love this time of year…because, it's what my father did to my mother."

"What do you mean? He cheated on her a lot or something?" I was taken back by this secret Dimitri had been keeping from me.

He shook his head. "No, he hurt her…physically, while my sisters and I watched. My sisters and I are all messed up in some screwed up way. My sister, Sonya, is in the mental ward at the hospital right now, Karolina just filed for a divorce because she can't love anymore, and I don't even know where my youngest sister Viktoria is."

He banged his head on the wall and turned back to me. "We're all messed up in a different way. Any other time of the year, we're completely fine, but my father killed my mother, I know he did Rose, and every year as the anniversary of her death approaches, I get the urge to do anything to push people away. I'm so scared of turning into my father, Rose." He opened his arms, like he was a little kid, for me to hold him, and this time…I held him. I couldn't bare to see him like this. While I didn't forgive, I could try to find reasoning behind his cheating.

"You should've told me, Dimitri."

"Tell you I'm becoming a monster? I couldn't. It's too damn embarrassing. I hate him for what he did to my family." I don't think he had noticed, but he had started crying. I wiped his tears away and kissed his forehead.

"What day did she die, Dimitri?"

"Same day Samantha did."

"I'm so sorry."

"No, I am. I'm sorry I pulled you into my problems. I shouldn't have. I didn't have anyone this year to hurt, so when you came into my life, I think part of me just wanted to here so I could make you feel as screwed up as I do." He hand rubbed my arm as I held him to my chest and gently rocked back and forth.

I was scared for the answer of my next question, "Was our whole relationship just a sham? Did you stay with me just to hurt me?"

"The first day I met you, yes, but after that…I really did start liking you and I got mad at you that day when I saw you with Adrian, because I was mad at myself for going behind your back and for wanting to ever hurt you in the first place." He moved slightly in my arms and placed his hand on my cheek. "I'm so sorry, Rose. I don't want to ruin your life. If you're happy with Adrian…please just leave me to deal with my problems alone."

"I'm not interested in Adrian." I placed my hand over his and moved his palm to my lips and gently kissed it. "I could never leave you alone, Dimitri."

That was a lie.

It was from that sentence on that I started faking my affections to help Dimitri. One might've said this was the truest form of love…putting the one you love first and pushing your feelings aside for that one person, and I was sure that was why I pulled him into the bedroom after that…at the time, anyway. But the next day, I would have realized that I was completely wrong.

It was pity that made me sleep with him.

I pulled Dimitri with me back into his bedroom and gently pushed his body up against the now closed door. He looked at me completely lost. I picked up the necklace which had ended up on the floor earlier and put it around my neck and kissed him.

We made it to the bed and he took lead…while I horribly laid under him and acted. I acted like I was having a wonderful time, like I wanted to get back together with him, and it was easy…but when he started whispering in my ear over and over again the he loved me and I was his angel, it broke my heart.

I started crying half way through, because of my lack of inner emotional response, but I told him it was because I was so happy that we were together when he asked me why.

He didn't see through my lies.

I didn't fall asleep once during the night.

**(138/200)**

"Love, what are you doing under the blankets?"

I stiffened. I hadn't realized Dimitri had woken up. I guess that was proof for how out of it I was over what I had done. I'm sure my eyes were red from lack of sleep and rubbing them so much to get rid of the tears I had shed while he slept beside me.

"Nothing, Dimitri."

The covers were pulled off of my bare body and Dimitri leaned over my shoulder after kissing it to see my face. I knew he could see it plain as day on my face that I had been crying.

"What's wrong, Roza?"

I opened and closed my mouth. "Roza? Why do you keep calling me that?"

"It's your name in Russian, now don't try to change the subject. What's wrong?"

I tried to come up with something. "Dimitri-" I stopped. "I…" I couldn't come up with a lie quickly enough, besides, it didn't matter anymore anyway. Hearing the hesitation in my voice would be enough for him to figure out what was going on. Dimitri wasn't stupid.

"You regret it."

I nodded, incredibly sorry to have led him on like this. I'm not sure I was any better than him.

"Can you get out, please? I don't want to see you," Dimitri asked and I put my clothes back on and left.

"I'm sorry."

**(139/200)**

'_Oh I had a lot to say was thinking on my time away_

_I missed you and things weren't the same_

_Cause everything inside it never comes out right_

_And when I see you cry it makes me want to die_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you_

_And I know I can't take it back_

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round_

_And I just wanted to say I'm sorry:_

_This time I think I'm to blame it's harder to get through the days_

_You get older and blame turns to shame_

_Every single day I think about how we came all this way_

_The sleepless nights and the tears you cried it's never too late to make it right_

_Oh yeah sorry!_' Sorry, Buckcherry.

I wrote a whole freaking song on the wall, and walked into work ten minutes early just to make sure I'd have plenty of time to write down each word.

Lissa wasn't here today, but I had let her know what had happened yesterday over the phone. She told me over and over again that it was a moment of weakness, and I had just wanted to comfort him and I completely agreed with her.

I still felt like crap though.

**(180/200)**

A couple weeks went by and I hadn't heard from Dimitri. I guess part of me should've been happy about that.

Our relationship, in my opinion, was definitely unfixable. We had both screwed it up way past the point of being able to mend it.

We were far past the breaking point and there was no way to get back to who we were before everything started going haywire.

I finally got enough courage to go back to my car and bring the box in with my stuff. I started unpacking the items Dimitri had gathered for me and found a couple of things I forget I had ever had.

After look at everything, I picked up Sam's collar from the door knob, where it still hung, and placed it in the box. I then proceeded to take the box and stuff it on the top shelf of my closet. Every girl had at least one box of old treasure from past relationships. This was going to be mine.

**(190/200)**

Things started slowly going back to normal, and Lissa was urging me to go back into the dating game, but I wasn't having it. Every time we were at work together, Lissa would tell me to just say yes to Adrian already, but I couldn't. I _just_ didn't like him in that way. Didn't anyone get it?

Plus things were getting busy. The shop had gotten surprisingly popular after we were featured in a magazine, and I was busy helping Lissa plan her wedding. I guess you could say I was back to where I was 191 days ago…except I _hadn't_ just walked in on my boss getting it on.

And I had a feeling that things were going to start getting better for me, and that I'd be able to look back at my relationship with Dimitri and smile…and learn from it as well. I had given him all of my heart, and we dove so quickly into our relationship, that I don't think I ever got a chance to access my feelings for him and plan for the future. Maybe if I had, we _would've _had a future.

But it's not healthy to delve into those thoughts for too long, so I never would. What was the point anyway?

**(198/200)**

"Well, there you have it." I told Lissa as I finally finished up my story…I took the time out of this empty day and told her all that Dimitri and I had come up with.

You see, this whole thing…this _whole lie _was to get back at Lissa.

I had to lie and tell Lissa that Dimitri had cheated on me (with everything in between)…_and_ that I had some sad breakup sex with him!

I couldn't wait to see her face when I told her.

**(200/200)**

Dimitri was here. In the shop. I pretended to act surprised.

I was in the back eating lunch when Lissa burst through the break room doors and yelled out, "He's here. Dimitri is here. I saw him at the front counter. He's asking Adrian where you are." She was out of breath. Poor Lissa.

I dropped my sandwich (ham…not turkey) down on the table and got up…all part of the show. I walked curiously out of the break room and toward the front of the store. Dimitri was reaching over the counter grabbing for something, and Adrian was telling him he wasn't aloud to touch things, but I doubted Dimitri cared. In fact, I knew he didn't care…but I also knew what he was doing.

"You guys write music on that wall right there, no?" Dimitri voiced to Adrian even thought Dimitri knew the answer. Adrian pushed him back a little so he couldn't be reaching over to his side of the counter anymore and nodded.

Dimitri reached over again. Seeing in him action was making me hot for him…but I needed to focus on looking surprised and confused! FOCUS.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Adrian asked. I wanted to laugh so bad at him, but couldn't yet.

"Give me the damn sharpie. I've seen Rose it pull out from somewhere around here before. Find it and give it to me! Where is she?" He looked like a mad man.

"I'm right here, Dimitri." I told and almost blew my cover when I smiled just a bit. I hid it before Lissa noticed.

It was easy to fake all of this breaking up crap to Lissa before today because Dimitri and I had never really been in front of Lissa together since the pretend breakup…it was easy to make up all these false situations between Sexy man and I about fighting and cheating because she was never around us to think otherwise. Oh she had it in for her.

He turned and pretended to notice me for the first time. Adrian handed him the sharpie and he took it. Dimitri held his hands up and pleaded to me. "Rose, just stay there okay?"

"What are you doing here?"

He walked over to the wall, and started writing. "Just stay there please." I turned to Lissa and crossed my arms, waiting to see whatever it was he was writing down.

'_I think I want to marry you._' Marry You. Bruno Mars

And then he got down on one knee. I was motionless. Lissa started ushering people out of the store and flipped the sign to 'Closed.' She took the by standing people who worked here into the break room and told them to stay there. Then she came back.

Meanwhile…

"You've got to be kidding me." Adrian said and walked up to me, pulling my arms into his. "Rose, don't you dare say yes." He threw his hands up. "This is crazy. You guys haven't even spoken in months." I nodded along with him and turned to Dimitri who looked at me pleadingly.

"Dimitri, I can't say yes. You know that."

He stayed on his knees. "Is it because of him?" He asked, nodding his head over to Adrian.

I laughed miserably and shook my head. "No, Dimitri, it's because of everything else." I let out a breath. "This was our problem when we were together." I gestured to the both of us. "Whenever we had an issue, we didn't talk it out. We blew it off, and it wasn't good for us. We rushed into things…and like Adrian said, I haven't seen or talked to you in months."

It became extremely awkward after that. Adrian looked smug, while Lissa looked sad. Dimitri got up from his spot and pulled my hand into his, and led me out of the shop. He took me out of view from the store and I looked back to make sure no one was watching.

I looked at him excitedly. "Do you think they bought it?"

He nodded and pushed me so my back was against the wall of the shopping center the music shop was a part of. He laid a kiss on my lips. "How long until we tell them the whole cheating was a lie?"

"I don't know…but this has got to be the prank of the century. I deserve an Oscar."

"If you come to my place tonight, I'll give you something better than that. After all, you are carrying my child." I liked the sound of that.

I smiled and rubbed my hand over my belly. He placed his hand over mine and told me we'd better get back to the store so we could lay it on Lissa.

When we got back, Lissa stared incredulously at our interlocked hands with her mouth open. "Did you say yes, Rose?"

"I probably would have Lissa…if this was all real."

She looked between Dimitri and I. Adrian had apparently gone to the break room with the others. "What are you-"

"I told you I always win Lissa."

She scrunched up her eyebrows and then looked at us in shock when she remembered. "Are you kidding, Rose? This was all to get back at me for saying you weren't the Queen of Pranks THREE YEARS AGO at that stupid party?"

I nodded. "I told you I was going to prove you wrong someday."

She jumped for me. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, ROSE HATHAWAY!"

I held her off me. "No, no, no. I'm going to tell you how this was possible first, just so I can brag about it some more. The lovely Dimitri here acted so impeccably, might I add." I kissed him before continuing…

I told her about how everything that I had said happened since the day I 'walked in on Dimitri cheating with Tasha' (there was no Tasha, by the way!) was a lie…except Sam dying. Sadly, my girl had passed.

I couldn't believe she had even fell for it when I told her I was going to tell it to her in the same time frame as my favorite movie, (500) Days of Summer. Dimitri had said that would give us away for sure, but I risked it. And oh what a great move it was!

"I can't believe you, Rose" Lissa said and slapped my arm. "You know I'm going to have to get you back right?"

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it. Face it, Liss, you can never beat me."

And then I walked over to the wall and wrong just above Dimitri's 'wedding proposal',

'_To new beginnings..._'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well there you have it. One question: Do you hate me? AHAHAHAHA.


	5. Good Life

**A/N: **Beware: Most of this chapter is **M rated**, but not too graphic, because I'm not a very good lemon writer. So, here is the first chapter of Part 2! I really hope you like it. I wanted to get it up as soon as possible, so I didn't have the time to edit anything. If there is anything wrong, I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out. But if something doesn't make sense at all to you, just send me a message or post a review. I hope you like this! I look forward to continuing this story! I have other ideas brewing in my mind as well. Has anyone ever seen the movie, Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind? I have a story idea that'll be something like that movie...not sure if I'll stick to it though. But anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy

**Good Life  
><strong>**(some time after the prank - a couple months or so)**

_'This could really be a good life...' _Good Life, One Republic

I thought as I lay in bed, with Dimitri beside me, I thought once again about the little prank I did to Lissa. Dimitri noticed the smile on my face and held me to him. "What's got you so happy?"

I moved closer to him and ran a hand over his chest while I spoke. "Just thinking about our prank-best of the century if you ask me." I started planting small kisses all over his body and laid directly on top of him. My head rested in the crook of his neck. He smelled so delicious.

Dimitri laughed and squeezed me closer to him, running his hand through my hair that he loved so much. "No more pranks from now on though, Roza. Don't want to risk the baby."

Smiling, I held myself up so I could see his face. We locked eyes and stared at each other until I pressed my lips gently to his. "I love you so much," I said and then kissed him over and over again. When I pulled back I was overwhelmed with him. His touch, his smell, his taste. Everything about him was heavenly.

"Why'd you stop," Dimitri groaned softly, whining about how I stopped kissing him. I took his bottom lip in between my teeth and pulled, and started kissing around his jaw. "That's better," he mumbled and I laughed softly, then stopped again.

I rolled off of him and slowly inched to the edge of the bed, to get as far away him as possible. I pretended to fall asleep, and started fake snoring softly. I almost laughed when I felt Dimitri try to pull my body back to his, but I squirmed and slipped off the bed. I didn't fall hard, but it made a loud thud when I hit the ground.

I stayed there and tried to cover my bare body by curling into myself. When I cracked an eye open slowly, a smile grew over my face. Dimitri was leaning over the edge looking down at me.

"Get back up here," he laughed and called me to him. I shook my head and then he started rolling toward the edge as well and I pushed myself out of the way just before he fell onto the floor beside me.

We started laughing and I kissed Dimitri, and he held me so I could feel his whole body against mine. I moaned when he ran his hands down my back and stopped at my butt to mold myself to him. Feeling every inch of him was almost my undoing. "You're torturing me," I told him after a particularly passionate smooch.

"Mmm," he sounded. "Good."

Smiling, I licked his cheek and sucked his skin into my mouth. How funny would it be to create a hickey on his face. Let everyone he sees him know for sure that he is taken. "You're mine," I whispered and grabbed his face in my hands and looked into his eyes. "I own you," I said in my possessive voice. He started kissing me and in between breaths, I asked, "Do I own you?"

I wanted to hear him say it. I wanted to know that he knew he belonged to me and only me. I wasn't going to let any girl ever get a hold of him. I didn't want my prank to ever become a truth. I was never going to let him go.

He nodded against me, pressing his lips softly to mine. "You've always owned me." Completely satisfied with his answer, I continue to move my lips against his, but then he pulls away.

The look on Dimitri's face is disappointment. "Don't you have anything to say back?"

Thinking for a second, I reach up and start kissing his neck. "Don't stop," I say so we can keep going, because I don't want to stop feeling this way. So aroused, and so alive.

He pushes me off his and pins me on the floor, his fingers biting into my arms to hold me down. I'm just out of reach from his lips…if only I could lean up just a little bit more… "Say you're mine," he orders, his accent bursting out more than usual.

I've noticed before that when he gets aroused, his voice turns ragged and breathy, and his accent becomes more noticeable, then I want him even more.

Getting caught up in my thoughts, I don't answer right away, because the tingling sensation I have all over my body is too much. So when Dimitri shoves his lips on my with a feral passion, almost biting at my lips sending bursts of pain and pleasure throughout my body, I feel like I'm drowning. Then he pulls away and I feel empty.

He whispered against me, "Say you're mine."

I let out a small whimper, "I'm yours. Now show me how much you love me."

Careful of my stomach, where a bump was now visible, Dimitri lifted me in his arms and carried us back to the bed. I had almost forgotten we were on the floor.

The moment my back hit the sheets, Dimitri was in me. No foreplay, no sweet talk-we were done with that for now. We had already made love tonight, the reason for our lack of clothing, and it was gentle and slow. It appeared this time would be hard and fast.

The quick invasion sparked sensations all over my body. All that was going on now blurred together to make for a huge ultimate feeling of satisfaction.

It was _so _good.

The moment he slammed in, he pulled out so far that he was almost out and then rammed back in. My body arched upward and I could feel my nipples brush his body. I could feel them growing harder.

"Dimitri." I moaned out, he kept pounding into my endlessly.

Then he pulled out and turned my body around so my front was to the bed. It was so fast, I hardly had to time to figure out what had happened before he was in me again, slamming into me hard from behind. The new position brought a whole new set of sensations. I felt him bury himself completely into me and I groaned.

"Faster," I gasped out and he mumbled sweet words into my ear as he bent down so his chest was on my back. He sped up. The flexibility of his body always surprised me.

"Roza, I love you so much." He kissed the back of my neck and I felt his tongue slipping across my upper back.

As Dimitri thrust into me, he let out little sounds over and over again and they drove me wild. He stayed in the spot he was and wrapped his arms around me. Cradling my stomach, he suddenly became gentle, his hands running slowly over my belly.

The action brought a huge sense of happiness through me. I smiled and moved so I could turn around a face him. He hadn't taken his hands off of my stomach and when I rested on my back, Dimitri started kissing my stomach and slowly venturing lower.

Before he could reach the spot I wanted him to get to, I stopped him and pulled him up to my face. There would be other times for that.

He brushed my sweaty hair back and kissed me. "You make me so happy," he whispered against my lips and eased himself back into me all the while staring into my eyes.

He had told me a couple times before that he liked to watch me as he made love to me. It was a similar thing to when he liked to see my face after he kissed me. Little comments like that always pleased me. I smiled at him and he slipped in and out of me.

"Dimitri, I love you."

Out bodies slid against each other, and it wasn't long before we reached our climaxes. We both spoke each other's name as we hit our high…I came just a little before Dimitri.

Resting in Dimitri's arms, we basked in each other for a little while longer before falling asleep. Just on the edge of sleep, Dimitri spoke in the darkness of the room. Light from the moon shone into my room and I was just able to make out Dimitri's silhouette.

"Rose?" He whispered. He didn't know if I was still awake or not.

I raised myself up a bit to try and make out his face. "Hm?"

He sat up a bit as well and the rays from the window hit his face. I could make out the reluctance in his voice when he spoke. "Um," he cleared his throat. "Do you love me?"

The question had an easy answer and I always could say 'yes' without even thinking about it, because it was true, but the reasoning for him asking that clouded my mind and I didn't answer right away. I saw him swallow uneasily.

I ran my hand up his chest and focused my eyes on his lips when my thumb pulled at it. "Of course," I kissed him. "Why would you even ask? Did I not tell you enough tonight?"

He shook his head quickly when he saw my worried face. "No, it's not that…" He suddenly became quiet and looked down at the sheets that covered us. I leant down, so I could meet his eyes.

"What is it?"

His eyes searched mine. "Do you love me enough to marry me?"

I backed up a little bit, taken back. I wasn't sure if he was asking or not. He took my distance as a bad sign and sighed, "You don't." The disappointment in his voice was clear.

"I do!" I assured him, "I'm just confused…Are you asking me to marry you?"

He reached over me to turn on the light I had beside my bed. The light hit my eyes and I was suddenly fully awake.

He took my hands in his. "I don't have a ring. I didn't come here tonight to plan on asking you to marry me. This is just as nerve-wracking for you as it is for me. I just can't ignore what I feel for you, what I want to happen. I can't hold back any longer. This isn't the first time I've thought about asking you to marry me. I've pictured this moment so many times before. Have you?" He squeezed my hands. "No, don't answer that. I don't want to know the answer. I think I'm just rambling." He let go of my hands. "This probably isn't how you wanted to be proposed to and now I've ruined it." He threw his fist down on the bed. "Damn it."

As much as I tried to help it, a laugh escaped my lips. Dimitri looked up immediately. "Is this funny to you?" he asked. I could see that I hurt him.

I grasped his hand in mine and pushed him forcefully so he fell back onto the bed. I climbed on top of him. "Yes."

His face became the picture of pain.

"No!"

"Which is it, Rose?"

"No to it being funny," I explained. "Yes, to being your wife."

His face lit up and his eyes searched my face. "Yes?"

I kissed him. "Mhm."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So there's the first chapter of Part 2. This chapter was mostly written as an opening to the continuation of the fic. I'll write a bit more on the pregnancy and wedding, and of course bring back the characters from Part 1, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Mia... Which character are you looking forward to seeing more of? Did you like this chapter? What do you want to happen next? Any requests?


	6. Bubble Toes

**A/N: **Okay, make sure to go back to Chapter 5 and read that in case you missed it, because there were some complications with the story prior to now. People weren't able to review, because I deleted the chapter with my author's note. But, you most certainly CAN review this chapter, so go ahead and do that with thoughts about the last chapter as well as this one, please! I also didn't edit this chapter either to get it up to you faster so you all could review, so be considerate! This chapter has some rather funny situations and something to think about. Make sure to go back and answer the questions from the last chapter and this one as well! Scroll on, readers!

**Disclaimer: **Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy

**Bubble Toes  
>(the next day) <strong>

When I woke up the next morning, Dimitri wasn't beside me. For a moment, I panicked, but then I heard noises coming from the hallway. I got up from bed and quietly lurked toward the door.

Dimitri was talking to someone in hushed tones. I peeked through the crack of the door and saw him talking on the phone. I didn't make a sound. I reached to the chair beside me and grabbed my robe, slipped it on as soundlessly as possible.

I noticed that Dimitri didn't have anything on as he talked on the phone. My eyes drifted down to his butt, which I had the perfect view of. I almost groaned a sound of appreciation, but held back.

"I don't know…Monday, maybe. I'm not sure." He sounded unsure. I wondered who it was he was talking to. The light outside told me it was already morning. I could tell it was early, though. Who could be calling at this time? Dimitri was obviously being secretive with whoever he was talking to. His hushed tones were proof of that. "I've been busy with Rose and the baby. I'm not sure when we can meet next. I haven't seen you in a while. I'm sorry."

The earlier worries of my prank situation becoming the truth came back to my mind. But it was Dimitri, he wouldn't do that to me…not after proposing to me. However, when he told the person over the phone he loved them, I wasn't so sure.

His simple words left me planted in the ground, I couldn't move, not even when he turned around and found me watching him. He raised his eyebrows and shoved his phone in the crook of his arms and held my face in his hands. I couldn't meet his eyes.

"What's wrong, beautiful?"

I wasn't one to beat around the bush. "Who were talking to?" I was close to tears. The damn hormones from the pregnancy were really starting to get to me. A couple days ago, I freaked out when Lissa said she already had plans with Christian when I asked her to hang out. I yelled at her and started crying over the phone. A couple hours later when she showed up at my house, I felt dumb about what I had done and convinced her to go to him. My emotions were seriously getting out of control. The same was happening here.

Dimitri answered immediately, "My mother. She wants to meet you."

I let out a huge sigh of relief and took a couple slow breaths to try and calm myself down. A tear leaked out before I could help it. The damn emotions took forever to leave! Dimitri caught it and asked me what was wrong, worry shading his features.

"Nothing," I lied, but he didn't believe me.

"Rose, you're a horrible liar. I thought I told you that before."

I shook my head and walked back to bed and sunk into the mattress. I didn't want to tell him my irrational fears. He would probably laugh at me.

Dimitri followed me onto the bed and asked, "Tell me what's wrong." When I didn't say anything, Dimitri started fanning my face with his hand and then slipped said hand into my robe to rub my belly softly. I remembered the baby that we were having and thought I should probably open up to him if I wanted everything to go smoothly. I owed it to him and to our growing child.

"It's stupid, really. It's just, I'm afraid of-" I stuttered. "I'm so afraid of our prank becoming a reality. Like some kind of Inception crap." I laugh at my lame movie reference and avoided meeting Dimitri's eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm scared of you cheating on me. When I saw you on the phone telling the person on the other line you wanted to see them again and that you loved them, I expected the worst…I'm sorry. I don't know why I have this fear." When I finally looked at him, he looked a bit hurt. "But I knew you'd never do that to me!"

He waved me off. "No, I know. I guess I'll just have to love you every moment of time we spend together until this fear goes away. I promise you, I will never do anything to hurt you." He grabbed my face and looked me in the eyes. "Look at me, baby."

When I did, he kissed me.

We both fell back asleep and when I woke up, Dimitri's sleeping form was still beside me.

I got up and slipped out my robe, then put on Dimitri's shirt. It reached my knees, I felt so comfortable in his clothing. I couldn't wait until he moved in with me.

He brought it up a week or so ago after the first time we went to the doctors for a checkup on the baby, who was very healthy. A big baby, probably due to the large amounts of food I ate a time. Dimitri joked all the time about how I could eat and eat. He was careful with his comments as of now though, because he knew I thought I was getting fat…which I was.

But anyway, we were planning for him to move out of his place and into mine because of the extra space I had and also it was cheaper to live here than Dimitri's.

Ever since that conversation, I had been having dreams about the two of us living together with a baby to raise. Though it wasn't in our plans to have a baby, it wasn't a burden…I think the moment the situation presented itself, we grasped onto the idea and loved the idea of starting a family. We hadn't been together for more than a year, but I _knew_ he was the one for me. Despite Adrian's protests.

I padded into the kitchen to start making breakfast. Opening the freezer, I pulled out a couple waffles and put them into the toaster…I couldn't exactly cook anything that didn't come already made. I was a 'just add heat' kind of girl. Dimitri was the cook in the family. If he had woken up before me, I knew that I'd have a full blown breakfast waiting for me.

His skills in the kitchen were such a turn on for me. Every time I saw him in front of that stove, I pictured him with nothing on but an apron catering to my every food craving.

I shook the intruding thought out of my head before I was urged to go back into bed and practically assault Dimitri. The waffles popped out of the microwave not long after and I put them both on plates. I sat down at the table and started drowning mine in syrup when Dimitri poked his head out the door.

When he saw me, a smile spread across his face. "That's where my shirt went," he mused and walked in with only boxers on.

His long lean body was packed with muscles and my food was forgotten. I stood up and wobbled over to him, pressing my lips to his arm. "I love your body," I mumbled and rubbed my face against his chest. Dimitri laughed and his body rumbled against my face, the muscles contracting against my face. Sweet, sweet feelings, I thought.

"I'm engaged to a woman who wants me for my body only." He hugged me. "I should run while I still have the choice."

We laughed together and ate breakfast together.

It was moments like this that made me really thankful that I had walked off like a mad woman in that park a year ago.

We sat together at the table for a little while longer.

A thought entered my mind. "Do you think we would've ever met if I hadn't gone into the clearing that day?" I thought about for a moment and answered my own question. "Probably not."

Dimitri shook his head. "I think you're right. We've never crossed paths before, probably never would." He reached across the table and brought my hand to his lips. "I'm so glad that you found me, Roza."

I smiled at him and felt the same way. "Me too."

The next couple of days went along just like this. Waking up together, loving each other, but then the next week came and everything abruptly came to a stop it seemed.

Dimitri was frustrated with me, because he walked into the music store a couple minutes early and found me and Adrian eating lunch together. I remembered the scene just as it happened.

I had been having a hard time getting around the store, and needed a break. Lunch sounded great when Adrian offered because my stomach was begging for some food. I couldn't deny my child what it needed.

Adrian slipped my arm over his shoulder and kindly helped me to the break room. I'd never say it out loud, but he was really helpful. The pregnancy brought out a completely new side to him. He was caring, and helpful, and way too good to me. It might've just been the hormones, but a secret part of me was becoming attracted to him. When my eyes drifted to his butt as he bent over to get our lunches from the staff fridge, I took a deep breath after I realized what I was doing and looked down at my feet.

What in the world was I doing? Looking at another man, Adrian no less!

The song on the speakers rang through my ears.

'_It's as simple as something that nobody knows that her eyes are as big as her bubbly toes_' Bubble Toes, Jack Johnson.

The voice over the loud speakers was so sensual at the beginning of this song, which was the part it was on at the moment and did nothing to cool me down.

I thought for a moment. A scenario of me being the one who cheated passed through my mind. I wondered what it would do to Dimitri.

When Adrian sat down in front of me and started opening my lunch for me, I quickly disregarded the thought. I would _never_ cheat on Dimitri. It would hurt him and myself in the long run. I loved him so much. It was just the hormones taking over me. Nothing more. God, I felt like a sex maniac these past few months.

I promised to let Dimitri take care of me later.

Anyway, Adrian and I started eating our lunches and after we finished, we had about ten minutes left of our break and started talking. He asked me plain, simple questions about the pregnancy and how things were going between Dimitri and I. Before, I had been reluctant to tell him because of his interest in me, but now, I felt like we were confidants, and I held nothing back from him. Wonder what Dimitri would think of that…

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" Adrian asked and sipped his drink, the only part of his lunch he had left. I had completely swallowed mine. None of my drink was left and I was thirsty. Adrian offered me a drink of water and I took it, thinking oddly as I put my lips to the bottle that it was almost like I was kissing Adrian. Jesus, these hormones.

I checked the clock as I gave the drink back to Adrian. I caught him licking the outer rim of the water as he drank. I pretended not to notice the way his tongue sensually moved over where my lips had just been. _Definitely just like kissing him, _I thought.

I remembered another lyric from the song,

'_I remember when you and me, how we used to be just good friends, wouldn't give me none when all I wanted was some_'

Damn it. I was not comfortable thinking these thoughts.

I found myself wishing Lissa had been at work today. Maybe she could pull me out of this horny state of mind. Oh God, what if everyone started making me aroused?

I found my voice to answer Adrian. "No, not yet. We find out next month. We've sort of been putting it off." Finishing his drink, he closed the cap and threw it into the trash can. Show off, I thought, but the fact that he had made it in from such a far distance impressed me far more than it should have. He caught me staring at him with want and smirked.

Then, abruptly, he got down on his knees and told me to stand up. Dirty thoughts ran wildly through my head when he held me still with a hand on my thigh.

I swallowed hard. "Adrian what are you doing? I'm with Dimitri."

He laughed and rested his head on my leg. I wasn't so sure if I'd be able to stop anything if he started something. The thought worried me. What was I doing? Dimitri's face entered my mind and I pushed him away.

"Chill, Rose," his fingers rested on my lower back. He still knelt before me. "I want to feel your stomach." He rested his hands gently on my stomach. He smiled up at me, a happy glint in his green eyes. "Is that kicking I feel?" He asked, a crazy amazed look on his face. I grinned and nodded. This was the first time someone else had felt the baby kicking.

"Rose?" I heard my name called from the door. I looked up and saw Dimitri looking at Adrian and I with confusion in his gaze. I stepped back from Adrian like I had been caught doing something wrong.

Immediately, I felt guilty for allowing Adrian to spark such thoughts in my head, even though Dimitri couldn't read my mind. If he could, I knew he'd feel betrayed for sure.

I didn't look at Adrian as he stood up and wiped his hand on his jeans. He threw away our stuff and walked nervously by Dimitri who still stood at the door.

"What the hell was that?" He asked after Adrian was gone.

I shrugged like it was nothing. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb."

"It was nothing, honest. We were just having lunch, and he wanted to feel the baby kicking."

His face dropped, the anger in his voice gone. Now there was complete sadness and jealousy. He hadn't felt the baby kicking before and someone else had beaten him to it. The fact that it was Adrian made it a thousand times worse. "And did the baby start kicking, Rose?"

He regarded me closely. I knew my answer would kill him, but I didn't want to lie. I nodded and he let out a huge breath.

We didn't end up making love that night, and now I wanted to do something naughty more than ever. The things I started considering were desperate and would make me uncomfortable to admit to anyone…even myself.

I sat at the couch miserable. The house was completely quiet, the tv wasn't on, and Dimitri wasn't here. He was at his house, and had told me he was going to start packing his stuff to move in, but I knew he just wanted to get away from me.

I was worried for the future.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** Uh oh. Trouble in paradise. I had a lot of fun zooming through writing the scene with Adrian, because he's so easy to characterize and write for! I'm starting to like him more and more! Sexy Adrian who teases Rose. AND DIMITRI! Poor him. He needs to satisfy Rose's needs! What did you think of this chapter? What do you want to happen in the future? Was this story worth my continuing? Thanks again for reviewing! I love reading reviews!


	7. A Thousand Miles

**A/N: **Make sure to go back and read and review the last two chapters in case you missed them! Guys, are you not liking what you're reading? I only got three or four reviews for the last two chapters! That's an all time low. I won't continue writing if I don't have much of an audience. I'd rather go on and start something new if that's the case. Please don't pass up reviewing.

This chapter will make some people mad, but the next will make up for it, I promise. This chapter was needed to show how needy the hormones are making Rose and how much she needs Dimitri. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.

**A Thousand Miles  
>(a couple days later) <strong>

"Is it weird that I thought about you kissing me?" I asked Adrian when he sat down in front of me and started going through a couple new inventory I had left behind for someone else to do. I felt bad now, because I hadn't intended for Adrian to be left with the job. I expected some other person to do them. I started to help him.

Adrian didn't look up from his work when he spoke, "Of course not," he cheekily admitted, "Everyone thinks about kissing me at least once in their lifetime." He joked and as much as I hated to admit it, it lifted my mood.

I hadn't talked to Dimitri, my fiancé, in a couple days and going on without him was pure torture. I hated sleeping alone in my bed, it was too huge for just one person. If Dimitri didn't show up soon, I'd have to get a dog or something…

My mind went to Samantha. I gave a wistful look at the CD in my hands and threw it down on the desk. I was really starting to think that nothing in this world would work out smoothly for me. It seemed like everything that could go wrong did.

There were a handful of things that I had on my plate right now, being Lissa's maid of honor, getting back into Dimitri's good book, getting these confusing thoughts of Adrian out of my head, and my body! My body was the biggest, and I'm being literal, problem on my list right now and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

I wanted to bang my head on the desk when I realized that I couldn't stop any of those things.

"Ugh," I whined, "I'm so hormonal and tired and angry and annoyed. Damn you, Dimitri!" Adrian watched me out of the corner of his eye.

I picked the CD back up and got back to work. We were about half-way through the box when Adrian spoke again. "I think you need a night to relax," Adrian recommended and I agreed with him, but had no idea how to find the time or place to do such a thing.

"Yeah, when I get rich and can pay someone to come over and rub my feet, I'll let you know." I grumbled angrily and thought about how easy it would be to throw a fit to Stan about my feet hurting and being bloated or something to go home early. The more I thought about it, the more it sounded like the way to go.

"Rose, what exactly do you think I'm here for?" Adrian swung side to side in his chair, then got up and walked over to the damn wall full of shitless writings. That's all they were, I depressingly thought. He pulled a sharpie out of his pocket, and I was sure he carried the damn thing around with him everywhere. He was always writing things on the wall to cheer me up, or bring some kind of reaction out of me. "I'm not just here to taunt you with my kissable lips, or my sexy charm." I scoffed at his lie. He was for sure lying. He loved taunting me, he loved teasing me.

I was sure of it.

A burning rage built inside me and I felt overwhelmed with foolish desire. If Dimitri didn't come back home soon, I would resort to cheating on him. That I knew without a doubt. Screw it. I'm a woman and I have needs. I opened my phone up to get ready to text that to him, but Adrian ran over and grabbed it out of my hands.

He interlaced his fingers with mine and placed a gentle kiss against my knuckles. "Read what I wrote, Rose."

I huffed and my eyes searched the wall for something new. I couldn't find anything. "Point it out to me," I said. "Apparently being pregnant has turned me into a blind babbling fool because I don't see anything different."

Adrian rubbed circles into my palm and I found it soothing, but tried not to focus on the tingles it sent down my spine. Touch was all this was, desire, hormones. Damn it, Dimitri! I reached for my phone again, but he held it out of reach.

Keeping my phone locked in his grasp, he walked over to the wall and pointed to a spot where he had written in tiny script,

'_If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by ? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you tonight_'A Thousand Miles, Vanessa Carlton.

I loved that song. The sweet sentiment brought tears to my eyes, which Adrian so sweetly brushed away with his thumbs.

"That's what Dimitri should be thinking right now, instead of pushing himself away from you." He suddenly turned serious. "If I had you, Rose, I'd never let you get away."

I felt the need to defend Dimitri. "He's not letting me get away."

Adrian placed a hand to my shoulder and leaned in, making me realize how close the two of us were standing. "Then what do you call this right now?" I could feel his breath on my face.

It was situations like this that led to Dimitri getting angry with me. I wanted him to come home, and giving into Adrian while I was pregnant with Dimitri's child, while I _loved_ Dimitri was not going to help anything. I pushed him back and shook my head. My eyes drifted to the words he just wrote. They were how I felt about Dimitri, not Adrian. "Nothing. I'm pregnant, Adrian," I explained. "There might've been a chance for you if I wasn't, but I am, and I love Dimitri. He asked me to marry him," I confided, because I knew it would hurt him just enough to get him to back off. It was cruel, but necessary.

His beautiful eyes searched my left hand. "You're not wearing a ring."

"It doesn't matter. He asked me." I wasn't so sure if he still wanted to follow through with it though, the way he was acting now. And if he did, how long would it be before something went wrong and Dimitri avoided me again?

"Then, where is he now?" Positively, I knew that Adrian said that to hurt me as I had him. I saw something like regret in his eyes after the words slipped out of his mouth.

"I don't know."

I waddled into Stan's office and fed him the lie I had come up with earlier and left without telling Adrian goodbye. The asshole didn't deserve it.

When I made it home, I walked into a house with the otherworldly smell of foods. My hope shot up to new heights when I rushed into the kitchen expecting to find Dimitri with open arms. But no, instead, there was Lissa with a cake on the counter and a few groceries on my counters. She was putting things away in the fridge while something warmed up in the microwave. I looked at her oddly and wondered how she got in and what in the hell she was doing.

"Uh," I let out, "What are you doing here?"

She continued what she was doing and wiped her hands on a towel after she was done. She pointed to my bedroom. "I'm making soup for Dimitri."

Dimitri?

I opened the door to my bedroom and there was Dimitri in bed without a shirt on, watching tv. He didn't look at me when I entered. It hurt to see him there and not feel welcome enough in my own house to go cuddle up to him.

Closing the door, I went back to Lissa. "What is he doing here? Why are _you_ taking care of him?" I was jealous. I wanted to know why Dimitri had thought it wise to call Lissa instead of me, and why the hell was he even here? Just to shove it in my face that he could survive without me while I was suffering?

She pulled the soup out of the microwave and blew on it, her motherly instinct was shining right now and I thought of a million names I could call her to piss her off, but I bit my tongue. I needed to know what was going on. "Can you answer me?" I bit out, my patience wearing thin.

She took the bowl in to him and I watched, completely annoyed at the both of them.

I exploded.

Walking into my room with hard foot steps, I ripped open the drawers that held my clothes and went to the closet to find a duffel bag. I started packing clothes in and ignored Lissa like she did me when she asked me what I was doing.

"Fuck both of you," I yelled. "I'm going to Adrian's." I said and stormed out of my own place. Just before I reached the door, I called out, "When I come back, I want both of you gone."

A little while later, I made it back to the damn building I had just left and stormed in, still angry from what happened in my apartment. As I expected, Adrian was still there. I walked up to him, duffle bag on my shoulder, and shoved a paper and pen in his face. "Write down your address. I'm staying at your place tonight."

He raised his eyebrows at me and pushed the items I held aside. "No need," he told me and put his nametag into one of the drawers of the front desk. "I'm heading there now. I'll drive you." He led me out of the store and into his car.

We were about half way to his place, or so he'd told me, when he spoke, "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" I shook my head and stayed staring at the road ahead.

"Hell no."

He turned the air down a few notches because it was getting a little cold, but I hadn't minded. The cold was burning my face, and any type of pain to get rid of the emotional train wreck I was right now was good. I leaned my head against the window and my shoulder started shaking. Before I could help it, tears started rolling down my face.

Adrian reach across the shift and pulled my hand into his. He held on tight like if he'd let go, I'd float away and for that I was thankful. I needed someone like him to root me down right now. I thought once more about how great he's been to me. "Why are you doing this?" I asked him as we pulled into his driveway. My cheeks were stained with tears, but I had stopped the crying.

"You're not going to like the answer, Rose," he confessed and then grabbed my duffel bag from the backseat and led me inside. I wondered what he meant by that, but didn't get to ask him, because I felt a sudden buzzing in my pocket. I pulled out my phone, knowing who it would probably be, and answer it without even checking.

"Leave me the fuck alone." I seethe before hanging up and turning the damn thing off. Adrian looked at me with curiosity in his eyes. "Don't," I said before he could ask me who that was.

Following him in his house, I find that I actually like his living space. It was very comforting, but totally modern. Kind of what I wished my house was. I wasn't exactly the greatest interior decorator, but I tried, so whoever Adrian had gotten to do his place…well I had to know their name. "Wow," I breathed as I took in the place. It was great. "Your place is amazing. Who did you pay to do this place?" I laughed out.

When he didn't answer, I faced him waiting for an answer. He stared at me proudly. "I did it myself." He looked immensely happy that I liked his choice of decorum.

As I kept looking around, I kept finding myself wondering something. "Adrian, why are you working at the measly music shop when you could be doing things like this?" I spun around taking in every detail. I wished I lived here. This house needed to be mine. When my eyes met his, a thought formed in my head, but it couldn't be true, could it? "You're not still working there because of…" I trailed off.

"You?" Adrian asked. I nodded. He did as well.

"Adrian-"

"I love you." He blurted out and I stood shocked at him. Oh my God. Seeing this completely vulnerable side of Adrian made me want him that much more. I found myself thinking, 'what if this isn't just the hormones?' Dimitri didn't seem to want me anymore. Maybe I could… "I told you you wouldn't like the answer." He was referring to his earlier question.

Biting my lip, because I had an inkling of a thought that I'd regret this, I slowly made my way over to him and grabbed his head in my hands. Before I could second guess it, I put my lips on his.

He immediately wrapped me in his arms and lifted me off the ground and surprisingly pushed me against the wall beside to door. This situation was too similar to one I had had with Dimitri, that I almost mixed the two of them up which wasn't good.

Adrian kissed me like there was no tomorrow, brutally brushing his lips against mine, pulling ,tugging, bruising. His lips pressed onto mine over and over again. I mumbled against his raw lips, "I didn't know you had that in you." My breath sounded unlike me, airy and lustful. I felt like someone else.

Before I knew it, his lips were on mine again and he was whispering against me, "You don't know how long I've wanted this." His hands were raging and desperate to find skin. He pulled my shirt up to rest his hands on my stomach. It felt odd, his hands on my stomach…where Dimitri's should be. "You're making me so happy right now."

That's when I pulled away. This wasn't right. I shouldn't have been doing this. It was just the arousal getting to me. I needed an outlet and Adrian was willing. I held him back with a hand to his chest. "I can't. This is getting too serious for me." I swallowed hard.

"No," Adrian breathed, and I knew that he truly did love me, which was why I was holding off on this. I knew that if anything else happened, I would wake up regretting it and hating myself for the sadness I'd see in Adrian's eyes when I would have to tell him the truth. This was only me satisfying my selfish need.

"Adrian, I don't love you. Not like you love me." I started crying again. I was screwing everything up. I grabbed my duffle bag and then remembered that I didn't have my car. I sat down on his couch and started calling Lissa, because I couldn't stay the night here.

I hated feeling like I was running back to her after I'd told her to fuck off, but I needed someone to give me a ride. I didn't want to ask Adrian. She answered quickly. "Rose, where the hell are you? Your car's at the shop, but you aren't! We've been-"

"I told you where I was going to be, Lissa. I'm at Adrian's." I watched Adrian as he paced back and forth waiting for me to end my call. "Can you come pick me up so I don't have to walk home?" I give her the address and she promised to be here within the next half hour. I hope she gets her quicker than that.

The moment the call ended, Adrian was in front of me on his knees. "If I'm not aloud to be with you, please let me be _around_ you," he asked and I felt so relieved, yet at the same time guilty. I was always guilty when I was around Adrian, I thought. I nodded, though I didn't think he should stick around me any longer, because I'd never satisfy the filling he needed of me. Just like he'd never satisfy mine.

I was meant for Dimitri, and this was a screw-up. It was a wake-up call.

I was still pissed at my Russian, but I knew I'd forgive him eventually. He was mine, and I was his, I thought bitter sweetly when a knock came at the door. That was quick, I thought.

Dimitri stormed in raging shit mad pulling Adrian up by the shirt. I knew Dimitri saw his puffy and bruised lips from the look on his face. When he turned to see if mine were the same, he let go of Adrian and told me to "Come on," and I followed him out. He didn't help me carry my heavy bag or open the door for me. I was pregnant, and Dimitri had always insisted on doing everything for me.

Not today, I thought.

No, because today, I had become a jealous hormonal bitch that kissed a man who wasn't her fiancé. I felt a fight coming on.

Well, it wouldn't be the first one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** I always feel so bad for Adrian. He's always the second choice, but anyway, I had so much fun writing this chapter! Judging on the other fic I have, I write a lot about cheating, but this doesn't seem so serious. So don't worry, Dimitri and Rose will make up. In fact, they already have to me, because I already have the next chapter written. I'm sad because I only got THREE reviews for the last two chapters! I'm worried that I shouldn't have started writing the epilogue. Please review if you want me to continue and please review the last few chapters if you haven't already! It would mean so much to me.


	8. Here Comes Your Man

**A/N: **I've been completely sad about my lack of response, but I guess it's getting better! I enjoy getting reviews more than I like getting story alerts and such, so all of you who are just doing that, review as well! I'd really appreciate it. My greatest wish is to have everyone write long reviews haha. Anyway, this chapter has a bit of a lemon. Not descriptive and it's pretty short. You'll know when it's coming. I hope you enjoy reading about Rose and Dimitri's way of making up!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy

**Here Comes Your Man  
>(a little while later) <strong>

When we got back to my house, I lifted my duffle bag and trumped through the front door. The whole ride over I could tell Dimitri was trying to hold back his anger. He was fuming, and the sounds of his breath as he stood behind me was proof of that.

I dropped the bag down where I was and stood still, waiting for him to burst. We fought very rarely, and when we did, they were only small couple fights…you know, arguments about the tv, or food. This time was something serious. I had pretty much cheated on him, and he had been ignoring me.

Hell, this was all his fault. If he had just stopped being mad at me, we could've gotten rid of that need I had to find release.

Sighing, I turned around so I could see his face. He was looking down at the ground breathing heavily. When he looked up, the only thought that entered my mind was…

'_Here comes your man' _Here Comes your Man, The Pixies

I thought it sarcastically, of course.

The keys he had in his hands hit the wall, marking it with a dent. He had to have thrown those keys really hard to have done that. When his eyes met mine, I saw the burning rage.

I started backing away, because I didn't like the look in his eyes. Cradling my hands around my stomach for protection, my lips parted, afraid.

Never in my life did I think I would be afraid of Dimitri. Yet here I was. I found myself wondering if he would hurt me or not. It was not a good feeling.

He might've been mad at me, but I was pissed at him as well and I swear, if he ever laid a hand on me, I'd be out of here. Baby or no baby.

"Are you afraid?" Dimitri cried out. He looked disgruntled, his hair sticking up in places from him pulling at it. He had a look of disgust on his face as he looked at me. He approached me and I stood my ground. He was in my face now, his forehead smack against mine. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was trying to provoke me. "Do you seriously think that I'd hurt you?" He yelled at me, I flinched at the coldness of his voice, it was loud and busted in my ears.

I didn't want to answer him.

Dimitri moved away and went to my bedroom, locking the door on me. Oh hell no. I got to the door and started pounding on it with my fists as hard as I could. "Dimitri, get your ass out here! This is my fucking house! You don't lock doors in my house!" I started kicking the door. "Open the damn door!"

I heard the lock turn and the door was cracked open. I slipped in before he was urged to shut it again and closed it behind me. Dimitri sat on my bed with his head in his hands. I didn't dare touch him, so I stayed where I was.

Ugh. Why couldn't have Lissa just kept to her damn self and not have told Dimitri where I was so he could pick me up? I obviously called _her_ for a reason. I didn't want to face any man tonight. I was already pissed at the two of them, and this was making me furious.

Dimitri didn't look up at me. "Why did you do it?" He asked.

"Oh, don't give me that shit. You know damn well why I did it." I was being cruel, but I didn't care. I'd argue with him all I wanted. I was pregnant and he was pissing me off. "Because," my voice was venomous. "You wouldn't satisfy me."

"What? You went to Adrian's to…" Oh God, he thought I went over there to have sex with him. Jesus.

"No," I explained. "I went there because I was pissed at you. Everything else happened because it was what felt right at the time."

"You kissed another man, Rose." Dimitri breathed out, his voice sounding less demeaning. "I can't believe you."

I scoffed at him and leaned against the doorframe. I couldn't see my feet from here. My belly covered them up and looking at my stomach, I realized how stupid this whole situation was. I was pregnant and here arguing with the father of my child because I kissed my coworker.

"Like you didn't expect anything better of me," I whined, the tears started falling on my face, because all I wanted to do was forgive him and have him forgive me for our wrongs so we could move on.

"You know that's a lie, Rose." He pointed his finger at me from where he sat.

"You haven't talked to me at all. What else was I supposed to do?" I lifted my hands up, hopeless. He needed to know that kissing Adrian wasn't anything. "I wanted you, and settled for him. You were gone, and I was so angry with you for not coming to see me, for making me sleep alone." I shook my head and hit the door with my fist.

"Don't pin this on me," Dimitri ordered. He was still angry, but I was past the anger. I wanted this all to stop.

Oh sure, I thought. I had my own reasons to be pissed right now. "I'm not the only one at fault here! Let's not forget you completely ignoring me for no reason! It hurt not having you talk to me at all. Damn it, I'm you ask me to marry you and then leave a couple days later. I didn't know if you were ever going to come back."

"I'm sorry about that, but I didn't go kiss some other girl!" The moment he said it, I imagined us switching places. I knew I'd be furious if I caught him kissing another woman…my stupid prank come true. It would have broken me. "When I said I was your property, I meant it." That hurt.

"So did I, but you messed with me!" Dear God, this fighting was actually making me hot for him! "I'm so _damn_ hormonal." I complained.

He took deep breaths and dragged his hands down his face. He caught on to what I was trying to tell him. "The only reason you went to Adrian is because you're a horny mess?"

"Yes." I nodded and he stared me down. It was the truth. "God yes."

I couldn't believe that even for a fraction of a second that I had questioned whether the attraction for Adrian was anything other than my hormones.

This man in front of me was the _only_ one for me.

My anger had been clouding my mind, I was sure.

Dimitri pulled me by the arms to the bed and laid me down on my back. Then he got up and stood at the end of the bed, pulling down his pants.

If he was just going to torture me I would kill him.

When he ridded himself of his clothes, he grabbed me by my legs and pulled me to the end of the bed. "If this is what you need, I'll give it to you." I thought I'd burst right there. His eyes burned into mine. "I'm the _only one_ who gets to satisfy you."

"Yes." The way he was talking turned me on so bad.

Dimitri pulled my shoes off and slowly slid my pants and underwear down my legs as well. His touch was everything I needed.

"Ungh," I groaned before he even entered me, so when he slid in a moment later without warning, I yelled his name out. "Dimitri!" I clutched his hands against mine, and pulled them to my belly. We moved together.

It finished quickly after, because all I wanted was release, and didn't feel the urge to drag this on.

Dimitri joined me on the bed and pulled me out of the rest of my clothing. He laid on his side to watch me.

I put my hand to his cheek. "I love you, Dimitri. Don't ever doubt that for a moment. I _do _belong to you." Pulling him to kiss me, he rested his hand on my belly. I gasped out when I felt the baby kicking and Dimitri's face lit up. "Do you feel that, Dimitri? That's your baby, kicking for you and only you."

We kissed again and Dimitri scooted down the bed to rest his head lightly upon my stomach. He ran his lips over my skin a couple times and then kissed my belly. "I can't wait to meet you," he said to the baby and we felt the kicking again. Dimitri looked up at me after a moment of silence. "I'm sorry."

I nodded and pulled him back up to me. "We both have things to be sorry for."

"We're going to have to talk about this more later," Dimitri said and I agreed with him, because I knew we would have to. It was better to talk things through.

I held him against me so his head was on my chest and ran my hand through his hair while his rested on my stomach.

"Later."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So there you have it. My favorite line from this chapter has got to be when Dimitri says, 'I'm the only one who gets to satisfy you.' Dimitri is so sexy. I _can't_ handle it. Haha. Anyway, what did you think? I sure am spitting out chapters lately aren't I? I'm about to get to work on another chapter for White Blank Page if anyone here reads that as well. I already have most of the next chapter for this fic written, so look for that. I might post it later tonight. No promises though. What else do you want to happen? Any juicy recommendations?


	9. My Favourite Book

**A/N: **Okay, before you read this chapter, I just wanted to let you know how happy you all have made with your reviews. I'm not sure why, but I feel really good about this chapter, maybe because writing it was so smooth and happy and listening to the song this chapter is titled after makes me so content. I really, really want to stress that you listen to the song mentioned in this chapter. If possible, go listen to the Demo version of it. I'll post a link on my profile. Please go check it out. You won't regret it. It's one of my favorites. It's just so beautiful and inspires me, and it's great for the story. Ah, as you can tell, I'm excited. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy

**My Favourite Book  
>(the next morning) <strong>

I watched as Dimitri made the two of us something to eat. It was lunch time and I was off today. Dimitri was as well, so we decided to talk through our problems so we could get back to jumping each other's bones every possible minute.

I laughed out loud at my thoughts. I was a horny fool!

Dimitri watched me in amusement, and I could only picture what he was thinking. Soon enough, there were two turkey sandwiches in front of us. I dug in, thinking about how turkey sandwiches were kind of our thing. Smiling as I chewed, I met Dimitri's eye.

He reached so his hand could rub my leg. Thankfully he stayed in the safe territory, if his hand had drifted up any higher, I would've lost it, and now was not the time for that. We needed to talk.

"It appears Adrian is an issue for us." I said as a conversation starter. We seemed to be dwelling on my wrongdoings more than what Dimitri had done, but I knew we'd have to finish talking about this first in order to move onto our first issue.

I waited for Dimitri's reaction. He continued chewing the food in his mouth, unfazed, and nodded. "I think so."

If we were going to work things out, we needed straight answers. "You think?" I asked a little annoyed. "I kind of need a definite answer here."

He stopped eating and met my eyes. "Then, yes. Adrian is an issue." He nodded. "He used to drive you crazy. What changed?" He looked jealous. "You let him _kiss_ you, touch your stomach." He squeezed my thigh a little too hard. "Your body is mine. I don't want him touching you."

Any other time, I'd feel thrilled by that statement, but underneath his words were the underlying message: You need to stay away from Adrian from now on. Which sucked because, I had promised Adrian he could stick around… "I don't know. He was helpful. Being pregnant brought out a new side of him." I guessed.

"That's my job," Dimitri said, scooting even closer to rest his hands on my belly. The baby started kicking for him, reacting to his touch, his voice. He stared at my belly in wonder before continuing, "You don't think he's trying to take my place?"

I shook my head. I guess I hadn't really thought of that, but I doubted Adrian was dumb enough to try and take on the father figure in my child's life. He knew Dimitri wasn't going anywhere…but then again, I had been telling him about our fight. Hmm. I gave Adrian the benefit of the doubt. "No." I said honestly. "Besides you can't be there for me all the time. Like I said, he's helpful. You should be grateful that I have him."

Okay I should've shut up after saying he was helpful… Saying Dimitri should've be grateful toward Adrian was a mistake, and I knew it right after the words left my mouth. Annoyance was all over Dimitri's face. "I should be grateful?" He narrowed his eyes at me, but I doubted _I _was really the one he was angry at right now. I had just said the wrong thing. "Why should I be grateful to the man who is trying to steal you away from me?"

Bingo.

There it was. _That_ was the thing that bothered him the most. While Dimitri and I were together a lot, we weren't by each other's side _all_ the time, and being somewhere with Adrian while he wasn't there bothered him. Not only was he jealous, he was…insecure?

I lifted my shirt and slipped his hands under my shirt to lay on my stomach. Staring him in the eye, I said, "I love you more than anything in this world, Dimitri. This is _our_ baby. We're going to have a family together." I kissed him. "No one could ever steal me away from you."

"Promise?" He seemed so vulnerable. This was a side of him I had hardly seen.

Nodding energetically, I tried to reassure him once more. I would tell him a million times if I had to. "I swear." I kissed him once more. "Is this what's been bothering you? You thought Adrian could take me away from you?"

He nodded.

"Then all of this fighting was for nothing." I remarked. "I was left yearning for you for days, because of a stupid insecurity." I brought his hands out of my shirt and kissed them endlessly. "You need to trust my love for you. Don't question it."

Dimitri looked slightly ashamed, a melancholy glow in his eyes. "I know. I'm sorry, I should've never doubted you."

Great, we had talked through the majority of things. But I still had something on my mind. I wasn't done talking about this Adrian thing. As much as Dimitri might hate me admitting, I cared for Adrian and I did need him as a support system. I wouldn't have been able to get through the boring stressful work days if I didn't have him.

I sighed, heading straight back into fire. "I don't think I can stay away from him." I let out. "Adrian helps me. I sort of need him now. I know you don't like hearing that, but he's there for me when you can't be."

With the confidence I had known Dimitri to have so well when it came to being responsible and loving toward me, he declared, "I can always be there for you. Anytime, anyplace."

I knew he meant it, but he couldn't be with me every moment of every day. As wonderful as that sounded, it wouldn't be. We had our own commitments. "I know, but there are always some things that we're not going to be able to control. You can't leave your job whenever you want you to."

"I would if it meant that Adrian would back off."

I was cautious when I confessed, "What if it was completely me this time?"

"What do you mean?" He raised an eyebrow.

All this time, I hadn't told Dimitri that I was the one who started all of this. I didn't stop Adrian from touch me so intimately in the break room, I kissed him first. I hated to admit it, but I had egged him on. Dimitri wasn't going to like this, but I needed to tell him the truth.

"It was me who kissed him. I practically forced myself on him," so okay, that wasn't completely true, but I did instigate the making out.

Dimitri leaned back in his chair and became lost in his thoughts. "It was you?" It was bad enough that Adrian and I had kissed, but knowing that it was me who started it had to be worse.

I nodded and watched him for a reaction. He moved a little away from me and ran a hand in his hair. "I didn't know that." I hoped this wouldn't be such a big problem. I really didn't want to fight with Dimitri again. I already felt bad enough for what I had done. I owned up to it, and that should've meant no more arguing.

I worried for a moment that he'd slip away from me and shut himself off like I knew he would do occasionally, so I got up from my chair and straddled him. His head was still inclined downward. Pressing my lips to his, I brought his head up. He placed his hands on my hips.

I pecked his mouth a couple more times before reassuring him, "Dimitri, it doesn't matter." I explained to him again how much I loved him, and just missed him. "I'm not just blaming my hormones for my actions to get out of facing you. I'm owning up to it. I just wanted you so bad," I laughed out.

His mood lifted and he squirmed a little under me.

Uh oh. Is it sexy time again?

"How bad?" He seemed more playful than curious. He wanted to go _again_! Not that I'm complaining. After all, I could go for another round.

When Dimitri was around, I was _always_ ready, and he knew that.

"Unbearably bad." Leaning in until our foreheads touched, I breathed out, "You don't know how many times I thought about you taking me."

His breath hitched and he kissed me softly. Yup, it's definitely sexy time. "I'm going to make love to you."

I breathed a sigh of happiness and wrapped my arms around his neck. He could take me here if he wanted. In fact, I wanted him to take me here. When he started to get up to carry me to the bedroom, I shook my head. "No, I want to do it here."

He groaned and moved my hips slightly back and forth over him. He knew just how to bring out the animal in me. Being pregnant sure was working wonders on our sex life. We were pretty active before knowing about the baby, but now…we were going at it, well, like bunnies.

The sudden image of Christian and Lissa came into my mind. What a field day Lissa would be having with me when I see her again, I thought quickly before the thought left just as suddenly as it came.

Dimitri was kissing my neck and nothing seemed more important or worth thinking about in that moment except the feel of his lips.

"I love your mouth." I whispered. I felt him laugh against my neck, the vibrations pulling me into pure bliss. I explored his body with my hands, touching every part of him. "I love your face." My hands dragged over his eyes and held him where he was. When I let go, he came back up to kiss me hard on the lips. "I love your body."

I felt his muscles contracting under me. A shiver ran through his body as I slipped my hands under his clothing to touch his bare skin. "I love how your accent thickens when you make love to me." Clothes starting come off then. Just before he entered me, I told him, "I love every part of you."

He was gentle with me that night.

The next morning, I had to work and unfortunately I was very sore. When the alarm clock went off in the morning, I wasn't sure I'd be able to move. I groaned and reached to hit the snooze button, but it was too far. My body whined. "Ugh!" I complained.

I heard laughter and opened my eyes. Dimitri stood in all his godly glory in front of my with just a towel on. His body was glistening with water droplets and the way his wet hair stuck to his face. Mmm.

"What did I do to deserve this beautiful present?" I mused after Dimitri came closer and turned off the alarm. He stood in front of me as I slowly sat up. I pulled his towel off of him and licked my lips. "You're turning me into a sex addict, Dimitri. I want you so bad right now, but I'm _so _sore," I whined and threw myself back on the bad, but ran my hand up and down his leg aimlessly.

He bent down to grab the towel and then tied it back around his waist, then plopped down next to me. "You need to get up and shower Rose."

I sunk into the bed and let my eyes travel over his body. I'd be missing him all day…I knew it already. "Not yet." I didn't want to leave the bed just yet, but then an idea popped into my head. I admired Dimitri a moment longer and realized that if this was going to work perfectly, he still had to be wet. Every moment I procrastinated, his body was drying. "I'll be right back."

Cursing as I got up, I rushed over to the other room for my phone and then ran back in. Ouch.

When I came back, Dimitri had his arms folded behind his head and his eyes closed. Perfect, I thought and quickly scrolled through my phone for the camera and tried to keep as quiet as possible. I didn't need him moving. The screen came up and I turned the flash off.

I was able to take a couple shots before Dimitri opened his eyes and saw me there with my phone facing him. He quickly sat up and pulled the blanket up to his body. I burst out laughing and crawled on the bed to him.

"You better delete those pictures, Rose." Dimitri ordered, crossing his arms, pouting a bit. Man, if I could get a picture of _that_ face. I'd stare at it all day. I pulled his bottom lips between my teeth, because I just couldn't resist and laughed playfully.

"No way, I'm going to stare at them anytime I miss you at work today…and probably tomorrow too." I thought about it bit longer. "Probably everyday."

Shaking his head, Dimitri picked me up and carried my naked body to the shower. He turned it on and then dropped me in, shutting the door behind me. "You need to shower for work. You're running out of time. Be quick," he told me and then left. Odd.

I finished in record timing and walked out of the room with my robe on. The moment the door opened, I was ambushed by Dimitri and his phone. I heard multiple clicking noises before being picked up for the second time this morning.

"Payback," he said and then showed me the pictures he took.

I wanted him to delete them…now. I tried grabbing the phone from him, but he held it above my head. Damn him for being so tall.

He kissed my forehead and then told me to get dressed after saying, "I'll look at these when I miss you, love." I glared at him and then looked at the clock as I walked into my closet.

Shit. I was going to be late.

With that thought on my mind, I started rushing, but then slowed down a moment later.

Being pregnant meant that I could have been vomiting all morning…which meant that I could walk into work a couple minutes late. I cooled down and took my time.

Stan was just going to have to deal with it.

Dimitri walked with me into my job, helping me walk because I was still deathly sore. I wasn't to the stage of my pregnancy where I couldn't do everything for myself…I could, but most of the time I was just too lazy. Plus I enjoyed when Dimitri helped me with everything. It made me incredibly happy.

I clocked in and took my place at the front desk. When I was situated, I found Dimitri staring at Adrian. He was across the room and stared at us from time to time while he talked with a customer. As I gazed at Dimitri, the song over the load speakers suddenly seemed like my own personal soundtrack.

_'I was always late, you never afraid, that we could be falling_

_All our friends would say, maybe we should wait, but they can't see what's coming_

_And to this day, when everything breaks, you are the anchor that holds me_

_And that is why we'll always make it_

_How I know your face, all the ways you move, you come in, I can read you_

_You're my favourite book_

_All the things you say, the way you shift your eyes_

_I never knew there was someone, to make me come alive_

_When the days are long, and the thunder with the storm, can always get me crying_

_You can make my bed, I'll fall into it, shattered but not lonely_

_Because I never knew a home, until I found your hands, when I'm weathered_

_You come to me, you're my best friend_

_And that is why we'll always make it_

_How I know your face, all the ways you move, you come in, I can read you_

_You're my favourite book_

_All the things you say, the way you shift your eyes_

_I never knew there was someone, to make me come alive_

_And when we're making love_

_I'd give up everything up for your touch_

_How I know your face, all the ways you move, you come in, I can read you_

_You're my favourite book_

_All the things you say, the way you shift your eyes_

_I never knew there was someone, to make me come alive_

_When you go to work all the day I wait_

_For you to come home, recount our time, in our little place' _My Favourite Book, Stars.

I loved this song so much. When Dimitri looked back at me mid song, the music droned on and filled my ears as we gazed into each others eyes.

All I could think about was how lucky I was to have found him

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The song was so incredible, I _had_ to include the whole thing. I usually hate when people do that, but I just _had_ to. I love it so much. I'm assuming (hoping) that some of you when to my profile to listen to it. What did you think? Also, did you like this chapter? What do you want to happen in the next one? Any ideas to shoot out at me?


	10. You're Beautiful

**A/N: **I'm really proud of this chapter. I was totally in the zone for it, you know? Anyway, I love this chapter and hope you do. It's just easy for me to write Dimitri and Rose together as a family. Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten! I'm very happy with how much you guys like this story! I've already got the next chapter finished, and will get straight to working on the next...so if you want me to send a sneak peek, just say so in your review! Thanks and Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Richelle Mead owns VA

**You're Beautiful  
>(a couple days later) <strong>

"You know, I _just _remembered something." I said and turned my head so I could see Dimitri, but he had just walked into the bedroom with another box.

Sighing to myself, I wondered if he heard me. Probably not, I thought and then turned back to the tv. I was watching cartoons, with a bowl of popcorn resting on my belly. Classic pregnant scenario, right? Laughing at my own self, I absentmindedly rubbed my hands across the sides of my stomach. I often imagined doing things with my child…like watching cartoons! I'm positive my kid and I would have tons of fun together.

I had a goofy smile on my face when Dimitri walked back into the room and bent down, out of breath, and kissed my check. He rested his hands on his hips and asked, "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

So he _had_ heard me. "Just that I forgot to ask you about your family. You said your mother wanted to meet me? They wanted to visit?"

A thoughtful look passed his face as he tried to remember when he had said that. "Oh, yeah." He wiped the sweat off his forehead. "I told her she could come by some time after the baby was born."

"Oh, okay. I didn't know you already had it settled." Smiling, I looked him over. He wore a white t-shirt that stuck to his body. It was hot today, and he was constantly walking in and outside to get all his stuff settled into my-our-place. I felt bad that I couldn't help. I _really_ wanted to. "Come here," I called in a small voice.

When he stood in front of me, I held my hands out to him. He got on his knees so he was eye level with me and I grabbed his sweaty face in mine and kissed him. "You taste good when you're sweaty," I mused and he laughed. Resting my forehead on his, I reached down as far as my arm would go in the position I was sitting in and pulled his shirt up over his head.

Leaning my head on his shoulder, I licked the sweat off his collar bone and blew on his body. "You must be hot. Keep your shirt off."

"You just want a free show," Dimitri accused and didn't argue with him, because he was right. I laughed and kissed him one more time before letting him get back to work.

Making use of myself, I struggled while Dimitri went out to his car to get off of the couch. Setting the popcorn boll beside me, I put one arm behind my body on the back of the couch and the other on the arm rest, then I pushed. It actually worked, I thought right as Dimitri walked in.

He stopped in his tracks to stare at me. "What are you doing up?"

I picked the popcorn bowl and his shirt up from the couch. "Putting the popcorn away," I looked at the shirt, "then I'll do a load or something."

He set the box he held on the ground and headed over to me. Taking the bowl from my hands, he disappeared into the kitchen and came back. He grabbed the shirt from my hands and walked to the bedroom calling out, "What do you need washed?"

Sighing, I slugged to the doorway of my room and leaned on the door frame. "Go back to doing what you were doing, Dimitri. I can do the laundry. I'm pregnant, not disabled." He came out of the closet a moment later with a basket full of dirty clothes. I eyed a pair of my lacy underwear in there.

I huffed and grabbed them out of the pile. "Dimitri!" I complained.

"What?" I looked at the black naughty underwear in my hand and laughed. I placed them back into the pile and wrapped my arms around the basket, pulling it out of his hands.

"I'm doing the laundry," I exclaimed, a little embarrassed and a little annoyed. I heaved the basket toward the laundry room as Dimitri followed at my back. The basket started slipping over my belly, so I leaned against something and lifted it up higher.

"Rose, let me take it," Dimitri ordered and tried to grab the basket from me, but I shielded it from him and ran to the laundry room and shut the door, locking it behind me.

Out a breath, I called through the door, "Keep moving your stuff in, I'll be fine." I listened for a moment and cracked the door open. He was gone.

Phew.

I shut the door again and started putting the clothes into the washer when the door slammed open and Dimitri swooped in, dumping the remaining clothes into the machine and starting it. Startled by his quick entrance, I stood there motionless. Before I even realized, he picked me up and sat me on the washer.

I crossed my arms and refused to look at him. "Put me down," I ordered. He held me in place, trapping me in with his arms that he rested on either side of me.

"Why would I do that?" He asked, pushing my legs apart so he could stand between them. I dared to look at him.

"So I can be mad at you and storm into the bedroom." My eyes dragged over his body. "And put a shirt on!"

He smirked at me and stepped even closer, slipping his hands under my short sweats to touch my hips. I cleared my throat and he laughed at me.

"Am I turning you on?" He asked, his accent thickening. Oh God. I swallowed hard and shook my head.

"No, you're disgusting and sweaty. Go take a shower." But I didn't think he was disgusting, and his sweat looked delicious. The last thing I wanted him to do was take a shower.

"Are you sure that's what you want to say to me?" He asked and pinched my legs, kneading at them. It felt so good. I really needed a massage. Putting on all this extra weight was hell for my legs and feet. I moaned.

"That feels so good," I admitted and put my hands on my chest, roaming up and down his body. I smiled softly.

"Mommy likes Daddy's magic hands," Dimitri said, looking straight at my stomach, his sweet words sending warmth to my heart. My smile grew. He had never referred to the two of us as Mommy and Daddy and it made me incredibly happy to hear the words leave his mouth.

I lifted my shirt over my head for us to get a good view of my belly, but Dimitri's eyes went elsewhere…to my swollen breasts. I laughed and guided Dimitri's eyes back to my belly by pushing his head down.

I mumbled, "And apparently Daddy likes Mommy's breasts" Dimitri put his hand on my bra and brought his face right up to mine. He dragged his lips over my cheek and removed his hand to give me a chaste kiss.

He squeezed, bringing out a gasp from my lips and I wanted this to go further, but then I heard the footsteps out in the hall. Widening my eyes, I pushed him away from me and slipped back into my shirt. Jumping off the washer, I walked to the door, with Dimitri in tow.

Peeking out of the door, I met eyes with two people I knew well. Resting a hand on my belly, I walked forward and hugged my best friend, Lissa, and her husband to be. Yes, I really did hug Christian. I saw Dimitri rush into the bedroom to find a shirt. I smiled at his retreating figure.

Lissa held a binder in her hands tightly and leaned back on her heels a bit before talking. "Sorry to barge in on your guys, I've just been missing you so much. It's been a while, hasn't it?" She turned to Dimitri when he back a moment later. "Figured we could have some girl time, while you two bond or something?" She looked between Christian and Dimitri.

Dimitri nodded and walked over to Christian, patting his back. As they walked outside, I heard Dimitri say, "I hope you're up for helping me carry some boxes inside." To which Christian responded, "Oh joy." Lissa and I laughed.

We walked over to the couch I had been sitting on not too long ago and started talking. Lissa sat across from me on the loveseat, while I plopped down to the same spot I was sitting at earlier.

"I feel bad," I confessed, "for not being so involved as the maid of honor. If anything, I should be busier that you are." I had hardly seen her since the whole prank deal…in fact the last time I saw here was when I walked into my house to find her and Dimitri playing house. Which reminded me… I narrowed my eyes at her. "But before we get into any of that, why were you here the other day taking my place as Dimitri's nurse?"

She frowned and delved into her confession. "It was my way of getting back at you for the prank…I had this whole thing planned out, but Dimitri failed to tell me that you guys were mad at each other. I didn't know, so I'm sorry for that." She dragged her hand through her naturally straight blonde hair.

Hmm. "Care to explain what exactly you were going to do to me?"

Shaking her head furiously, "No way, I'm going save to it for later." She gave me a conniving grin that looked very out of place on her. She was a gentle, happy, caring person who never did anything troublesome. Planning something like a prank was not the norm for her. "You better prepare for it, because it will happen."

I laughed at her threat and looked over at Dimitri and Christian who were carrying more of Dimitri's stuff inside. Christian was behind Dimitri, breathing heavily, his hair already sticking to his forehead. Wimp. He complained to me, "Rose, how in the world do you get up those stairs everyday?" We lived on the second floor of an apartment building. Only one flight of stairs.

"Lissa, you're boyfriend is acting like a girl," I muttered to her, before saying to Christian who had a scowl on his face, "My hunky Russian over there usually carries me. Never breaks a sweat. Isn't that right, fiancé?" Dimitri nodded to me and Christian, who looked like he needed something to drink.

Lissa gasped beside me and pinched my arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

She suddenly grew sullen, "Rose why didn't you tell me you were engaged too?" I could see the excitement waiting to explode inside her, but she held back in order to show her anger.

"I hadn't really told anyone…except Adrian." I saw Dimitri's head pop up when I spoke of Adrian. He was listening in on us now.

"Adrian? Why Adrian and not me?" She pouted her lip and looked genuinely betrayed.

"I had to get him to lay off me somehow," I confessed and Dimitri went back to work, guiding Christian back out of the house. He had been bringing in boxes for hours it seemed. How many more until he was done?

Her eyes searched my hand for a ring, but I covered my hand with the other, for some reason not wanting her to see my naked finger.

"No ring yet," I said and then explained to her how everything was out-of-the-blue and while we considered ourselves engaged, we hadn't gotten the proof for it yet. I didn't mind one bit though. Dimitri's baby and Dimitri himself were all the proof I needed. All those girls who would gawk at him on the street could look elsewhere for man, 'cause Dimitri was mine.

She eyed the door for a quick moment. "I saw how Dimitri looked up when you mentioned Adrian. Was that the reason you and Dimitri were having problems?"

I hated the term 'having problems'. It made it sound like Dimitri and I were fighting constantly and on the verge of breaking up or something. I didn't like the idea of that.

"Um," I nodded. "Yeah. Without you at work, I've been lonely, and Adrian was there so I got to talking to him…really talking, not just small talk. He was nice, he filled your spot as my work buddy easily." She looked a little jealous. "But anyway, his problem is resolved as of now and Dimitri and I are fine." I reassured her just as Dimitri walked in with Christian again.

"That's the last of it," Dimitri said and came over to sit by me. He rested his arm behind me and angled it in such a way that he could rub circles into my back and work the knots out of my shoulders.

"Magic hands," I whispered before kissing him lightly.

Christian came back from going into the kitchen with a water bottle in his hands. He sat by Lissa and tried to slow his breathing. I laughed at him.

"Christian, you've got to bulk up if you want to be with my best friend." I teased him. "Lissa likes big buff men." Lissa shook her head quickly. Christian kissed her temple.

"I beg to differ, and you're one to talk! If anyone should be going to gym, it should be you!" Lissa gasped and smacked him. Dimitri looked a little pissed too.

I was pretty insecure about my body right now, and Dimitri knew that. I had a feeling after they left, Dimitri would worship my body and tell me how beautiful I was. I consoled myself, before saying incredulously, "I'm pregnant, you ass!" But it didn't come out as confident as I had hoped. My voice cracked and I felt the tears coming quickly. I pushed myself up from the couch as fast as I could and waddled into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

I sat on the toilet and buried my face in my hands. The tears came right when Christian walked through the door. I turned away from him and hid my face with my hair.

"Go away, please, Christian."

I heard him sigh and shut the door. He walked more into the tiny bathroom and kneeled in front of me. He pulled my hands away from my face and tucked my hair behind my ear. "I'm sorry, Rose."

Shaking my head, I told him, "It's fine. I'm fine. It's just the hormones. They're getting to me." I was lying and he knew it. Another set of tears rolled down my face.

"Aw, Rose." He looked at me sympathetically. "You don't have to lie. I know I hurt you. I'm sorry. Please stop crying. I'm an asshole." He wiped my eyes for me and kissed my forehead. It was a nice gesture. The words he said would probably stick with me for a long time, but I guess I forgave him.

I stood up and he did as well. I wrapped my arms around his torso, though it was hard with my stomach between us and patted his back. "Please don't stop being an asshole," I mumbled. "I like that about you."

Laughing, he pulled away and ruffled my hair like a big brother would do. "I won't, trust me. I'll say other things that'll piss you off and you'll do the same to me, but for now I'll watch my mouth. I don't want to make you cry again."

Smiling at him, I laughed and opened the door. I'm sure I still looked upset, my hair a bit messy, my cheeks red, eyes puffy, but inside I felt better. Dimitri was at my side in an instant, but Lissa was gone. He saw me looking for her. "She's out in the car. She got upset at Christian for saying that to you and apologized for him." He turned to Christian, "I'll let her deal with you."

I looked wistfully after Christian as he walked toward the door. He didn't deserve Lissa's anger. It was just how we were around each other, always making jabs and poking fun. "Hey, wait up," I called to Christian just as he was about to close the door. "Tell Lissa I said not to be so hard on you."

Then the door shut and they were gone.

Dimitri wrapped his arms around my body from behind and rested his head on my shoulder. "You know he's not right, right?" He squeezed me a little harder, yet remained gentle and started swaying. It was almost like we were doing this awkward dance. Dimitri started humming.

_'You're beautiful, you're beautiful, you're beautiful it's true, I saw your face in a crowded place and I don't know what to do...' _You're Beautiful, James Blunt

"No, he is," I said, "but it's all for the baby." I turned around in his arms. "Our baby." Dimitri pulled me into his arms, locking me in his embrace and continue to sway to the sound of the washer in the other room. But I didn't pull away or speak a word, because this felt nice.

Being with Dimitri was all I could ever ask for. It was better than anything I had ever experienced. Every good memory I could think of was tied to him in _some _way. I stayed, moving with him, letting him guide me in the soft dance he was leading and my eyes caught something on the shelf by the tv. Next to a picture of Dimitri, Sam and I was Sam's collar.

I had told Lissa it was stowed away in a box full of things that reminded me of Dimitri, but in reality, I had left in on the shelf, not able to look at it for days. I hadn't thought about it much since learning about the baby. Guilt racked my body for not even allowing Sam to occupy my mind these past months for more than a second. I wished I could make it up to her somehow.

"I love you, baby," Dimitri spoke softly to me and kissed my forehead, then left his lips there. The word baby echoed in my mind. Then the greatest idea popped into my head. I smiled and promised to save it for later if I was able to do what I wanted. It would all depend on the doctor's appointment tomorrow and whether or not we'd have a boy or girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Going back to James Blunt's You're Beautiful totally took my back a couple years. I remember when that song was _the_ song. It's still a _beautiful_ as ever. Anyway, same old same old on the questions: Did you like this chapter? Any ideas for future chapters? Oh, and can anyone guess what I'm going to do to make it up to Sam?


	11. L'amour

**A/N: **This chapter is jam packed with action! A bunch of things happen, including a sex scene so beware. I don't want to change the rating of the story, so I'd like to know if any of you are against all the sex scenes I've been adding in. I don't want to stop writing them, because I like how real it makes them seem to me :) But anyway, thanks for the reviews! Enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Richelle Mead owns VA

**L'amour  
>(the next day) <strong>

"Have you thought about names yet?" Dimitri asked me as he pulled into the parking lot of the music shop. He drummed his hands on my steering wheel, overwhelmed with the wonderful new we had just learned.

Today was my appointment at the doctor's for my first sonogram. I had a picture in my hand of our baby in my hands and held it up for us to look at. We had a couple copies made.

I inclined my body toward him, unbuckling my seat belt so I could do so. I bit my lip nervously and smiled, "I have actually." I looked back at the photo and admired the outline of our child's body.

Dimitri grasped my hand, while staring at me with love and admiration. "Okay, lay them on me." I traced my finger along the picture and met his eyes.

"It's just one name, actually." He stared at me patiently and I spoke timidly, "What if we named our daughter Samantha?"

Yes. Dimitri and I were having a baby girl. We were ecstatic when we were told. I had been on my back on the hospital bed with the gel on my stomach, the woman probing around my stomach. I wanted desperately to get up and throw my arms around Dimitri. The look on his face told me he felt the same, but since I was unable to move, he came down to me and kissed me once on the lips. We shared a whispered conversation as the woman wiped the gel off of my belly.

"Can you believe it?" I asked Dimitri, holding his face so it was inches away from mine. Getting lost in his eyes was just as easy as it was the first day I met him.

He nodded, causing his nose to rub against my cheek, and laughed quietly. "I'm so happy, Roza." He kissed me again, but with more fervor. "A baby girl," he whispered in awe and looked down at my stomach as if he could see the baby through my skin.

I grabbed his hand in mine and didn't take my eyes off of him.

"I can't wait to marry you," I confided and played with his hand, interlocking our fingers just to pull away a moment later and rub circles into his palm.

He pulled his eyes away from my belly and stared at me looking overjoyed.

He kissed me again. "Oh Roza."

I fumbled with my hands in the car and searched his eyes. I wasn't sure if he'd like the name, but I had it set in my heart that it was the perfect fit. The perfect way to honor our dog, the dog that brought us together.

A tear fell down my cheek a moment later when he nodded frantically and hugged me in the awkward position we were in. "Yes, it's perfect." He said with an emotional hilt in his voice. "You make me so happy," Dimitri whispered into my ear and buried his head into my neck.

I held him there for a moment and then pushed him back a bit so I could see his face. "So it's settled then," I gave him a small smile. "Our baby's name will be Samantha." Sighing in happiness, I pulled him to me for yet another kiss and then looked at the time.

Opening the car door reluctantly, I turned to Dimitri. "I have to go. My shift started a couple minutes ago."

Dimitri nodded and got out of the car to help me out. Any other day, I would've scowled at him and pushed him away, but today I let him take care of me. I think he figured that I wouldn't ruin our mood for my own pride.

He walked with me up to the door, keeping his hand on the small of my back.

I noticed Adrian at the front desk just when Dimitri did.

Hoping to avoid any type of confrontation, I took one of the copies of the sonogram pictures I had and gave one to Adrian. "Look," I pointed. I bent over the desk to look at the picture along with Adrian.

His face was a mask of wonder and disbelief. "That's him right there?" He asked, pointing at the picture to make sure he knew what he was seeing.

"Her," Dimitri corrected and Adrian looked at him for the first time.

"A girl," Adrian mumbled staring at the photo before trying to hand the picture back to me, a bit of sorrow clear in his eyes, but I shook my head and waved my hands back and forth.

"No, it's for you."

Adrian looked at Dimitri a quick moment before taking the picture and setting it down on his side of the desk.

A moment later, you would've never guessed there was tension between the two men who were next to me, because Adrian held his hand out to Dimitri. Dimitri stared at his hand before taking it. "You're a lucky man," said Adrian, as he stared Dimitri in the eye.

Dimitri nodded and they released each other's hands. He wrapped an arm around me. "Believe me, I know." I smiled at their interaction. I promised myself that I would thank Adrian after Dimitri was gone.

Adrian excused himself a moment later, saying it was time for his lunch break and I nodded him off, making my way behind the front desk. I sat down in my chair and reached so I could hold hands with Dimitri over the desk.

I_ couldn't_ stop touching him.

Smiling at my fiancé, I asked him what he was going to do today while I was at work. He said without thinking, "I didn't have anything planned." He looked outside at the car and asked, "Do you want me to stay here with you?"

"That sounds tempting," I admitted, and swiveled a bit in my chair, "but you've been with me all day. You need some time to yourself."

Dimitri came over to sit beside me and rubbed my arms. "I spend enough time alone at work. I want to be with you every chance I get." His voice sounded a bit lusty.

I laughed at the want in his voice and I kissed his neck, before pulling away and taking his hands off of my body. I smirked. "I need to act professional," I half joked then looked down at the things Adrian left on the desk.

He was a messy person. Ever since he started working here. I could still remember the first time I saw him. I had been working here for a month or so when he walked in as Lissa and I were talking wildly about a guy she had just met (Christian, believe it or not).

Ironically, he had caught my eye immediately. I had zoned out and focused only on him, but didn't realize I was practically gaping until Lissa shook my shoulder.

"Earth to Rose," she had said, completely embarrassing me in front of this guy.

I gave her an ugly look and my eyes found the guy again. He was walking toward the back of the store, but he had his head turned so he could look at me. Oh God. His eyes were the color of emeralds, I remembered thinking.

I learned later that he was in there that day to hand in an application. Of course Stan hired him, because Stan hired everybody it seemed, and I got to know Adrian better.

I soon learned that he was someone I would have preferred to admire from afar. He began constantly showering me with attention, and it was nice at first, because I was totally attracted him, but it soon became _too_ much.

Adrian was constantly hanging around me, talking to me, and it was overwhelming. Everyone in the shop had known about us too. Even Stan!

His messiness was the last straw though. We used to sit next to each other like we did now, at the front desk, and I remembered he would constantly leave it cluttered. I would find gum wrappers, piles of notes, and other things of his rambled around.

I ended up yelling at him to pick his stuff up and to leave me alone. It was the next week that I met Dimitri.

"Ugh," I complained to Dimitri, "Adrian never cleans up after himself."

Picking through the pile of trash he had left, I started reading the scribbles he had written down on a couple sticky notes. Some notes had words that were crumbled, others were scratched out.

I grabbed them all and threw them into the trash bin that was a couple feet away.

Also on the desk was CD case that I had recognized. It was a singer I had listened to often. Curious, I flipped it open and pulled out the disc.

Dimitri had already known how to work the sound system, so I handed him the disc and told him to put it in.

The music came over the speakers a moment later and my eyes drifted to a sticky note that I hadn't noticed. It was crumbled up beside the computer. As the music played in the shop, I grabbed the note and flattened it.

'_Listen to track 11, Rose. -A_'

Adrian.

A moment later, the music stopped, causing me to look up. Dimitri was changing the song to...track 11.

He had seen the note.

By the look on his face, I was sure he figured out who 'A' was. It's not like it was hard. There was no one else in the shop whose name began with an A, and even if there was, Dimitri would immediately assume it was Adrian…as would I.

The songs were in French, a language that I didn't understand. I suddenly found myself wondering if Dimitri did…

'_L'amour, hum hum, pas pour moi…_' L'amour, Carla Bruni.

I couldn't understand a word (except that l'amour meant love), but the music and romantic voice of the singer had me convinced that it was another one of Adrian's love songs. I listened to the lyrics and my eyes drifted to Dimitri.

"Can you understand it?" I asked him, and he shook his head. But it appeared he had come to the same conclusion I had. He was clenching his fists.

Like clockwork, Adrian walked out of the break room a moment later, his eyes darting to me at the desk. He had come out of the break room because he heard me playing the song. What he didn't know was that Dimitri had stayed behind with me. He all of the sudden looked nervous.

Dimitri gave him a death glare, and looked like he was getting ready to attack, so I grabbed his hand in mine quickly and uncurled his fingers.

"We don't even know what the song means, Dimitri." I tried, failing at reasoning with him as Adrian walked toward us. "Don't do anything you'll regret." I pleaded.

"Oh, I won't regret it," he spit out, his gaze focused on Adrian. "He'll never learn. I'll have to show him." He was bursting with anger. He was possessive of me, just like I was with him, and I didn't know how far he would go.

"What?" I squeaked out but Dimitri didn't answer me. He got out of his chair and pulled Adrian by the shirt out of the store.

As fast as I could, I got up and rushed out the door, not caring if anyone in the store had seen my fiancé drag my friend outside. I didn't think anyone did. The place was usually empty at this time each day.

I found them out by the side of the building. Dimitri was pointing his finger at Adrian while Adrian stood still, his back against the building. The look on Dimitri's face was ferocious.

"Stay the fuck away from her," he hissed and I can't believe it, but I started crying. "She's mine. Do you hear me? She's having _my_ baby." He slammed his hand against the wall behind Adrian, and I didn't want to look at them any longer. So I rushed over to the car and sat inside, crying hysterically.

Damn these hormones.

The image of Dimitri yelling like he was going to _kill_ Adrian kept replaying in my head, the coldness of his voice ringing in my ears. Why didn't Adrian say anything back? God, I was so messed up, so confused.

I wanted Adrian to stop trying to get me to be with him, but I liked his company. I wanted Dimitri to get him to stop, but I didn't want to see him like I just did. Dimitri was scary.

The car suddenly became an enclosed space that kept weighing down on me, getting smaller and smaller. I gasped for breath, but my throat tightened up and I couldn't find any oxygen.

I looked over to Dimitri who was still yelling at Adrian, and the tears fell harder.

I watched as Dimitri turned away from Adrian to look at me. It was the end of his rampage.

His face dropped, his eyes full of worry as he ran over to the car and opened the door. He kneeled beside me and put his hand on my cheek, but I pulled away from him.

The fresh air was what I had needed. I started calming down quickly, but the tears kept coming.

My eyes searched for Adrian. He stood behind Dimitri, staring at me concerned. How could the two of them be so close without yelling? I thought.

"I want to go home," I said while looking at Adrian.

I heard Dimitri say, "Okay," and then he walked over to his side of the car. I reached out for Adrian and despite the look Dimitri was giving him, he came to me.

I grabbed his shirt and begged him, "Please forgive me Adrian, I'm so sorry." I swallowed hard before remembering I was supposed to be working right now. I looked back at the store. "Tell Stan I wasn't feeling well please," I said and then he left me to go inside.

The ride home was awfully quiet.

I ignored Dimitri as he kept asking me questions.

Are you alright? Is the baby okay? Why aren't you answering me?

I scoffed out loud at the last one. What did he expect? The way he reacted to Adrian was inappropriate; especially that he had done it at my job.

After he carried me up the stairs to my house, I padded into the bedroom and plopped down in bed though it was nowhere near nighttime.

Dimitri came in a moment later and sighed. He took his pants and shirt off and then undressed me. I didn't say a word as he took my clothes off. I just sat there, lifting parts of my body when needed. He knew I was more comfortable in just my bra and underwear when I went to sleep. I was just like him when it came to that. He liked to sleep in only his boxers, or briefs.

I pushed back the covers and got under them. He joined me and tried to wrap an arm around my waist, but I brushed him off and turned away.

"Rose, please don't do that." He begged and tried to kiss my shoulder.

"Stop," I said and pushed his face away. "I can't believe you. I can't fucking believe you." I was shaking my head.

Dimitri turned me so I was on my back. I looked at him and broke down.

"You scared me," I confessed and pulled him to me, burying my head into his neck. "Please don't do that again. I hated seeing you like that. I was so scared you were going to hurt Adrian." He stiffened at my mention of him and pulled back.

"I wanted him to leave you alone. How do you think it feels knowing that some other guy, who is with you _all_ day, can-" I put my hand over his mouth.

"Shut up with that Dimitri. Stop it. If I'm going to be with you, then you have to trust me." I wanted him to stop being so insecure. Why couldn't he believe me when I constantly told him it was only him that I wanted?

"I do trust you, Rose. It's him I don't trust." He confessed.

"I can handle it just fine. If you hadn't been there, I would've told him myself to stop. You didn't have to go and scream at him like that!" He sighed.

"Yes, I did, Rose. He doesn't understand that you are mine!" He suddenly grew possessive. His eyes turning lustful and angry. Before I knew it, he was on top of me, his form looming over my body. "I don't give a shit about him. _All _I care about is you. You are _everything_ in my life. I won't let someone else kiss you. I won't let someone else give you gifts. I'm the _only_ one who can do anything for you." He eyes burned into mine.

When he was finished and out of breath, his chest rose harshly and brushed against mine. He roughly grabbed my face, forcing his mouth onto mine. He kissed me with so much passion, his fingers biting into my skin. He pulled away a moment later, staring deeply into my eyes. "I love you. I need you. I want you." He dragged his lips sensually across my mouth. "Tell me you want me too." His voice was so sensual.

I couldn't lie. "I want you." Unable to help myself, I ground my hips up his. "I always want you." He groaned loudly and held my hands over my head.

"Say you only love me and I'll give it you." He whimpered out. It was so sexy, his demanding things of me.

I reached down his back and rested my hands on his butt. "You'll give it to me either way," I let out and kissed him. I brought my hands up to his shoulders, wrapping them both around him so he was as tightly pressed against me as possible.

We kissed a while longer until the position was uncomfortable for my stomach, then Dimitri sat up, pulling me with him. He removed the rest of our clothing and sat me down on top of him, holding my body to his. "I only love you," I whispered against his lips.

Inside of me, he moved us so we were at the edge of the bed. The sudden assault felt glorious. I moaned at each slight movement he made.

We started moving together. "I love you. I'm sorry," I whispered a little while later as his hands dug into my hips.

"Me too," Dimitri said and kept going.

All thoughts of our fight were completely gone. I knew I'd have to apologize again to Adrian when I saw him next…so much for thanking him for acting mature with Dimitri. Their silent truce had left almost as soon as it came.

"Ungh," I murmured as I lifted myself almost completely off of him to slam all the way back down. Dimitri made a loud sound of pleasure and told me how good I felt around him.

His words were thick, the pleasure bringing a deeper accent out of him. It was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard. I loved it when he talked dirty to me.

Afterward, I stayed sitting with him and tried to catch my breath. It seemed that this was our way of making up. The last few fights we had had all seemed to end up leading to sex.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and kissed the skin there.

"I don't want to fight anymore," I said to Dimitri, rubbing my cheek against his skin. I kissed him once more.

"Me neither. I hate it." Dimitri admitted and wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled his head into my hair.

We got back under the covers and fell asleep quickly after that. When Dimitri wrapped an arm around me before falling asleep, I snuggled deeper into him and didn't pull away this time.

I fell asleep to the promise of not fighting anymore.

Everything was going to be okay. We were going to be able to enjoy this experience together without being torn apart.

Thank God.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Long chapter that seemed...at least when I wrote it. Review!


	12. Raphael

**A/N: **Enjoy! Also I'm posting this chapter so quickly, because I'm not sure how long it'll be until I can update next.

**Disclaimer: **Richelle Mead owns VA

**Raphael  
>(hours later) <strong>

"Is it weird if I call you beautiful?" I asked, crawling up a bit until I was face to face with Dimitri. His eyes were still closed but I knew he was awake.

It was not morning. There was still a couple hours until daylight, and I planedn to make the most of it. Because Dimitri and I fell asleep so early yesterday, it wasn't three yet and we were already waking up like the day had already begun.

Now that I was up, I wouldn't be able to fall asleep again and because of that, Dimitri wouldn't able to either. He'd be too scared that something bad would happen while he was asleep…which is ridiculous, because he was a light sleeper. If I dropped the remote inside, he'd be up in a heartbeat to make sure I didn't impale myself on something sharp.

Dimitri's lips upturned to form a smile. He slowly opened one eye, and once he caught sight of me, he full out grinned. I didn't have to ask him why looking at me made him grin, because it was the same reason I couldn't help but smile like a crazy woman when I woke up and saw him.

We were both stark naked, and the covers had been kicked off, by one of us while we slept, a _long _time ago.

Pushing his hands above his head, Dimitri stretched and groaned at the relief doing so had brought. I watched as his legs stretched themselves out, his muscles popping out a bit. I licked my lips and kissed his stomach.

He breathed in quickly, and his stomach sucked in. I laughed at his surprise. I was always kissing his body, and I loved the little reactions kissing a certain spot could bring out of him. I would forever remember that kissing his stomach tickled him a bit if I did it at the right time…when he wasn't expecting.

"Why do you always do that?" Dimitri asked amused and put a hand on my head, running his hand through my hair. I let my head rest on his stomach and gazed at his lower appendage, smiling as I thought back to what we did yesterday.

Without lifting my head, I answered him, "I like your reaction." I traced lines around his bellybutton, letting my finger dip inside before following the small trail of hair that led down to his…

"Hey!," Dimitri laughed out. He pulled my hand away from where it was headed and put it to his lips. After kissing the tips of each finger and my palm, he took a couple of my fingers into his mouth, twirling his tongue around. I smiled up at him and joined him at the top of the bed.

He sat up and then grabbed a couple pillows that were beside him on the floor and set them up so they leaned against the headboard. He leaned against them and opened his arms so he could hold me. I obliged and wrapped a leg around his waist, like he sometimes did to me while we slept.

There were some mornings that I'd wake up to find Dimitri completely encasing me in his body. It was like he was cocooning me, keeping me safe from any threat in his sleep. He would wrap his arms completely all the way around my shoulders, then wrap a leg around me as well, his body's warmth flowing to mine. Sometimes his hold on me was uncomfortable, but I never told him, because I loved when he did it.

"What time is it?" He asked me, and I turned my head so I could look at the clock. Since the last time I checked, hardly any time had passed by. It was only a little after three.

"Not time to get out of bed yet," I answered and snuggled into his chest, not able to get enough of him. It was hard to believe that I was so mad at him a couple hours ago. My anger was reasonable, but I shouldn't have gotten so mad after I had complained to him so much about Adrian when all in all Adrian wasn't so bad. The poor guy just had to lay off of me and find himself a woman that didn't belong to someone else.

"It's still dark out," Dimitri said, inclining his body so he could see through the blinds. He let go of me a moment later and patted my back to let me know he was getting up. I whined immediately.

"Where are you going?" I wanted him to stay here.

Dimitri stood up from the bed and held his hand out to me. "_We_ are going to trust me." I scrunched my face up at the vagueness of his response, but placed my hand in his anyway. I trusted him enough to let him take me wherever he wanted. Besides, he wouldn't take me anywhere that posed any type of danger. Not with his baby in my belly.

Smiling, I rubbed my hand softly against my stomach, and reached to get my robe, but Dimitri shook his head. Instead, he led me into the couch. I wrapped my arms around myself.

"I want my robe, Dimitri," I said when he started walking toward the hall closet. "I'm cold." He reached inside and pulled out a fleece blanket large enough to cover our bed.

He threw it over his shoulder and held his arms out for me. "You won't be," he promised and wrapped the blanket around my shoulders. I held it tightly around myself so it covered all of my body parts and followed Dimitri to the…door?

We were still naked!

Yeah, I was covered, but Dimitri was walking around baring all, not that I was complaining, but I didn't want to get put in jail for public indecency!

I stopped in the doorway. Dimitri saw my hesitation. "It's okay, Rose. Come on. No one will see either of us."

Reluctantly, I followed him down the hall. I lived in an apartment building that was unlike most others. It was an all out building, completely inside. The stairs weren't outside like I had seen in most complexes, which was what had drawn me to this place. It reminded me of the townhouses in New York I had seen in movies and magazines.

He led me to a door that read stairs. I laughed, remembering Christian's whining from the two days ago. Dimitri opened the door for me and once we were in, he picked me up off of my feet and carried me up the steps. I laughed at our situation a couple flights up. The thought of two people naked, one covered in a blanket and being carried, rushing up an empty stairwell in the middle of the night was amusing.

After a minute or so, Dimitri stopped on the top floor and opened the door I had expected to be locked. He pushed it open with ease and held his hand out, welcoming me onto the roof.

"What a surprise," I mused as I looked around at the open space. In one corner was couple of lawn chairs and a table. The rest of the place looked dead, spare for a few flower pots that held nothing but dirt. Looked like the place wasn't cared for much.

I wrapped the blanket a bit tighter around my body and admired Dimitri's form as he bent down to pull the lawn chairs away from the edge. Like I said, he wouldn't put me at risk of anything. Though the chance of me getting up from the chair to lose my footing and topple over the edge was slim, Dimitri would take no chances. "The blanket, please?" Dimitri asked once he had the chairs where he wanted it.

I handed over the blanket and looked around making sure there was no way anyone could see the two of us up here. Most other buildings were shorter than ours, and the others were offices that had the lights off on each level. It was safe to assume we were invisible right now.

When I looked back to Dimitri, he laid on the blanket with his arms open wide, waiting for me. "Your carriage awaits," He joked and I walked over to him, twirling every step or so like a princess. His laughter sounded like warmth to me.

"My prince," I laughed and fell into his arms. He wrapped the blanket and his arms around me. It was a wonder the lawn chair didn't break under us. I eyed the one he had left in the corner and it was completely faded. They reminded me of the chairs you'd see along a pool at a hotel or community center.

The only light we were given was provided by the moon. Up here on the roof felt like being on the top of the world. I looked at Dimitri and squirmed a little so I could take my hand out of the blanket. I moved the hair that the wind had blown into his face and slipped it behind his ear. I kissed his lips and his chin. Then his cheeks and nuzzled my nose along the side of his face.

Little actions like this were what I lived for.

"Mmm," I sounded out before kissing Dimitri once more and nibbling on his lower lip. "How'd you find out about this place?" I asked.

Under the blanket, his hands loosened their hold on me and ran along the curves of my body. He was bringing my body to life with just his simple touch. Dimitri knew he could affect my body so heavily by doing the simplest things. The playful glint in his eyes told me he knew what he was doing to me right now. I pinched his nipple and he groaned. I bubbled up in laughter.

"Ouch, Rose," he said stopping his hands to rub over where I pinched him.

"Let me kiss it better," I declared and slipped my head until to blanket and searched for his nipple with my fingers. Once I found it, I wrapped my mouth around it and kissed it softly. Take that, I thought and came back out of the blanket. Dimitri shook his head jokingly at me and then went back to answer my question.

"I saw a couple people up here a couple months back," he explained. "I asked the guy downstairs for the key and he gave it to me." I laughed at the man he was referring to.

He had no regard for anybody else. He just did his job and then left, without a care in the world. I hadn't spoken to him more than once and was surprised to find out Dimitri had at all.

"Well that shows you how protected this place is." I joked before getting the urge to kiss Dimitri's nipple again.

After a couple moments of silence, I started kissing Dimitri's neck and heard honking from a couple streets away. There was hardly any people out at this time. The clubs and places where night life thrived had closed an hour or so ago. The streets were probably near to empty.

"Have you ever made love to someone on a roof?" I asked Dimitri, staying close to his neck. I sucked his skin a bit more.

I felt him shake his head no. "Of course not. I used to be a strictly bed only person before I met you." I felt laughter rumble through his chest.

I thought about all the places we had had sex. "What can I say? I like pushing boundaries." We laughed together and I had another intimate question I wanted to ask.

"How many girls did you sleep with before me?" I leaned up on my elbow to look at his face as he answered.

He pushed his brows together and looked at me, then rested an arm behind his head. "Are you sure you want to know?"

I considered it a moment longer and nodded. I was sure I could handle it. So long as it wasn't anyone named Tasha. Now _that_ would be ironic and annoying.

Dimitri thought for a moment and then answered, "Three." My eyes widened. I had expected more. When you looked like Dimitri did, girls would line up for a fuck. As horrible as that sounded, I'd seen it happen before with guy friends…who took great pleasure in granting every girl their wishes. I was glad that Dimitri was one of those guys, but still, I had expected somewhere seven or eight.

I suddenly felt ashamed at my number.

"How about you?" Dimitri asked, taking his turn to look at me. I looked at him nervously, and questioned him as he did me.

"You're sure you want to know?"

I knew Dimitri and I knew how he could be sometimes. I wanted to be sure he wouldn't regret this.

I remembered one time…I was looking through the shoe boxes I had on the top shelf of my closet for a picture of myself as a baby, because for _some_ reason Dimtri wanted to see it, and ended up knocking one of the many boxes down. I cursed and rushed to pick it up. Who knew what I had thrown in there. I didn't want Dimitri to see anything embarrassing!

Dimitri dropped to his knees beside me and started grabbing the things that had fallen out. It was a box that I had completely forgotten about…inside were a bunch of notes and pictures of me and a guy I was with for a couple months. Dimitri put the papers he picked up back into the box, but held a picture in his hands.

Dimitri and I had been together for quite a while and I felt nervous as he stared at the picture questionably.

In the picture, I was kissing my boyfriend at the time. He had his arms wrapped around me as he took the picture. Dimitri turned the picture around but there was nothing written on the back and then he put it into the box. I knew he wanted to ask about it, but he didn't.

"That's my ex. I forgot I had that box," I offered and carried the box inside with me to throw it away. I smiled up at him once the box was in the trash and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Now, let's keep looking for that baby picture. I know you can't wait to see me in my diapers." He laughed, but I could tell he was jealous from seeing my lips on another.

Dimitri heaved a sigh and said, "Yes, I'm sure."

I said my amount quickly, hoping it would feel better saying it that way, but for some reason it felt worse. "Ten."

He was quiet.

"I told you you didn't want to know." I sighed and pulled away from him a bit, thinking back to the times I had had sex before him. Most were in high school. "I was different before I met you."

His hand took it's place back on my waist, moving lightly against my skin again. I placed my hand over his and locked our fingers together. I pulled his hand out of the blanket to kiss it and then let him get back to touching me.

The question he asked next surprised me a bit. "Was one of them the guy from the photo?" His mind had gone back to the same memory as I had.

"Yeah," and suddenly I was back in my ex's room with him gasping over me. His kisses had done wonders to my body then, but now I remembered them to be sloppy, inexperienced and wet. I shriveled my face in disgust. The guys I had been with before were all mistakes…most at least. Some were my friends, nice guys that I cared about, but I hardly loved them. "You were the only one I got right," I confessed to Dimitri.

"I'm happy to hear that," he mumbled, sounding a bit tired. Sitting up here with him was relaxing and I felt quite drowsy myself, despite how awake I had been not too long ago.

I ran my hand over my belly for a while and eventually Samantha started kicking.

I wasn't sure if Dimitri was still awake or not, but his hand was still moving over my body, so I grabbed it and rested it on the spot the kicking could be felt. He didn't say anything, but I had feeling he could sense the baby, because after I removed my hand, he kept his there.

I fell back asleep not longer after.

The next morning, I woke up to the a loud chirping sound and moaned, "Dimitri, turn off the alarm clock." The chirping continued. It was so annoying and sounded like it was right in my ear. "Please…" I begged and reach around for my pillow to shove over my head but felt the outline of a chair instead.

I heard laughing beside me and opened my eyes. The sunlight filled my eyes and I closed them quickly before slowly easing them into the brightness. I had forgotten we were outside. "I don't think I can turn a bird off," Dimitri mumbled, sounding as half asleep as I was.

"Can you take me inside?" I asked into Dimitri's chest, closing my eyes again. I was still incredibly tired and fell back asleep as he picked me up and carried me down a few levels to our apartment.

I felt him dump me on our cushiony bed and slip in beside me.

A couple hours later, I was woken up by knocking. What was up with all these irritating sounds? Why couldn't I, a pregnant woman, get a good night's rest and be able to wake up naturally? Ugh.

Dimitri snored lightly beside me and I got up, slipped into my robe and slugged over to the door. I wiped my eyes and cracked it open. I squinted to see who was there.

Lissa stood in front of me staring at my appearance like I was a disease and smiled oddly. She waved the same binder she had the last time she visited around and took a step forward. "I have my wedding binder." I nodded.

I was still out of it. Yawning, I said, "Cool." And then leaned against the door, almost falling back asleep right there.

"Rose," Lissa said, snapping her finger in my face. I jumped, reopening my eyes. "Its three o'clock in the afternoon. Why are you still tired?"

I rubbed my eyes once more and scratched my head before opened the door widely. She wasn't going anywhere. "Dimitri and I had a long night." I said, smiling at our fun on the roof.

Lissa sat down in my living room and I closed the door. I felt like death. "Lissa, do you mind if I-"

She waved me off, "Yeah, sure, go back to bed. I'll be here when you wake up. I can watch tv or something." I smiled at her sleepily and then walked back into the bedroom, shutting the door softly behind me.

Dimitri's eyes opened. Of course.

"Who was that?" he asked, starting the get up if company was here. I pushed him down and got back into bed.

"Lissa's here, but she said I could go back to sleep, so hold me," I ordered grumpily and Dimitri laughed, pulling me to him. We slept for another two hours.

Best sleep I've ever had in my life.

When Dimitri reminded me that Lissa was waiting for me, I got up out of bed and got dressed. I walked out of the room a moment later and found that my living room was empty. I searched the rest of the house and ended up with no Lissa.

I noticed the note on the front door.

'_Had to leave, Christian wanted me home for...reasons. ;) We keep missing each other! I'll be over tomorrow for sure. Be ready for me Rose! Have fun with Dimitri!_'

"We still have the house to ourselves," I called to Dimitri who was still in our bedroom. He didn't bother getting dressed and walked out of the room, in his pride and glory. I licked my lips.

"I'm think I'm long overdue for a shower," I said to Dimitri, and walked past him, pulling off pieces of clothing as I did so. By the time I got to the shower, all I had left to take off was my bra. I turned the shower on, and waited for it to turn warm.

Dimitri came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my neck and asked, "Mind if I join you?"

I shook my head and he helped me out of my bra, then led me into the shower a moment later.

I was still sore from yesterday, but didn't stop Dimitri when he started touching me sensually. I was pretty sure we would be having sex everyday with the way it was going. Mmm, I loved me some Dimitri.

He got the soap and started rubbing the it over my body, dragging his hands slowly across my sensitive areas, succeeding in making me completely aroused. I turned into his arms and wrapped a leg around his waist.

He slid in easily, the soap and my own wetness acting as a lubricant.

We surprisingly hadn't made love in the shower, or water even, and the act passed quickly. It was hard to hold back from release when the water jets from the shower head pounded constantly on our skin as we kissed, hitting just the right places.

We washed each other afterward and as I rubbed shampoo into his hair, a song drifted into my mind. It was a song the singer had written about the man she loved at the time. His name was Raphael and the song went on about all the wonders his name was to her.

I was feeling that way toward the name Dimitri right now, so I hummed the little parts I knew. "Hum hum hum hum Raphael..."

'_Quatre consonnes et trois voyelles c'est le prénom de Raphael..._' Raphael, Carla Bruni.

The song itself was French, and by the same singer that had sung Adrian's love song, but I pushed that thought far away and washed the dirt away from Dimitri's body.

Both of us had been clean already for a while, but we stayed in a little longer than needed and joked around, playing with the water, holding out our hands to let it gather around my belly.

He smiled and kissed me.

"I can't wait for our baby," Dimitri said, water droplets falling off strands of his hair and falling into his mouth.

Smiling, I pulled his lips to mine and agreed with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I have a confession to make: I love writing fluff! You might've already noticed, but I've been putting it in a lot lately. I think it's what I write best, or at least, I know I like to write it the most. I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reading!


	13. Worlds Apart

**A/N:** Guy this is your last chance. I'm on the verge of not completing this story because I'm not getting reviews. I'm getting a lot of views and hits and people seem to be reading, but no one can seem to take one minute to review. So, if you want me to continue prove it. I'm seriously really frustrated because I've been working so hard all day writing chapters for no response.

**Disclaimer:** Richelle Mead owns VA

**Worlds Apart**  
><strong>(the next day)<strong>

"We really do need to get up now, Rose," Dimitri said as he stood beside the bed. He was shaking my shoulders gently trying to get me to get out of bed. Lissa was supposed to come over sometime today, and I wanted to sleep until she decided to show.

"In another country somewhere, it's night time." I told Dimitri and slumped deeper into the sheets. "Let's pretend like we're there." I opened the covers and gestured for him to get back in, but instead he grabbed the blanket and pulled it off my body. I curled into myself and shivered.

Dimitri opened the blinds and sunlight poured into the room. It was _so_ bright outside. Damn him.

"Ugh," I groaned and turned away from the window, looking forward to falling back asleep. But that's not what happened.

Next thing I knew, I was being picked up off the bed. When I opened my eyes I came face to face with Dimitri's chest. He hadn't put a shirt on yet this morning. Smiling sleepily, I rubbed my hand against his chest and smiled at the little shiver I felt run through his body. I slowly dragged my nails across his skin and bit his nipple. He almost dropped me.

"Rose!" He shouted and put my down in front of my closet. Laughing, I tried to go back to the bed, but he got a tight hold on my arm. He put his hands on my shoulders and held me still. "You're not going back to bed. You have to work tomorrow morning," He said wistfully. "You're going to be exhausted in the morning if you don't wake up now."

Groaning, I nodded, because I knew he was right, and stayed put as he walked into the closet. When he came out a moment later, he had some clothes for me. I looked what he brought out for me and grinned. "Can you dress me?" I asked, holding my arms out so Dimitri could take off the top I had on. I _knew_ he wouldn't pass this offer up.

His eyes dragged over my body once before nodding. He was quiet as he lifted my shirt slowly up over my head and picked up a bra he had gotten me. It was red. I laughed at his choice and shook my head. "Hell no, Dimitri." I crossed my arms over my breasts. "I need comfort right now. Get me my white one." He looked down at the bra he had, sighed and then grabbed the bra I wanted to wear.

He slipped it on my body and buckled it in the front, yes it was one of those kinds. He stared at my body for a moment and smiled, then kissed the space between my breasts and caressed my belly quickly. "You're perfect," he said and then told me to lift my arms so he could continue dressing me.

Before he could get me out of my pants, I said, "I'm fine in these," and looked down at the sweat pants I wore. Dimitri looked a little disappointed so I told him he could take those off later. He laughed at me and then kissed my forehead.

There was knocking on the door and Dimitri eyed me before going back into the closet to find himself a shirt. "Perfect timing," He smiled and I rolled my eyes jokingly, then traveled over to the door.

Lissa came in this time without a greeting. She looked like she was on a mission. She sat herself on the couch and waited patiently for me to get to her. I was starting to wake up, but still felt lazy.

The moment my butt hit the chair, she started talking and showing me pictures in the binder. God, she was so enthusiastic and so early in the morning too. I wiped my eyes and widened them to get a good look at what she was showing me.

Inside her binder were collages made from paper cutouts that I assumed she had printed off from online and pulled out from magazines. She told me all about her plans and what I would need to do with her to help and resume my duties as the maid of honor.

"The wedding colors are going to be white and...this lavender," said Lissa as she pointed to a light purple fabric square she had

"Crap, I'm going to look fat in my bridesmaid dress." I muttered, looking at the dress Lissa had inside her binder. Damn.

Lissa looked worriedly at me and then back at the binder. "No you won't. You're pregnant. You'll look radiant." She eyed me nervously and joked, "but not more radiant than me." We laughed and she showed me her dream dress. It was expensive, but I was sure she'd get anyway. Lissa was the type of girl who wanted to feel like a princess on her wedding, and that dress would make her look like royalty. I knew that without a doubt.

I hugged my best friend to me. "You're going to look beautiful," I promised and kissed her cheek. I had missed her so much. We had hardly seen each other, now that she had cut back her hours in the shop.

She put her binder away a little while later as Dimitri walked into the living room. He was dressed and all ready for work. He checked the time and made his way over to me. He kissed my forehead and said hello to Lissa. "I've got to go, love," He told me and said he'd be back as soon as his shift ended with food.

"Looking forward to it!" I called and watched his butt as he walked out the door.

Lissa followed my line of vision and started laughing. She smiled at me happily when she spoke next. "You really do love him don't you?"

Nodding, I stared at the door, already missing him and said, "Yeah, I do. I'm the happiest I've ever been."

Lissa smiled and rested her hand on my shoulder. "Good. You deserve to be happy." I looked at her thankfully and we started talking about other things.

"So Adrian was trouble again." I said suddenly. Her head shot up and she eyed me. Lissa raised an eyebrow. And I told her all about what happened at the store. At the end of my story, she was shaking her head.

She looked up at me sadly. "He'll never learn. I feel sorry for him."

I nodded in agreement and clasped my hands together. I was nervous to see him again. I wasn't sure what I would say. If he wanted to stay my friend, he would have to stop with the pushing, and he had to understand that we would never be together.

Lissa said something along the lines of what I was thinking in my head and we talked a little while longer before she got a call. She excused herself and stepped into another room. I waited patiently for her, and when she came back, I knew she was leaving by the look on her face.

"I'm sorry to keep running off like this," she apologized and told me, "that was Christian again. He needs me at home." She looked at the nice silver watch she had on her wrist and then back up at me.

"It's okay," I said like it was nothing, but really I was disappointed. I was looking forward to spending more time with her…like it used to be. She sighed, and apologized again before walking out the door.

She could've at least helped me off the couch, I thought a moment later.

What good use could I make of myself here? Nothing. The remote was too far to reach. My only real option was to watch tv, but guess that suggestion was gone. So I sat for a few seconds, dreading the fact that I would eventually have to push myself up.

A minute or so later, my phone started buzzing. It was a hard struggle, but I managed to get off the couch in time. Lissa was frantic. "Hey, he's on his way up there." He who? Did Dimitri come back for something?

No it couldn't have been him. Lissa wouldn't sound like she was about to explode if it was just Dimitri.

I widened my eyes expecting a killer or something. Oh God. "What? Who? Calm down. Why are you freaking out?" I grabbed the umbrella next the door and made sure it was locked. I looked out the peephole but no one was on my floor...yet. "Hello? Lissa?" She wasn't answering fast enough!

She cleared her throat, "Adrian. I saw him drive up. Do you want me to come back up?" I breathed a sigh and wanted to laugh. I could handle Adrian. He was harmless.

"No, it's fine. I'll deal with it." I told her shaking my head though she couldn't see me. I hung up.

I'd have to deal with Adrian sooner or later. So why not get this out of the way if he had gone through the trouble to show up at my place. He was obviously taking the initiative. For that I was proud. Dimitri came to mind. I contemplated whether or not I should tell him Adrian stopped by when he would arrive from work in a few hours.

I wondered if Adrian somehow knew Dimitri wasn't here right now.

I looked back into the peephole and jumped back when I saw Adrian in front of the door. I calmed down a moment later and waited for him to knock. In the meantime, I watched him through the peephole.

He leaned against the hallway wall and put his hands in his head for a moment before standing straight and going up to the door…only to walk away and do the same thing over again.

He was nervous…

"Adrian, what are doing here?" I called through the door, still continuing to watch him. His head popped up the moment he heard my voice and he walked to the door and looked straight into the peep hole as if he knew I was watching.

"Can you let me in?" He asked and I unlocked the door, opening it just a crack. I wasn't sure if Dimitri would want me to or not, but he wasn't here, so it was going to be my decision.

"Why, what are you going to do?" I looked him over. He wore his normal clothes. T-shirt, leather jacket, dark-washed jeans.

"I want to talk to you. Is Dimitri here?" He tried to peek around my head into my apartment. He slipped his hands into his pockets.

I shook my head and opened the door for him to come in. "No, he just left for work."

He walked in and turned around, holding his hands up. "I wanted to apologize for _everything_."

We stared at each other. "Thanks." I looked down at my sweatpants and remember something. "I uh wanted to say sorry too, for Dimitri, I mean." Biting my cheek, I dared to look at him. "He was out of hand."

Adrian sighed and rubbed his head. The look his face was desperation and regret. "He really wasn't Rose. If you were my girl, and he was going after you like I was, I'd be pissed too." He was still here, but the look in his eyes told me he was imaging himself elsewhere. Maybe a place where he was in Dimitri's shoes, and I was in love with him, pregnant with his child.

I didn't really know what to say to that so I stayed silent, leaning back on my heels to rest on the door. It took some of the pressure off of my feet. I heaved out a breath and swallowed.

"Please accept my apology." Adrian said, searching my eyes.

I gave him a lazy pleasant smile and tilted my head. "Yeah, yeah of course. I forgive you."

He smiled at my easy answer and went to rest his hand on my cheek, but stopped a couple inches shy.

He was stopping himself from touching me.

"See," he said a sad smile on his face, "that's what I love about you." He rubbed his face with his hand and then turned around to look out the window across the room. The light his face in such a way that was breathtaking. "You're so forgiving, just wonderful."

I almost wanted to run away.

He was being so honest and putting himself out there with me. Part of me, the part that felt so sorry for him and cared for him deeply, wanted to run into his arms and tell him to take me away, but that wouldn't be right. If I had chosen that route, I'd be living a lie and it would destroy Dimitri.

It was hard living a life where I hurt Adrian constantly, but a life where I broke Dimitri's heart? I couldn't even think about it.

I didn't want to, because it would've been an empty life. One that I never wanted to have.

I had made my choice a long time ago. Dimitri was the one I was meant for.

"Adrian…" I said regrettably and grabbed his hand and put it on my cheek. It might not have been the smartest thing to do, considering his feelings for me...but it felt right. I rested my hands over his to hold his hand there and smiled at him. "You're amazing. You've been great to me, despite everything. You're one of the most important people in my life."

He smiled, his gaze on my lips, then gently pulled his hand away. He stared at it before walking back a few steps. "I better go, I'll see you at work," Adrian promised and stared at his hand one more time before he opened the door and left.

It was a short visit, but had affected the both of us greatly.

I had great hope that he would be able to get over me. There were plenty other girls out there who could make him happy. He just needed to open his eyes and look around. Knowing Adrian, he'd be able to find someone new quickly. He was good looking, and had a great personality once you got to know him…the real him.

I really had hope for him. The most I could ask from him now was that he'd at least let me continue to be his friend.

Another knock came at my door a couple minutes after.

I let out a groan of frustration, but kept it quiet in case the person on the other side of the door could hear me. "Must there be so many people wanting to see me today? God."

For the third time today, I opened the door ready to glare down whoever stood on my doorstep, but to my surprise, no one was there. I walked out of my place a couple steps and looked down the hallways. The door to the stairs was just closing.

I could see just the clothing of the person running down the steps. He wore a jacket and jeans.

I crinkled my eyes and started to walk back into my apartment, but I ended up kicking something before I stepped through the door frame.

On the ground was something I hadn't noticed before. It was a box. A cardboard box that I had seen at work before...usually when Adrian and I would do inventory. Could the person running down the steps have been Adrian? It was definitely possible, and now that I though about it, he was wearing what I saw on the fleeing figure.

I kneeled on my knees, because it was the only way I could reach the box.

Picking it up and huffing out a couple harsh breaths to get back up, I walked inside and put the box on the table.

Slowly, I peeled the tape off the side of the box and opened it up. It was near empty, but at the bottom was an unmarked CD and a note. I took the note first before looking at the disc.

It read, in Adrian's handwriting,

'_Like I've confessed many times, I love you. I don't think I'll ever stop, but for you, only for you, I will back off. They say that if you truly love a person, you would do anything for them. So I am. I'm letting you go. I refuse to be selfish any longer, and instead aspire to be the better person that you make me want to be. The better person that should've been there with you in the beginning. Maybe then I would've had a chance. I know I would have. _

_I'll forever regret the way I went after you when we first met. That first look in your eyes told me loud and clear that you were interested and I blew my shot. That is something I can never change. Time I'll never get to go back to, but maybe I can make up for it. This is my promise to you. Don't ever forget it._

_When you go to work for your shift in two days, you won't see me. I'm going away for a little while, but I swear to you I will be back. I could never stay away from you long._

_Love, Adrian_'

Just under that it read: '_If you care about me, don't show this to Dimitri. Keep this to yourself for me please. The song is for you, Rose. I'll see you_.'

He was leaving. Of course I wanted him to stay, but I knew I had to let him go do whatever he needed to. Like he said, when you love someone you would do anything for them. I did love Adrian, just not in the way I did Dimitri.

My eyes drifted back to the CD inside the box. The song on this disc was for me, Adrian had said.

Holding the note and disc in my hands carefully, I walked over to my music player and put the CD in, pressed play.

I sat on the floor beside the player and suddenly sound filled the speakers and I listened. Tears came to my eyes as I reconized the song. It was from a movie Adrian had taken me to see on the one date we went on together a long time ago.

'_There's a world in your eyes I can see it getting brighter..._' Worlds Apart, The Mostar Diving Club.

I smiled through my tears and leaned up against the wall, holding my knees to myself as much as my belly would allow. I rested my head on my knee and put the song on repeat, imagining scenes from the movie in my head.

I had compared the character in the film to Adrian and smiled, thinking back to our movie date.

We had just got out of the theater, pent up on the romance from the film we had just seen. Adrian had an arm around my shoulder, and we walked together. He had left his car parked at my place before our date. We had decided to walk here, because my flat wasn't too far away.

I leaned into him and said, "You know, that guy in the movie reminded me of you." I smiled, and snuggled a bit more into him. He tightened his arm around me and laughed.

"Really? In what ways?" He had amusement in his voice.

I tilted my head as if to think. "Hmm," I contemplated jokingly. "Well you're both extremely cute, and," I walked out his arms and turned around so I faced him, but continued to walk backwards. I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, there's just something similar, the aura around you or...something like that." I trailed off, not exactly understanding what I was saying.

Thinking back to that day reminded me of the Adrian I knew now. Somewhere in the middle of all that, he had turned annoying to me. We didn't go on another date after that, for no real reason...we just hung out at work and I guess Adrian thought that was enough. But it wasn't. He became clingy and I tried to ignore that, but he didn't make any real committment. So I brushed him off.

I kept replaying that whole night in my mind as the song played again and again, never getting old.

And soon, I became lost in my memories and drifted off into sleep.

I didn't wake until just before Dimitri came home.


	14. With His New Armour

**A/N: **Okay, guys, it appears I do have readers than will review :) Thanks! I have chosen to continue. Please don't stop with the reviews though! Now, another lovely song for this chapter. Ah, and this chapter is so romantic. I love it! Please enjoy! Don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer: **Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy

**With His New Armour  
><strong>**(same day)**

"Adrian stopped by," I told Dimitri as we lay in bed together.

It had been an hour or so since he had gotten home from work. He had take-out with him as promised, gesturing for me to close the door behind him so he could drop the bags off in the kitchen.

I closed and locked the door slowly as he disappeared into the kitchen. I sighed for a moment and leaned against the wall for a moment to catch myself. If I hadn't woken up when I did, I would've been in deep trouble.

Yesterday, after Adrian left and I had gone through the things he had given me as a parting gift, or so I'd like to think, I fell asleep unknowingly. I actually ended up sleeping the whole day through. I only just woke up five minutes ago or so, and was just able to hide the things Adrian gave me.

I thought back to the note. Adrian had said if I cared about him, I would keep the items he gave to me a secret. I did care about him, but lying to Dimitri was something I didn't want to do, which was why I needed to stay outsite of the kitchen for a moment. I needed to think. When it came to choosing between Adrian and Dimitri, my loyalties were with my fiancé.

I drummed my fingers against my stomach and decided to tell him. But I would wait until later, after we ate.

A minute later, I walked into the kitchen and found Dimitri setting up Chinese Food into plates for the two of us. I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist quickly. He laughed and stopped with the food. He turned his head to give my forehead a kiss and laid his hands over mine.

After our embrace, he went back to filling our plates and then we ate together.

All throughout dinner, I was nervous for when I'd have to tell Dimitri. I didn't want him to get angry with me for letting Adrian into our place when he wasn't around. I didn't want him to get the wrong impression and think that something had happened. Because nothing did, not really.

Dimitri had attempted to make conversion, because I was notably silent.

"What did you do all day?" He asked as he ate a piece of chicken. I watched as he chewed and contemplated whether I should let him know now or later. This was my chance. I could easily tell him. It was a great opening, but I didn't take it.

I was a coward. I chose later.

I twirled the noodles around on my plate and brought my fork to my mouth. "Nothing much. Lissa left a little while after you did." I avoided his eyes and pursed my lips. I knew Dimitri could tell something was up. He wasn't dumb and could read a lot about how I was feeling just by looking at me. For the first time, I resented how easily he could read me. I wanted to avoid confrontation and he was going to make it hard.

"Was work okay today?" I asked, trying to divert his attention and change the subject.

He stared me down thoughtfully and answered simply, "It's like it always is. I missed you extra today, though." He reached across the table and held my hand in his. I smiled and kissed my fingers and then pressed them to his arm.

We went on eating and made small talk as I tried to prepare myself.

Dinner finished quickly and I suggested we go to bed early, because I wanted to talk to him. I wasn't that tired, but wanted to be comfortable when I told him. The bed and Dimitri's arms brought that comfort.

"What happened while I was gone?" Dimitri asked the moment I got settled beside him. I internally smacked myself. Of course he would know something had happened. He searched my eyes. "Did you have a fight with Lissa?"

"No." Sighing, I shook my head and told him about our other guest.

He sat up a bit and stared at me strangely. "What?" He didn't sound mad, more in shock really. I nodded. "Why didn't you tell me earlier or call me?"

I shrugged as much as I could in the position I was in and turned to face him directly. "It was no big deal," I explained. "He's leaving and wanted to say goodbye and that he was sorry for everything." I looked him in the eye so he could tell I was being completely truthful.

I was not going to fight with him about this. I was done with that. It wasn't healthy for our relationship and it pulled away from the time we could spend loving each other, time we could spend talking about the baby and plans for the future.

Before he could say anything, I confessed, "There's something else, he gave me something." I leaned over to my bedside table and pulled out the note and CD. As I told him about it, I could only wish for the best.

I was being truthful and while I was worried for his reaction, I knew I was doing the right thing. Keeping secrets would only come back to haunt us, and I knew I had to be completely honest with him. I loved him too much to lie.

He didn't say anything, just looked and listened, then dropped the topic easily when I was done speaking. It surprised me.

We were both silent for a little while until I laid my hand on his cheek. His eyes opened and looked into mine. I smiled and he smiled back at me.

"I love you." I professed and pulled him to me for a kiss.

After our chaste smooch, he wrapped a tight arm around me and I became immensely happy. We were going to sleep happy tonight, no arguments.

"Good," Dimitri whispered a couple silent moments later when I we should've already been asleep. I snuggled deeper into his arms and brought one of hands up to kiss it then fell asleep. "Me too."

I thought for a moment and admired Dimitri's peaceful face. Tracing his lips, I spoke, "Dimitri?"

His eyes remained closed, but he answered, "Yeah?"

"I have one more thing I want to tell you." I felt bad for throwing all this Adrian stuff on him so last minute, but I was feeling guilty.

His eyes opened and he looked concerned. "What is it?"

"Nothing serious," I assured, "I've just been keeping something from you for a while and I don't want there to be secrets between us." Once I let him know this last thing, there would be nothing between us. No secrets, no lies.

Dimitri waited for my confession.

"I went on a date with Adrian, and that's why everything is how it is with him." I dared to stare into his eyes. "But before you ask, it was way before you and I met. I've just kept it a secret, because I didn't want you to get even angrier with me. The time never seemed right."

There, I thought, it was out. A memory I had pushed away had come back and now Dimitri knew. I felt like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I hoped Dimitri didn't look too much in my keeping it from him.

"Okay," Dimitri said and closed his eyes again. He pulled his arms back to his sides.

I shook him, "Hey, don't do that. I kept it from you for _my_ own reasons."

"I don't know how much more I can take, Rose," He said, tears springing to his eyes. I panicked and felt on the edge of tears as well. Dimitri wasn't a crier and I had only seen him cry a couple times. He was strong, but he was human and could only take so much sometimes. I felt completely responsible for his tears and held him tightly to me, showering his face with kisses. "I try to be understanding, but it's so damn hard. I hate that man. I hate him for doing this to me, to us."

"I'm sorry," I whimped and tried to console him. "It was nothing. It was so long ago. Everything's out now. I have no more secrets. I did this only because I wanted to be open with you, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Stop crying, baby, please." He shook a bit in my arms as I said anything else I could to try and calm him down. Whenever he cried, I hurt with him. That's just the way it was. He was half of me. I felt what he felt.

He got up from the bed. "Rose, I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight."

What? "No!" I shook my head and the tears came. I grabbed onto his arms. "Please don't go."

He shook his head, his eyes locked on my belly. "I don't think I can stand to look at you right now."

My lip trembled and I looked down at the bedspread. "All I wanted to do was tell you the truth," I whispered and let go of him. He had back turned, and waited for a moment before leaving the room. He shut the door behind him and then I was left alone.

I checked the clock. Three hours had passed and I couldn't fall asleep. This was like Dimitri leaving to go to his apartment all over again, but this time it was worse, because Dimitri was here, in the other room. I just couldn't touch him.

I tossed and turned for another half hour before finally getting up. I put on my robe and slipped into some sandals.

Quietly, I walked into the living room where Dimitri was resting on the couch. I made sure his eyes were closed before slowly opened the front door and shut it behind me. I prayed to God that the roof door was for some reason open. Dimitri had the key somewhere and I didn't want to wake him up to ask for it.

By the time I got it up to the top level, my knees were buckling and I was out of breath. To my luck, it was unlocked and I made my way over to the chairs to sit and rest. The wind was blowing lightly tonight and I was thankful that I wouldn't have to go back down for a blanket. I sat there and rubbed my belly to calm the baby's kicking. She hadn't stopped since Dimitri had gone into the living room. I started crying again.

I felt horrible.

It was my own fault. I chose to tell him the truth and ruined us. I was sure of it. The look on Dimitri's face was something I had never seen before. He looked like he never wanted to see me again. Maybe when I got back to the apartment, he'd be gone, and he'd never come back, I thought and started crying harder.

A click sounded to my right and I jumped, turning to the sound of the door screeching.

Dimitri looked at me in his white shirt and pajama bottoms.

I turned back around and tried to hide my face away from him. I didn't want him to know I was crying. I rubbed the tears off of my cheeks and he pulled the other lawn chair over so he could sit beside me. I was silent, biting my lip and breathing slowly to keep the tears away.

I sniffled softly and Dimitri hugged me to him. "Oh Roza," he cried and starting rocking with my gently back and forth. The position was uncomfortable and the arm rest of my lawn chair and his were digging into my side, but I didn't say anything. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you."

I started shaking my head. "No, it's my fault." I pulled my head out from his neck and looked him in the eyes. "You can leave if you want to," my lip trembled, "if you're not happy. I won't keep you here."

He shushed me and pulled me out of my own chair to hold me in his. I sat on his lap.

"Don't say that," Dimitri said and held my face in his hands. "I will never leave you." His eyes drifted down the my stomach.

"Don't just stay with me because of the baby, Dimitri, I'd resent that," I blurted out and kept talking, "I saw the look on your face. You don't want to be with me."

"I was angry. But I'm not anymore. Look," he inquired. "Today was a long day and I was tired, and irritated from work. Hearing about Adrian was the last thing I was up for and I'm sorry I left you alone in bed. I know that hurt you more than anything." He kissed me softly, but passionately. "I love you, Rose. I love our baby. I always want to be with you."

I swallowed and nodded before resting my head back on his shoulder and kissed his neck from time to time.

We sat outside, neither one of us falling asleep for a couple hours, show our devotion through kisses and caresses. Quite some time into our night, Dimitri started humming and whispered in my ear,

'_All you had to do was find me, and __all I had to do was find you.' _With His New Armour, Mostar Diving Club.

Just before the sun showed up, Dimitri lifted me in his arms and carried me back down the stairs to our apartment. I hadn't brought a key with me...stupid, I know, but Dimitri had and he let us in.

I stayed in his arms as he carried us back to the bedroom and we rested.

I woke up a couple hours later to Dimitri kissing my neck, softly. I moaned, still half asleep, at the sensation and ran my hand through his hair. "I slept so good," I said, laughing gently and pulled his head up to kiss me. When I opened my eyes, Dimitri was leaning over me.

He smiled hugely and kissed me again.

I turned us over so I could straddle him and the kiss soon became deeper, escalating into something more. I rubbed my body up against him and I could feel his need pushing into my lower body.

"Make love to me," I whispered against his lips. "Not because we had an argument," I said because we seemed to be doing that a lot lately, "but because you can't stand the thought of going through the day without it." I grinned and moved against him again, craving the friction it brought.

"Please," I begged a little while later when Dimitri was teasing me. We had discarded our clothing and I was at the end of the bed, while he stood. I faced him upwardly and squirmed, wanting to pushing my knees together. He would go near and around the one place I wanted, but didn't actually go in. I begged again, "I can't stand it any longer. Put it in."

This time he did, he slammed in so hard that my whole upper body shot up from the bed. A moment later, I fell back down and gripped the sheets tightly in my hands as he pounded in. He slowed down and lowered himself so he could kiss me on the lips.

"Is it okay if I'm gentle this time?" He asked and kissed me, rubbing his hands along my hips.

I laughed, "You don't have to ask permission." And then kissed him again before he stood back up.

We continued on slowly and lovingly.

Dimitri was the perfect lover, I thought afterward. I was alone in bed now, for Dimitri had gone to the bathroom.

He knew every place to touch, which angle was best for me, and most of all, he was considerate. Guys I had been with before him only cared about their own needs. They were fast, harsh and nowhere near as pleasing as the sex I had now was. Dimitri worshipped me and I ate it up. I sighed happily as Dimitri walked back in, sharing my thoughts out loud with him. "You're an amazing lover," I told him as he laid down beside me. I laid on his chest and he ran his fingers around my back.

He smirked. "Oh really? I couldn't tell by the way I had you saying my name." I laughed and slapped his stomach. Enjoying how his skin felt under my head, I left it there.

"Really," I said and moved my hand up to trace circles around his nipple. "I love when you have you hands on me."

To make a point, he started rubbing circles into my back. and explored my body further. It was erotic and felt amazing in more ways than one. I suddenly remembered how much I've been needing a massage and how I would need one even more now that I was probably going to be sore from our love making.

"Mm, don't stop. That feels so good," I sighed when he started rubbing my shoulders.

"Turn around," he said and helped me move so I laid with my back facing him. It would've been easier if I wasn't pregnant, because then I would've been able to rest on my stomach, but this was fine too.

I almost shivered in anticipation until his hands rubbed into my skin.

Like I said, Dimitri was worshipping. For a while, he rubbing deeply into my shoulders and neck, before going down to my lower back and working there as well. When he stopped, I groaned, "I thought I said not to stop?"

He laughed and slid down the bed. "Don't worry," he calmed me when I tried to get up. "Just relax."

I settled back down and took deep slow breaths anticipating whatever he was going to do next. He started with my feet and worked the aching feeling out of them, then travelled up my legs. "Oh," I moaned embarassingly when he kneaded my calves and thighs. Because I was on my side, in order for him to fully be able to massage my legs, I had to keep one leg bent. Let's just say spreading my legs apart wasn't the best idea with him down there.

I felt exposed and knew I was getting slightly turned on with the way his hands were working. He got a bit close to my lady parts and I closed my legs, locking his hand in between them. Dimitri laughed. "Can I have my hand back?" He asked and I realized what I did. I laughed with him and apologized before parting my legs once more.

I pretended not to notice how every once in a while he'd go a little too deep into my thigh and brush up against me. I tried hard to hold back any sounds, and was successful...until he outright cupped me.

"Does this feel good?" He asked and I bit my lip, nodding. "Do you want me to apply more pressure?"

I whimpered, and let out an airy breath. "Ungh. Yes. Please."

When he was done, he came back up to my mouth making a show to lick his fingers before kissing me. I was turned on again, but _no_ more, I thought. I needed to let my body work out its aches before I was going to have sex again. Not until then, I promised.

I wondered if they'd be gone by tonight...

* * *

><p>AN: Ah, they're so hot! So Adrian's going to be gone for a while, but he WILL come back! If you want a teaser for the next chapter, say so in your review!


	15. Be Be Your Love

**A/N: **Here's a second chapter for you all today. If you're reading _please_ take _one minute_ to write a review! All of you adding me to your story alerts and stuff, review! It doesn't take anymore time to review than it does to add me to your alerts. Just because I'm updating doesn't mean I'm fully sold on the idea of continuing with the lack of feedback I'm getting.

Sorry to say this is mostly a filler chapter to set up for the next one. But it has loads of fluff! Enjoy! Please don't forget to review! Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **Richelle Mead owns VA

**Be Be Your Love  
>(the same day)<strong>

"What are you going to do today?" Dimitri asked, tossing me one of his shirts to put on for the time being.

"Probably nothing again. You'll be gone all day,"I muttered bitterly. I knew he had to go to work, but it didn't mean I wouldn't rather he stay here with me. After our very fun morning, I didn't want to let him go. I had already kept him from taking a shower for as long as possible, but time was running short and he still needed to eat.

Sighing, I slipped the shirt on and walked out of the bedroom to warm-up some left overs from the night before to eat for lunch. Yes, lunch. We had slept in majorly. It seemed like all we did lately was sleep...and sex. If Dimitri didn't have to go in for work today, I bet we'd still be in bed.

The microwave beeped as Dimitri walked into the room; he was ready for work. I sighed. I had a day of loneliness ahead of me.

He saw my distress and came to my side, wrapping his arms around my waist, cupping my stomach, and then rubbing it lovingly. I pursed my lips, and bathed in the feeling his touch gave me.

"Don't look so sad," he mumbled into my neck before giving me a kiss there. "I'll be back home before you know it."

I turned around in his arms. "Easy for you to say, you'll be busy the whole time." I was being grumpy, but oh well. If anyone asked, I'd just tell them it was the hormones. Big deal. I crossed my arms and moved to grab his food.

He sat down at the table, but I stayed leaning against the counter, just watching him as he ate. Every minute or so, Dimitri would look up at me sadly and then get back to his food. After doing that a couple times, he stood...but he wasn't done eating yet.

I gave him a questionable look.

"Go get dressed," Dimitri said and sat back down. "You don't want to be here all day, so you're coming with me." I raised my eyebrows and Dimitri urged me to get ready. I would have to skip lunch or take something on the way, because I had planned to eat after Dimitri had left so he didn't have to see me pig out. But now, I hardly had time to get ready, and skipping a meal while pregnant is a big no-no.

I rushed into the room and skipped the shower, of course.

When I came out in some comfortable clothes, my hair up in a pony, Dimitri was washing his plate out in the sink and handed me a bowl with left-overs. "I put it in the microwave while you were getting ready," he took my hand and led me to the door. "Let's go," he said and then picked me up to carry me down the steps.

I smiled the whole way, and dug into my food. Mmm.

When we arrived at the small book store where he worked, he got out of the car and came to my side. After helping me out, he held my hand and led me inside. Though Dimitri had been to the music shop plenty times, I had only been here once or twice. It was just always easier for him to come to me, because of my dingy old car and lack of remembering directions. And now with the whole being pregnant...

We got inside and he left me to grab his nametag and such. I stood carelessly in the middle of the store before walking around, looking at magazines, because I was never one for books like Dimitri.

Soft music played in the store, so as not to disturb readers but to entertain those who were hanging out at the little coffee place inside.

'_Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love, but I want, want, want to be your love_' Be Be Your Love, Rachael Yamagata.

I was running my hand along a cover and humming to the song when Dimitri came up behind me. He was wearing his nametag now, and had a soft smile on his lips.

"Hello, ma'am," he said, leaning toward me. "Can I help you find anything?"

Laughing, I took my hand off the shelves and crossed them. "Yes, actually," I explained, trying not to laugh again, playing along with his game. "I want to buy a book, but I'm not exactly sure which one. Got anything you want to recommend?" I raised an eyebrow and challenged him.

He seemed to think for a minute and then held out his arm. "Follow me," and then he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and led me to the opposite side of the store.

I eyed his arm. "Sir, I don't think you're aloud to touch me like that," He smiled at me and squeezed me tightly to him.

"What ever do you mean, ma'am? I'm only helping the pregnant woman to the children's section." He stopped walking and I dragged my eyes away from his handsome face.

Like he had just said, we were in the children's section. The idea of getting our baby a book hadn't even crossed my mind, but now that Dimitri had put the idea in my mind, I wanted to run with it. "Great idea, Dimitri." I said, not acting anymore. I wrapped an arm around his waist too and nuzzled my head into his torso, before pulling him along with me to look at books. "What do you think she'll like?" I asked him.

He looked around the shelves and pulled out a few. "I'm sure she'll like anything we give her." He handed me the random books he had picked out, and I read through them. I chose one out of his group, and showed him the title and price.

"Would you like me to ring you up, ma'am?" I slapped his arm and looked around.

"You can ring me up anytime," I joked, leaning into him and giving him my irresistable smile. I stepped closer to him, making sure we were both hidden in between the shelves from wandering eyes. Cameras were still around, but I didn't care. I placed my hands on his chest and leaned up for a kiss. "Give me a kiss."

Dimitri placed his hands on my shoulders and looked around as well. He was taking the risk of being caught kissing on the job, which would've probably gotten him in trouble with his boss, but he would never deny me. When he was sure the coast was clear, he smiled at me and kissed me so passionately, I thought I would topple over.

"That's not fair," I whined to Dimitri when he let go. I shook my head. "You can't just kiss me like that and expect me to keep my hands off of you." To make my point, I put my hands in his and leaned me body into his chest.

He looked down at me lovingly and then his expression changed. "Ma'am, what are you doing?" He smirked. "Who's the one doing the inappropriate touching now?"

"Oh, shut up," I joked and pulled away, despite Dimitri's protests and started walking toward the check-out counter. "Come on, book boy, aren't you going to check me out?" I waved the book around to get his attention.

"I thought I already was?" Dimitri asked, pointedly staring my body up and down.

I was quiet for a second, giving him and shocked look, and then the two of us bursted out laughing. Never in a million years did I think I'd hear Dimitri say something so corny. He walked over to me and led me to the counter. "Please ma'am stop laughing at me. I'm trying to do my job." Dimitri spoke and got behind the counter.

"I'm sorry. I'm with child. This guy knocked me up and he's being a dumbass right now. I'm lonely," I played and slammed my hand down on the counter. "You look just like him."

He scanned the book not breaking eye contact with me. "What a dumbass," he said and pressed buttons on the register. "If I had a woman like you, I'd never look at another woman. I'd worship you like the goddess you are."

I slapped a hand to my forehead, not able to contain my laughter anymore. "Oh my God, Dimitri." I kept laughing and he bagged the book, then handed it to me. He leaned over the counter, an amused smile on his face.

"I don't think I've heard you laugh like that in a while," He mused and rested his hand on my cheek. I smiled, gazing into his eyes.

The feeling I had right now took me back to the beginning of our relationship, when things were so carefree and we were barely getting to know each other. I loved this feeling and didn't realize how much I missed it until now.

"You're so handsome," I blurted out, because I was thinking it.

"And you're beautiful," Dimitri said, returning the compliment. I'm surprised he didn't act like he didn't know me again so we could continue our roleplaying.

When he pulled his hand away, I looked at the clock behind him and realized he still had the day ahead of him.

"Hey, do you have cash?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Why?" He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, fingering through some money. He held out a couple twenties to me.

Taking them, I said, "I think I'm going to shop around for a little while. There's a maternity store a couple buildings down." I told him exactly where it was when he asked, just so he'd be sure, just in case. You never know, he said. He was always careful when it came to keeping me safe.

I smiled and placed my hand over his before leaving.

When I got out of the book store, I walked over to the clothing shop.

Being out here alone felt a little odd, because Dimitri was usually by my side, but I'll admit, it did feel nice walking around in a public place without Dimitri practically falling over me, making sure I didn't step on a rock or something.

I reached the store and was met with an aroma of sweet fruit perfume the moment I was inside. Thank God the smell wasn't _too_ strong, or I'd had to run to the bathroom.

Back to the clothes, they were cute. I was actually surprised at the variety they had here. I hadn't been shopping for maternity clothes yet, and usually wore lose shirts of mine or Dimitri's. I came here with the idea of getting something that fit my pregnanct body comfortably, while still achieving the look I wanted.

Today had been fun so far, being with Dimitri in a place other than my work or home. I realized that being pregnant didn't mean you had to stay home constantly. I needed to get back into doing what I normally did, going out with Dimitri on dates, stopping by Lissa's place. Stuff like that...and since I _would_ be going places, that meant I would need new outfits, of course!

I picked up a couple things to take into the dressing room. They included, a black dress that showed off my swollen..um assets, and fell nicely around my stomach, a couple pairs of jeans with stretchy waistbands, and some tops that I liked. After trying each thing on, I ended up getting the dress, a pair of jeans and two tops.

Retail therapy was exactly what I needed, I thought as I walked out of the store, twirling my bag around a little as I walked.

"Rose?" a familiar voice called from behind me.

I whirled around and found someone walking up to me that I hadn't expected.

"Christian? What are you doing here?" He gave me a quick hug and pointed back to the direction he came from.

"Lissa's in the stationary shop. She'll want to see you," He placed a hand on my shoulder and told me to go see her. "I'll be with you two in a sec, I just have to run to the car for something."

I nodded and turned right back around to meet Lissa at the place Christian had mentioned.

She looked up when the door opened and she lit up. "Rose? What are you doing here?"

I smiled and waved. She pulled me in her arms and looked happy to see me. "I saw Christian, he told me you were in here. I came with Dimitri to work today."

"Oh, well," she pointed to the things that were in front of her. Apparently this was the shop she had ordered her wedding invitations from. She showed me the stationary and asked what I thought. It went along with the color scheme she mentioned from a couple days back. "What do you think?"

I looked them over. "They look great! When are you guys sending them out?"

She breathed a sigh, and I knew wedding planning was taking a toll on her. "As soon as possible."

Placing my arm around her shoulder, I mentioned, "You look stressed, Lissa." She nodded. "If there's anything I can help you with, please tell me. Don't give me less things to do because I'm with child. I _am_ your maid of honor." I pointed out.

She gave me a look and then bit her lip. I saw Christian walk in out of the corner of my eye. "Okay..." I knew she had been holding back when she let me know her wedding plans when she came over. "Well, you could come with me for taste testing cakes and the wedding meals. That's happening next week and Christian won't be able to make it. I'll pick you up at eight?"

"Taste testing? Mm. I'm pretty sure that's my perfect job. I don't get why you didn't ask me sooner!" I exclaimed and agreed to her time for picking me up.

Christian walked up behind Lissa and gave her her cell phone that he went back to get from the car. He eyed my arm around her shoulder and picked it up then dropped it back down to my side. "My woman," he joked possessively and started rubbing her shoulders comfortingly. She relaxed immediately and started dialing somebody.

"My best friend," I said, slapping his arm.

Lissa tensed up and I realized why Christian started rubbing her shoulders as she talked to the person on the phone. This was probably a normal thing. Christian knew what to expect. But who was she talking to? "What do you mean? Yes, oh...okay, yeah. You told me that. Yeah, it's fine. Perfect." She notably relaxed again. "Bye."

I raised an eyebrow. "Who was that?"

"Wedding planner," she mumbled and then my phone started ringing.

I walked away from Lissa and Christian and stepped outside. Dimitri was calling. "Hello?"

He sounded panicked. "Where are you?"

"What do you mean?" I said leaning sitting down on a bench nearby. I rested my elbows on my knees.

"I mean exactly what I said. I'm on my break and I'm at the maternity store. You're not here." Oh...

I laughed. "Walk outside." I told him and hung up before he had time to say anything.

Staring at the door of the maternity shop, I waited on the bench and called Dimitri's name when he stepped out a moment later.

He held his arms up. "What are you doing out here? You said you were going to be in there?" He sounded upset but I didn't understand why.

"Calm down." I told him, showing him my bag. "I did go there, but finished and I ran into Lissa and Christian. They're in there," I said pointing to the shop behind us. He saw them inside and turned back to me.

"You can't worry me like that." He said, and cupped my face, kissing my lips. "You said you were going to be there..."

I shrugged apologetically. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

"It's okay," Dimitri said a moment later when he eyed me to make sure I was okay.

We stayed on the bench for a little while talking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This might be weird to say, but I was particularly moody when I wrote the first version of this chapter and while the other version began the same way, it totally ended up sadly between Rose and Dimitri. If you want to read it and feel depressed, say so in your review and I'll message you the angry version :) Beware: it's angsty.


	16. Today Will Be Better, I Swear!

**A/N: **All reviews get a teaser to the next chapter! Review if you want me to keep writing. This chapter has the first half of Rose and Dimitri's night! And some Lissa/Christian/Rose time, I remember someone saying they liked when I last wrote them, so here's more! Enjoy...

Oh, and thanks for all the reviews! You have no idea how happy they made me. So keep 'em coming! Special thanks to these whose reviews I loved: chasing down a daydream (go read her fanfics! they're great!), jemily23, and Vampire Academy Lover 13!

**Disclaimer: **Richelle Mead owns VA

**Today Will Be Better, I Swear!  
>(same day)<strong>

"So what did you end up buying?" Dimitri asked, looking at the bag I held. "Please tell me you didn't buy the whole store."

I scoffed. "Uh, _no_. Just half of it." I joked, laughing at the look on Dimitri's face. "Oh, calm down, you sexy sour puss." I kissed his chin and opened my bag so he could look inside.

"What's that?" Dimitri asked as he pointed to the black dress, the black _sexy_ dress that I was going to wow him with.

I quickly shut the bag and gave him a sneaky smile. "That's for later." I placed my hand on his upper thigh and squeezed, knowing he'd become jelly under my touch.

"Rose, we're in public!" He chastised, though a smile was on his face.

I didn't care. I'd take him right here if I wanted to...No, just kidding. There were way too many people around. "I don't care." I kissed his chin again in the same spot. "Anyway, I was thinking..." That caught his attention. "Today was fun. I know you have to go back to work, but what if Lissa and Christian took me home and I'll get ready for you to take me out to dinner?"

He looked surprised. "Dinner?"

I nodded excitedly. "Yes. At a very nice place. With your very nice looking pregnant fiance? Who will be looking very sexy in her new dress for you." I bit my lip, waiting for his reaction. I hoped he would say yes. I really had a great time getting out of the house today. I didn't want to go back home and be holed up for the rest of the day. Besides, dinner would be fun.

Dimitri smiled and leaned in, lowering his voice. "I like the sound of that." Oh, he looked so delicious. If only I could take a bite out of those plump lips.

"Just wait until _after_ dinner. That part will be even better, trust me." I cooed, a breath away from capturing his lips in mine.

But Lissa and Christian walked out of the stationary place at that exact moment.

I pulled away from Dimitri and stood up.

I heard Dimitri mutter something that sounded a lot like, "Tease." I winked at him and he stood.

Lissa looked to the hunk of Russian man standing next to me. "Hello Dimitri." He nodded back as a hello. "Rose told us you were at work?"

He pointed back to the book store. "Yeah, I'm on my break. I wanted to see my pride and joy." He murmured and wrapped me in his arms. I smiled embarrassingly at the couple in front of me. Lissa and Christian were always so touchy feely in front of Dimitri and I (and everyone else for that matter), but I felt weird being the same way in front of them for some reason.

I suddenly felt shy, and couldn't find my voice to ask them for a ride home.

Dimitri, being the wonderful person he is asked for me, "Do you guys think you could give Rose a ride home? I have to work for a couple more hours."

Lissa and Christian looked at each other for a moment, considering it. She nodded. "Sure, but we still have things to do here. We have to go-"

I cut her off. "Oh, no, take however long you need. Dimitri's still on his break. We can find something to do while you guys finish up your business. Just text me and I'll meet you here?"

"Perfect," Lissa said and clasped Christian's hand in hers. They said goodbye and Lissa dragged him off to another store.

"He's so whipped." I joked after they were out of hearing range. Dimitri looked at me and kissed my cheek.

"So am I." I laughed and turned around in his arms. We were kind of in front of a parking lot full of cars, so anyone could be staring, but oh well. I wanted to make the most of our twenty minutes left together before his break ended.

"Yeah, but you love it." I kissed his lips and he groaned. "You so love it."

"Mhm," he sounded, and pulled back reluctantly. "Come on, let's find something to do. Food's a no, since we only ate a while ago. We've got time to use."

As we walked, streetlights that had speakers attached played a song I loved and it just so happened to fit how I felt.

'_Today, Today is going to be a better one. There's nothing more to take in._' Today Will Be Better, I swear!, Stars.

We started walking hand in hand and looked at the shops as we walked past them. Nothing caught my eye until we stopped at a toy store. I found myself wondering what kind of things my child would be interested in as she grew up. Would she be a tomboy or a girly girl? A mommy's girl or a daddy's girl? I think I already knew the answer to that one though. In my mind, I'd always had the image of a little girl in Dimitri's arms. He'd be good with her of course, the perfect father.

In my heart, I knew that Samantha would be a daddy's girl. I knew because Dimitri was irresistible to all. Mostly to me though.

"Do you want to pick up a teddy bear or something fluffy?" I asked Dimitri as we stood there looking inside. The lady who stood behind the counter, kept eyeing us through the window and I knew she was urging us with her mind to come in.

He nodded, "Sure, never too early to stock up on toys."

"Exactly," I responded and we walked in.

I smiled at the lady when she greeted us and dragged Dimitri along with me as we looked around the store. Surprisingly enough, I found a stuff animal that was the character from the book I had picked out earlier. I showed Dimitri and he laughed at the coincidence.

So of course we got that one.

We walked a little while longer after that until it was time for him to go back to work. By the time we got back, Lissa and Christian were just getting to where we were supposed to meet.

"Done already?" I asked them and they both nodded.

"I'll bring the car around," Christian said, pecking Lissa before heading into the parking lot.

Dimitri still stood beside me, but I knew he had to go. "I'll be waiting for you at home." I told him, looking up into his eyes. "I'll pick something out for you to wear okay? That way we won't be stressed for time in case we have to wait for a table wherever we're going."

"Okay, love," he said and kissed me twice. "I've got to go. Love you." He put a hand on my stomach. "Love you, too," he said to the baby and looked into my eyes meaningfully before turning around and walking to the book shop.

I didn't take my eyes off of him. I was waiting for him to do what he always did.

After taking a couple steps, Dimitri turned around to look at me.

_"I like to see your face when I kiss you," _He had said long time ago. I smiled at the memory, and Christian pulled the car around.

I waved to Dimitri just before he walked in through the doors and he smiled.

Things would be better, I just knew it.

Today was a great day.

When Christian drove up to my flat, Lissa turned around to the backseat to look at me. "Hey, doesn't Dimitri usually carry up the stairs?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but I can handle it just fine." I assured her.

Lissa bit her lip and then faced to Christian, with an idea in her mind. He met her eyes and shook his head quickly. "Oh no, Lissa. You saw me with the boxes the other day. How do you think I'm going to carry her up those stairs?"

"Wow, Christian, another jab at the pregnant woman." I joked, but ended up sounding really serious. "Should I start crying now?"

Lissa turned around again in her seat and gave me a wicked smile. She spoke to Christian, "Take her Christian. She's waiting." He gave her a look. "Now."

"Whipped," I mumbled, which brought a glare from the only guy in the car. "It's true," I mumbled again.

Sighing, Christian walked out of the car and as he came over to me, I saw his mouth moving. He was probably cursing under his breath. Lissa and I giggled in the car.

"I'm so bad," Lissa squeaked out and we laughed some more but shut up when Christian opened my door.

I grinned widely at him. "Why thank you."

I waved to Lissa as I walked with Christian into the building. He stared at the steps ahead and him and cursed. "Shit. Here's goes nothing."

And then he whisked me off my feet, the vein in his neck popping out. I started laughing as he slowly took me up the steps, struggling a bit. "I never thought we'd be this close, Christian."

"Rose, if you do not want me to drop you, do not speak." I started laughing and he stumbled on the last step of this level. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, not wanting to fall. We both stopped to catch out breaths, nervous about his misstep.

He almost dropped me!

"I swear Christian if you drop me..." I warned as he got back to walking up the stairs.

"What you're going to tell lissa on me?" He asked, not even focused on me. His eyes were on the steps below us.

"Nope," I said giving him a death glare. "I'm going to sic Dimitri on you."

He gulped and practically ran up the next floor. Hah.

He put me down and waited for me to make it inside.

"Thanks, Christian," I said sincerely from inside my apartment. "Really. It would've taken me so much longer to get up myself."

He smiled and pat the door. "Of course, Rose. Now lock up." I nodded and waved him off. I swore I could hear his heavy breathing through my door as he walked all the way down the stairs and outside.

I knew what time Dimitri was getting off and I had a couple hours until then, so I took a bath. And when I say bath, I mean a luxurious, bubbly, hour long soak in the tub. When I first got it, I had to bite my tongue from spitting out all types of curse words. The water was so damn hot. But in the end, it was worth it. I felt great, my skin soft and a bit tender. My muscles were not achy at all.

So it was safe to say, I was now allowed to have sex again!

"Hell yes," I said to myself and drained the water in the tub.

I wrapped myself in a towel and walked around the apartment, cleaning up stuff a bit because I had the time, to air-dry. Then, I lathered my body with a scented lotion that I knew Dimitri loved. He was going to suffer tonight, I thought.

By the time Dimitri got off, I was ready. So now it was time to pick out something for him.

I definitely wanted to have fun with this. I wasn't going to dress him in anything funky...he didn't even have weird clothes. But, I was going to dress in something extremely sexy. So sexy, I'd want to jump him every single time I looked at him. Mmm. I was already wanting to and he wasn't even here.

Even the _thought_ of Dimitri made me want him!

Think dressy, I thought, and walked into our joined closet. I didn't think he felt like wearing a suit and I thought that would be over doing it.

Eventually, I found the perfect thing.

Great timing too, because he just walked in the door. He took one look at me and his eyes grew dark. He set his sights on me and started toward me, but I held my hands out.

"No, no, no. Slow down. You're not allowed to take me until after dinner." I smiled, keeping my hands up. But he ignored them, pushed them aside, and put one hand in my hair, the other on my lower back. "Dimitri-" I started to complain, but then his lips were on mine. All my protests left.

He pulled away a quick second later and took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm done." He said, even though he looked like he was anything but. He tore his eyes away from me and looked at what I had laid out for him to wear.

He grinned at me. "I'll be ready in a moment." And then Dimitri started to undress in front of me. I walked out the room quickly, because if I saw him naked right now we would never make it to dinner.

When he came out of the room, I gasped. Oh my God. "I want you." I blurted out by mistake and Dimitri laughed.

"Take your advice from earlier," he teased, resting his hand on my collarbone, tracing a hickey he made that was barely noticeable now. He smiled. "You can have me after dinner," he mocked and then grabbed the keys, leading me out the door.

We had been driving quite and while and had never discussed where exactly we were going. I assumed Dimitri had a plan, but we had been driving for quite a while now. It made me question whether he was taking me somewhere he already knew of, or was just driving until he found a place he liked.

"Do you know where you're going?" I asked him after another ten minutes. It was starting to get dark.

He kept his eyes on the road but reached his hand over to hold mine. He squeezed my hand to comfort me. "Yes, we're almost there. I made reservations."

My eyes widened. "You did? When?"

He smiled. "Yes, on a computer at work after you left. You'll like this place. Don't worry. I even have another surprise for you on the way."

Surprise? Oh boy. I normally didn't like surprises, but Dimitri's surprises were the best. I started getting excited and asking him questions about it.

"Nope, I'm not budging. You're just going to have to wait, love." Dimitri said and I pouted in response. "Plus, we're here."

He parked and helped me out.

I looked around but there was nothing around except a trail that led to who knows where. Um.

"Dimitri? You're not plotting my murder are you?" I asked, worriedly, looking around. "Because this looks like a place where dead bodies are disposed of."

Dimitri laughed and held me close to him. He started taking me down the trail. It was dark and it was a wonder that he could see. I knew I couldn't, well, more like I didn't want to see. I wasn't a fan of the dark or the woods. Putting them together was a nightmare come true. This was like a scene from a scary movie.

I had my head buried in Dimitri's chest the whole time, while he guided me.

We walked for a couple minutes and finally, I saw light up ahead. I dared to peek out and what I saw amazed me.

Ahead was what looked like a pit of blackness, the only light ahead was the moon, which reflected across the dark space's surface. Water. We were by water. Just to the side of the ocean or lake or river, whatever it was, was a small cabin. When I say cabin, I don't mean wooden old dump, I mean a luxurious two story wood cabin. My mouth opened wide. This was a huge step up from our flat.

"What is this place?" I wondered out loud in disbelief. I stepped out of Dimitri's arms and moved closer to the cabin.

He followed, saying, "Well, that's a lake obviously, and I rented the cabin for the night. Those were my reservations." Dimitri smiled proudly.

"How did you even find out about this place?"

"I used to come here with my family when I was younger. Of course, back then the cabin was one story and tinier." I twirled and took everything in. This did not seem like a murdering site anymore; it looked like a scene from a romance film.

"It's amazing," I breathed out and pulled Dimitri down for a long kiss. I held him there by slipping my arms around his neck. I kept my eyes open as I kissed him to take in this whole memory. I wanted to remember this forever. "You're amazing," I whispered when he pulled away to rest his forehead against mine.

"I thought you might like this better than a fancy restaurant," he inquired and I nodded. Yes, definitely.

He fished around in his pocket and held out a key. I smiled widely.

Dimitri picked me up and ran over to the cabin.

He was so strong he didn't have to put me down the unlock the door. Instead, he kissed me hard as his hand fumbled around, managing to get the key in to unlock it.

The door opened and he stepped inside. The inside was just as breathtaking as the outside. It was homey and had me looking forward to the night ahead of us.

I placed my hand on his cheek and kissed him. When I caught his eyes, I asked, "What's for dinner?"

"Let me show you," he said and started walking to the other side of the house. He walked up some stairs and then we were outside again. On a deck.

Again, I was speechless. Wow. This place was otherwordly. Dimitri was the best fiance ever.

He put me down so I faced him and told me to close my eyes.

I smiled, anticipating whatever he had planned. Closing my eyes, he turned me around and walked me forward a couple of steps.

"Open."

And I did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **What does she see? Guess!


	17. Breathe Me

**A/N: **Those who review get a teaser to the next chapter! So please do so! Because of this chapter and the other ones, I changed the rating. This fic is now Rated M! You know what that means. And this time, it's more than what usually happens, so yeah. The majority of this chapter is _that_. Enjoy...

**Disclaimer: **Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.

**Breathe Me  
>(that night)<strong>

In front of me was the most romantic dinner set up I had ever seen.

It almost brought tears to my eyes that Dimitri had gone through all this trouble for me when all I had been expecting was dinner at a restuarant.

I smiled and hugged him. "It's wonderful!" I raced forward to the white iron table set. There was a single rose on the table, along with two plates that had coverings on them. We both sat down and I took a moment before saying anything to breathe in all in. I looked at Dimitri, shaking my head. "How?"

He was at work as far as I knew for the rest of the day, and I didn't know how he had reserved this place for us on such short notice...unless it wasn't? But that didn't make sense. I had only asked him to have dinner earlier today. I had obviously overlooked some secret detail.

Dimitri pulled away the coverings that kept our food safe from bugs and served us drinks. This was unbelievable.

He smiled at me, "A secret, but you'll find out soon enough."

"I'll hold you to that," I promised and started eating. The food was obviously delicious.

Dimitri eyed me as I took my first bites, waiting to see my reaction. "Is it good?"

I laughed and answered, "Yes. Everything is perfect. I still can't believe all of this." I gestured to everything around us. It was a dream.

"I'm glad," Dimitri responded and then got to eating.

Toward the end of dinner, Dimitri reached across the table, grasped my hand, and shared, "Everything is all for you, Rose." He had a loving glint in his eyes. It excited me. I smiled and had the urge to kiss him endlessly. "As you might've already figured, this was not all planned out tonight."

I knew it, but how?

He continued, "I had this night planned for a while. And you suggesting that we have dinner was the perfect excuse for you to dress up, and get ready. My job for getting you all dolled up was already taken care of, so I expected this night to go smoothly." He held my hands tighter. "Which it has, but I want to up the level of happiness in you. Is that okay if I do that?"

I laughed and kissed his hand. "Yes."

I had no idea what he was going to do, but then it hit me. He stepped out of his chair and joined me on my side of the table.

Dimitri kneeled down on one knee, and reached into his hidden jacket pocket and pulled out a small velvet box.

Probably I stopped breathing. I had _no_ idea he had this planned. Oh my God.

I started crying. This was becoming real. After tonight, we would have tangible proof of our commitment to each other. When people saw that ring on my finger, they'd know I was engaged to someone, that I belonged to someone. The idea was thrilling.

Dimitri placed his free hand on my belly and amazingly, Samantha responded to her father. I could feel her kicking, soft, yet enough to make a point. Dimitri smiled and then looked back at me.

"Rose, my last proposal was unplanned, but felt like the perfect time to ask. I know I love you. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I promised you I'd get you a ring for proof and I have," he said, opening the box. But I couldn't stare at the ring yet, because I wanted to look him in the eyes when he spoke. The ring's appearance did not matter to me. Only the man in front of me did. "I want everyone to know you're mine, like I've said so many times to you." He laughed as did I.

He kissed the skin that my dress did not cover on my leg.

"We've been through thick and thin together, and we've fought, but in the end we keep coming back to each other. That's how I believe it was meant to be. You and I were supposed to meet that day in the clearing, we were supposed to fall in love, and I was meant to marry you, Rose. I know it."

He took the ring out of its box and I finally got a good look at it. It was silver, had a thick band, one diamond in the middle surrounded to the left and right of it by a cluster of littler diamonds. It was better than I could've imagined. Exactly my taste.

Wow.

"So, my love, will you do me the honor of saying yes," he stopped, "again to marrying me?"

I stopped, and like earlier when we kissed, I took the whole moment in and cherished it. Then, a huge smile broke out on my face and I held my hand out. "Nothing would make me happier." I said and he slipped the ring on my finger.

The moment it was on, I jumped down onto him, which was harder than it sounds by the way, and hugged him. Overwhelmed with sheer joy, I kissed him over and over. I just couldn't stop.

His face was in my hands and dinner was forgotten as I moved my lips against his. My happy tears had passed and were replaced with the need to make love to my fiance.

We stood up, our lips never leaving each other's, and I jumped, wrapping my legs around Dimitri's waist. He walked inside with me and backed me up until I was leaning against a wall.

I finally pulled away when I was gasping for breath. "I'm so happy," I cried. "You make me so happy," I exclaimed and wrapped my arms around his neck, then attacked his lips with kisses again.

The sweet feeling of our make out escalated quickly and transformed into something else.

I wanted to keep showing him how much I loved him, but didn't know how. It was this burning need that I had within me. I would do anything and everything to let him know how over the moon I felt.

"I love you," I uttered against his lips just as he ground his hips into mine. "Oh, Dimitri, I love you so much."

He continued on kissing my lips, then moved down to my collarbone, licking and biting up to the little patch of skin behind my ear. "I love you, too," he whispered back in my ear before nibbling on it.

The odd sensation sent a rush down to the space between my legs and I cried out. "Don't ever let me go," I whimpered and held in tighter against me, and then kissed his lips rougher than ever.

Animalistic, this was. We were biting and scratching at each other, his hands digging into my thighs, while my nails dug into his neck desperately. We were tugging on each lips, pulling and tugging with our teeth. I had a strong feeling that my lips were going to be scarred and swollen in the morning, but I didn't care. Nothing could bother my right now.

"Never," Dimitri said and spoke out something harshly in Russian. It was one of the few phrases he had taught me. Only because I wouldn't stop asking him after he kept saying it while we had sex. It meant, 'I love you with everything in me.'

He repeated it once more and forcefully pushed his need against mine. I growled at him, "Bedroom." And I was pulled away from the wall at once.

Still in his arms, Dimitri walked us across the room and into the hallway. He pulled away to look where we were and headed for door.

He crossed into the room and I was pushed up against a wall once more. This time, clothes starting coming off. Dimitri slipped down the straps of my dress and starting biting at my flesh, arousing me further. He pulled on the dress until it revealed my breasts in a strapless bra. He reached behind me quickly and took it off with as much speed.

He had his mouth on my instantly, pinching and squeezing my breasts with a feral passion. When he bit down, the amount of pleasure that it brought was a surprise. I expected it to hurt like hell, which it did, but the pain was masked by my body's lustful response.

I started moving against him when he let my breasts free and couldn't stop. I could not stop. It was my turn, I thought, and started unbuttoning the black long sleeved shirt I had picked out for Dimitri. I yanked it out of his pants where he had tucked it in loosely and tore it off him. I pulled his torso to me so I was in line with my own, as close as I could get it with Samantha between us, and kept rubbing myself into him.

"Oh Roza," he cried out and let me go so he could pull the rest of my dress down. Then he had my back up again and was grinding against my harder than ever. But then he stopped.

"Dimitri, don't stop." I whispered with my eyes half opened, my hair starting to get matted down against my face. I was already sweating. I looked him in the eye and he pushed his lips against mine.

"I love you so much," Dimitri said, twirling his tongue with mine. It became quiet and we settled down, taking things at a slower pace. I got the message: Dimitri wanted this time to be slow, more about the sweet words and caresses. He wanted it to last as long as possible.

The idea sounded great.

He laid me down on the bed and stood up to take the rest of his clothes off, and crawled onto me only in his boxers. His eyes searched mine and he slowly lowered his mouth to mine. He kissed me softly and slowly, almost like he was trying to calm the throbbing pain that our rough kisses had done ot my lips earlier. He opened his mouth wider to me, still keeping it at an gentle pace.

I arched up toward him when his hand slipped down between us and made its way into my underwear. He took them off and moved his hand over me, alternating between fast and slow movements, each speed bringing out different touches of bliss.

My breathing picked up quickly and I went over the edge for the first time tonight. My eyes had closed in wonder and when I opened them, Dimitri was staring at me happily. "I love you," I dazed, still buzzed from what had just happened.

When I came back down, I wanted to return the favor, and please him as much as he did me. With all my strength, I turned him over so he was on his back and switched our places. I straddled him and because I couldn't stop myself, moved against him for a bit.

His eyes closed and I tapped his chest. "Keep your eyes open and watch me," I ordered and slid down his body. His eyes widened when he realized what I was going to do for him.

We had only done this a couple times before, and I knew it was one of his favorite things, so I saved it for special occasions. I pulled the last piece of clothing he had down and he sprung out.

I smiled at the sight and licked my lips. Dimitri already groaned and threw his head back, anticipating what was to come.

I grabbed his hair and pulled his head up. "Watch." I said, and stared up at him as I kissed his appendage.

He closed his eyes again, but then quickly opened them when he remembered what I had told him. The dark lust in his eyes kept me going.

I lowered my mouth, taking in as much as possible and then pulled back up slowly, dragging my teeth around him, like I knew he loved. I continued this, all the while changing my speed and pressure to keep it interesting. When he was about to let loose, he pushed me off of him and pulled me back up to his lips.

I had gotten a taste of him and that was enough for me, so if he wanted to continue on, saving his big moment for later, I wouldn't stop him. I didn't want tonight to only be about me. I had wanted to give him all he wanted as well. And I did. Tonight, I could go to sleep happier than ever.

I loved that I could bring reaction out of him, I thought picturing the faces and sounds he made as I moved my mouth around him.

"We're not done yet," Dimitri said to me, his eyes lidded with lust. This was going to be fun.

Without any warning, he laid me down on my back and had himself over me again. This position was hard, because of the baby, but he knew it was my favorite so Dimitri was going to make it work.

"Soft and slow," he said and then kissed me.

He was over me in such a way that didn't push against my stomach, so it was all good.

I nodded to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, wanting him close.

When he entered me, he didn't slam in, he eased himself in gently awakening all of my senses. "Dimitri," I whispered and held his head in my neck, fisting bits of his hair in my hands.

He moved himself into me steadily for a long time, making it last as long as possible.

The buzz started building inside of me.

Then, when Dimitri buried himself as deep as he could into me, I bursted, I arched up out of reaction and yelled his name with release.

I tightened around him and he came a moment later.

He pulled out of me but stayed where I held him. Our chests heaved in unison and I tried to catch my breath. For what seemed like a lifetime, it finally slowed and I was able to think straight thoughts.

I eased my death grip on Dimitri's head and found him sleeping soundlessly on my chest. His whole weight had shifted onto me though, and as much as I hated to, I woke him up so he could get off of me.

"Dimitri?" I called for the second time, shaking his shoulder gently.

He answered blissfuly and sleepily, "Yeah?"

I moved the hair out of his eyes and caressed his forehead. "You're still on top of me."

He got up quickly like I had burned him. He looked me over and saw the discomfort on my face.

"I didn't even realize, Rose, I'm sorry. Are you okay? Is the baby—"

I put my hand over his mouth tiredly. "Shhhh." I moved my hand and rested it on his chest. "I'm fine, lay back down."

He stared at me for a moment and then took his place beside me. I held on my hand to look at the ring and smiled, sighing contently. "Tonight was perfect." I whispered to Dimitri, though he was probably already asleep.

But he wasn't, because a moment later, he wrapped an arm around me and pulled my body to him.

"You are perfect," he said, half asleep and I had the feeling he wasn't going to remember saying that in the morning. He was totally out of it.

Laughing quietly to myself, I moved a little closer to him and drifted to sleep.

I could've sworn, right before I was out, that I heard a soft whisper in my ear. "Roza..."

I rested peacefully through the whole night, no interuptions, just straight out sleep.

Just how it should be.

'_Be my friend, hold me, wrap me up, unfold me. I am small, I'm needy. Warm me up and breathe me..._' Breathe Me, Sia.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So it's finally official. They're engaged! What did you think about this chapter? What do you want to happen in future chapters?


	18. In Our Bedroom After The War

**A/N: **Reviewers get teasers to the next chapter! So keep on reviewing little bees. Hah. Here is the next chapter! More fluff of course to enjoy :) The last few chapters have been more fluff than getting on with the story, but I wanted to showcase how great they are together and how each day they fall in love even more. Next chapter will have more action. Enjoy...

**Disclaimer: **Richelle Mead owns VA.

**In Our Bedroom After The War  
>(the next morning)<strong>

I could hear a familiar voice singing softly.

It was a song I knew and had listened to with Dimitri a lot when we first started dating. Then I realized...it was Dimitri I was hearing.

He was the one singing to song to me, but where was the noise coming from? My eyes were still closed and I hadn't quite yet figured out that I was still asleep.

Then, I felt a hand moving up my stomach and the cold tickling feeling that followed jerked me awake.

_'Wake up, say good morning to that sleepy person lying next to you. If there's no one there, then there's no one there, but at least the war is over_,' In Our Bedroom After The War, Stars.

Dimitri sang softly, so soft his words were almost tiny whispers. I smiled sleepily and hugged to me with one hand. He was lower on the bed that I was, resting his head just lightly enough on my stomach.

"I thought your singing was a dream," I mused and closed my eyes when he smiled up at me and then started kissing my belly. He continued on singing and I could now tell the reason why he had started in the first place.

Just where Dimitri's hand decided to stop, I felt Samantha kicking just hard enough to make herself known, but not hard enough for me to keel over in pain.

"How long as she been doing that?" I asked when Dimitri stopped.

"Just now. I tried singing you awake, which didn't work out as fast as I expected," he said, jabbing at the fact that I was a very heavy sleeper. I smiled guiltily. "But anyway, I put my head here," he motioned where, "and I could feel this little thumping believe it or not. I stopped singing and the kicking stopped. So," he added, "I kept singing. And then you woke up."

"See," I pointed out. "I woke up eventually. I'm not _that_ heavy of a sleeper."

He laughed and then looked at me seriously. "Rose, don't lie to yourself." I laughed and hit his arm gently.

Not fair, I thought. Still smiling, I asked, "Why don't you spend this lovely morning being to nice to me instead of _this_?" I gestured to him

"Aw, Rose is being sensitive," Dimitri said with false wonder and came up to eye level with me.

I pinched him. "Seriously, Dimitri."

He smiled at me and then kissed my lips. I flinched, and he pulled back. "Ouch." I put my hand up to my lips. They felt crusty and dry. I started picking at them and Dimitri pulled my hand away.

"No, don't pick at them. Your lips are scabbed." What? How come my lips were—Oh yeah. Last night had started out pretty rough. I remembered the way we almost pulled each others lips off. I looked at Dimitri's lips.

"Hey, how come your lips aren't gross?" I asked and ran my fingers over them. They were as soft and as smooth as always. Damn him.

He shrugged. "No idea, but I guess that means no more kissing until they heal." Oh hell no.

"I can handle the pain," I traded and pulled his lips back to mine, trying to focus on the feel of his lips on mine more than the pain. It worked until Dimitri unintentionally did a little more tugging than necessary. I hissed in pain and pushed him back. "Okay, no more kissing my lips, but feel free to kiss anywhere else." I said shaking my body a little bit and laughed.

A smile spread across Dimitri's face. "My pleasure."

Oh sweet fun.

He started from kissing my hairline and travelled down all the way to my feet. I erupted in giggles each time he kissed a particularly ticklish spot and he'd be sure to kiss those spots again.

He had just finished, when I asked, "What time is it?"

"Ten."

My eyes widened and I jumped up from bed. "Shit, I totally forgot I have a shift at noon. Oh my God. Oh my God. Come on, we have to go!" He stayed on the bed, and crossed his arms behind his head. He looked really amused. "Dimitri come on! Get up!" I tugged on his arm and reached for my dress to put it back on but he got to it before me (ugh) and held it out of my reach.

"No clothes for you."

"Okay, I'll go to work naked then. I'm sure my coworkers would _love_ that." I said sarcastically and huffed.

Dimitri started laughing and pulled me back into bed. I tried to get out of his hold, but he only crushed me tighter against him.

"Dimitri!"

He shushed me and pecked my neck. "Calm down, love. I had Lissa call in for you. You don't have to go in until Monday." He had gotten me the next couple of days off.

I jumped up from the bed. "Really?" He nodded. "Please tell me you're off from work too."

If I was going to be home along again, I'd be miserable and would probably have Lissa call Stan to tell him I changed my mind, and that whatever excuse she had given him was a joke or something... He better not be working.

"Yup, I told my boss before I left today that I'd have to stay home with you." I laughed.

"Using our baby to your advantage! How spiteful," I joked and slithered out of his arms. We had the whole cabin to ourselves and while I loved being in bed with him, I could do it at home for the next three days. I wanted to take advantage of what we had here for the rest of the time being.

Venturing over to the window, I pulled back the blinds a bit and gazed at the lake outside. It was clear as day and I could seriously see the plants beneath the water. It looked clean enough. "Can we swim in the lake?"

He groaned as he got up, no doubt sore from last night, and walked to the window. He looked out with me and answered, "Sure, if you want. I didn't think to bring bathingsuits..."

I turned around. "Oh, it's okay," I said and ran a hand down his arm. "Skinny dipping?"

His eyes went wide and he looked me up and down. Of course he said yes and before much time had passed, the two of us were in the water, splashing around in our birthday suits.

I wondered what my baby would think if she saw her parents right now. I shuddered at the thought and focused back on staying afloat in the water. I had gone out a little more than I should've and my feet couldn't touch the ground, but the feeling the cold water gave my body was relaxing and I wasn't about to let that feeling go. Plus, Dimitri was keeping a close eye on me. He didn't go to deep, but stayed so the water only just covered his abs.

He would dip his whole body in every once in a while to get wet again and the way the water would glisten against his skin...I couldn't stop from watching him each time.

I was sure he knew I was watching him, but that was all part of the fun.

After a while of struggling to float, I gave up and let myself drift to the bottom so I could kick myself back up into a position where I could float on my back. My whole frontside would be out of the water, but there was no one around except my teasing fiance, and he'd seen every inch of me already.

But the moment I started sinking, Dimitri was there to lift me back up again in an instant. His hand on my arm frightened me and I thought it was a fish or something swimming up against me, so I screamed and swallowed a bit of water. I was coughing and spurting when he threw me over his shoulder and walked me over to his preferred depth of water. I felt like I was being taken to the kiddie pool after splashing another kid in the face or something.

Dimitri was like my mother. Hah.

"What happened?" He asked me as he sat me down in water so shallow, it barely covered my belly button when I sat. Dimitri sat beside me.

"Nothing, I was going to kick myself up again so I could float on my back," I explained. "Then you scared the hell out of me with your appearing act and I breathed in water."

His face fell. Obviously he had thought I was in danger and came to the rescue. I placed my hand on his leg underwater. "Don't beat yourself up about it. You were just making sure I was safe. Though the dragging me away like I was a kid was not fun." I said, rubbing my butt. "Your fingers were digging into my ass."

He smiled. "That was the best part, Rose."

I shoved him away jokingly and went back out into the water, this time inviting him along with me. He came and I promised him I'd stay where I could touch the ground as long as he stayed out here with me. It was no fun when he was further than a couple feet away from me.

Dimitri was significantly taller than I was, so I gave him a proposition. If he let me cling to him while he went out as deep as he could, I'd stay in my bra and underwear for the rest of our time here.

He agreed.

So cling to him I did. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, careful not to brush up against anything that could potentially become hard. I laughed at my dirty thoughts and Dimitri gave me a weird look. I smiled at him and kissed his back. It was like he was giving me a piggy back ride in water. "Swim away, book boy." I commanded, remembering what I called him yesterday.

He glared at me and then started swimming toward the deeper end of the lake where you couldn't see the ground beneath you. I had the creepy feeling that a river monster would creep up on us and attack. Maybe watching episodes of shows on Animal Planet wasn't such a good thing to do all day. But now I knew how to survive in the wilderness...That should count for something...

There was a point when I thought Dimitri would stop and turn around...when the water started looking black, but he didn't and swam with me into a little area that I hadn't noticed before. The little section was covered off from where we were before, hidden by vines from a plant that covered the opening.

Dimitri stopped swimming and I freaked out, thinking we would sink. "What are you doing? We're going to drown!"

He gave a hearty laugh and took me off his shoulders, but I refused to stop clinging to him. We looked ridiculous, me holding onto him for my dear life and him standing there...wait. I let go and swam a bit away from him. I could feel the ground underneath my feet. "Oh..."

Again he laughed. "Yes, babe. Oh."

I glared at him and then looked around. This place was pretty neat. Greenery enclosed the section we were in from the outside. You couldn't see it unless you knew it was there. I wondered how Dimitri knew it was here, but I didn't have to ask, because he told me a moment later.

"I used to swim around here with my sisters. We knew the place inside out. We would hide in here when my mother wanted us to come inside." Seeing Dimitri speak with such nostalgia about his family made me excited to meet them. But I'd have to wait until after I had Samantha.

"You'd never know this was here," I said, digging my toes into the muddy brush below. I walked over to where we had entered and pulled some of the vines away. I let them go and my view of the house was completely gone. "You can't see us from out there."

"The precise reason we hid in here," Dimitri added and stood behind me, resting his hands on my shoulders.

Hearing about Dimitri's childhood made me happy. I could imagine him as an adorable child and smiled at the thought of Samantha looking relevantly like him. She was going to be such a beautiful baby.

We hung out in the secret enclosure until Dimitri suggested we go back, because I had to hold up my end of the deal.

Grinning, I held onto him again. I could feel his muscles contracting under my breasts and belly and shivered as he swam us back. I heard him make a little sound and I rested my head against his back. Dimitri totally knew how I was reacting to his body.

We dried off with a pair of towels that were stored in the cabin and walked back inside.

I put on my bra and underwear, keeping up my end of the deal and Dimitri joined me in the kitchen in only his boxers.

He saw my questioning glance and said, "I benefitted from swimming you out to my secret place, so I thought you'd like me in this..." He gestured down to what little clothing he wore.

Smirking, "You're right, but what did you get out of from earlier?"

He turned away and looked through the fridge, only finding things that could last a long time...which wasn't much. He grabbed us both drinks.

"You'd be surprised," Dimitri commented, but I didn't get it. He explained further, "Let's just say I could tell you were very cold."

My eyes widened and I held my hands to my breasts. Oh God, they were probably digging holes into his back the whole time!

I smacked a hand to my forehead.

"Oh Dimitri..."


	19. At Last

**A/N: **This story is coming to a close! Here is the last chapter, except for the epilogue. I hope you enjoy it! The first half is cake testing, then it ends out with the wedding. Baby to come in epligue along with loads more. Hope you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Richelle Mead owns VA.

**At Last  
>(a week later)<strong>

"Mmm," I moaned. "Cake!"

Lissa looked at me amusingly as she took a bite of a different type of cake than me. She looked repulsed and almost spit the cake out, but forced herself to swallow it. After all the guy who had make the cakes was standing a few feet away.

I cut a little piece of mine and picked it up with my fork. "Here, Liss," I said, my voice muffled because I had stuffed another bite in just before offering her this one. "This cake is delicious."

She took my fork in her mouth and ate the cake. Her face lit up and she grinned at me. "Good work, Rose." She high fived me and turned to the baker and wedding planner. "I'd like this one please. We'll discuss the design later."

"Great, thank you," the baker exclaimed, clapping his hands together before he walked out of the room. No doubt to go start baking another cake. I was happy when he left. He was too peppy for my taste.

Lissa's wedding planner, Sonya, walked up to the two of us and placed a hand on Lissa's shoulder. "Are you ready to sample some dishes?"

Ooh. "Yes, bring them out." I said before Lissa could get a word out. The two of them looked at me and Lissa smiled, laughing at my excitement.

"You heard the girl. Bring them out," Lissa laughed and Sonya had a stern look on her face, cleary unamused by my antics.

Screw you. I'm the maid of honor. Bitch.

I could hear Dimitri's voice in my head saying, 'Calm down, love.' I sighed and mentally regretted my name calling. Even when Dimitri was away he was keeping me in line. He was like the thought police.

Sonya spoke into her little walkie talkie, yes walkie talkie because we're all spies now on a mission to make Lissa's wedding the best ever, and asked for the food to be brought out.

Not even a minute later, a group of waiter's, all men, came out with different plates for us to try. I licked my lips. Food was one of my favorite things. No one could question that.

They set the array of plates down a long table beside us and each had a couple forks to go with. Good, because I was going to try everything...maybe even take more than one bite. I'm sure Sonya would've liked me even more than she already did.

After about five plates in, we were only half-way done and Lissa had liked almost all of them already. I had yet to find one that please me. Until I took a bite of something that sparked my taste buds. I had no idea what it was, and that's saying something. I had eaten like everything, and this cluster of foods all put together left me curious. While Lissa continued on trying the plates that remained, I stuck by this one and intended to finish it...and maybe even ask Sonya to order me a plate for the road.

We'd probably be the best of friends after that! I thought sarcastically and kept eating from the plate.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Sonya eyeing me. Her opinions of me were evident on her face. Man, if Dimitri was here, she'd be getting it big time. If she spoke even one negative thing to me, I'd burst and accuse her of hating on a pregnant woman. Then, I'd complain to whatever company she was and she'd get fired.

I love happy endings.

Another thirty minutes, and we were done. Everything had been ordered and set to Lissa's perfection. I placed a hand on my belly mindlessly and Lissa and I walked out of the building with Sonya. Sonya said her goodbye, and shot me a look before prancing over to her car. Stiff woman.

"Uptight bitch," I murmured to Lissa as we got into Lissa's car. She started laughing and nodding her head in agreement.

"Imagine what it's like having to talk to her on the phone like everyday." She started the car and pulled out of the parking lot slowly. Almost too slowly. I knew Dimitri had to do with this. I eyed Lissa and noticed she was constantly looking at every mirror and keeping her attention only on the road. I guessed Dimitri had given her his safety talk. If he was going to trust me with someone else, then they'd have to know how to handle me and how to prevent any damage from happening to me or the baby. Apparently driving like a grandma was one of the rules.

"Lissa, you can drive a little faster." I said incredulously. It felt like the car was hardly moving at all.

She looked at me nervously only for a second and then got back to her vicious road looking. "I don't think I'm allowed. Dimitri was very keen on staying under the speed limit."

When Lissa mentioned Dimitri, she tensed a bit. She'd never said anything, but I could tell Dimitri intimidated her... ever since the day they met. I knew it had to do with his height, authority and goddamned lip biting good looks. She had warmed up to him since their first introductions, but I knew that if he had given her a set of rules for me then she would not cross any of them for fear of the consequences. Sad isn't it? My best friend is scared of my fiance. I twiddled with the ring on my finger.

"Believe me, we're a good ways under the speed limit. Go a bit faster before I get out and walk." I made a show to unlock my door and then Lissa panicked and sped up. Her left hand fumbled with a cluster of buttons on her door. She put on the child lock. Oh God. I tried opening my door, and of course, it didn't budge. Lissa breathed a sigh of relief and tightened her grip on the steering wheel the whole drive home.

Dimitri wasn't home from work yet, so Lissa headed up the stairs with me and announced that she'd be staying over with me until Dimitri got home. I knew it was another one of Dimitri's requests, but I wasn't going to complain. My best friend and I were in need of some girl time.

"So since we have a couple hours to blow, why don't you pamper me?" I joked and sat back on the couch like a princess. The idea of Lissa being my servant brought laughter to my lips.

Lissa glanced at me worriedly. "Um, how about we just do each other's nails and talk?"

"Manicures it is." I said and then told her where my nail cosmetics were because now that I was on the couch, I was not going to get up.

She came back a moment later with some of my nail polishes and let me go first. I chose one and when she pulled my hand onto her knee, she gasped and I freaked for a moment thinking she'd drop the polish all over the floor. Lissa's eyes zeroed in on the ring of my hand and I laughed. I had called her the day after Dimitri proposed when we got him, but she hadn't inspected the ring yet. With all this wedding business going on, I figured she forgot.

"Oh my God," she exclaimed and turned my hand this way and that. "It's gorgeous! I love it."

I smiled happily and she went on with my nails. "Me too. Dimitri's perfect."

"Exactly perfect for you," Lissa said while squeezing my hand in hers.

As Lissa painted my nails, I became nostalgic. Here we were doing each other nails like we had done when we first met, before Christian, before Dimitri. Such a simple action was enough to make me want to cry and throw myself into my best friend's arms. We were growing up. I was pregnant and the two of us were going to get married.

"Lissa?" I said in a small voice?

She didn't look up from my manicure. "Yes?"

I sniffled a little bit and knew I couldn't blame the hormones for this one. I was 6 months in my pregnancy and had learned how to tell the difference from my true emotions and the ones overplayed by my pregnancy. These tears were all me.

Lissa looked up and became panicked. "What?" She checked me for injuries. "Are you okay? Do I need to call Dimitri?"

I laughed sadly and shook my head. "No, it's nothing like that."

"Then what honey?"

"Just... promise me we'll still do things like this when were older."

She smiled happily and put my hand down. "I promise, Rose. I love you, you're my best friend." And then she hugged me.

Dimitri came home a little while later when I had just started Lissa's nails. She wanted a light pink, like always.

He walked in the door and stopped to give me a kiss. He turned to Lissa, "Did it all go good?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, sir." She joked and I looked up at Dimitri ready to scold him for terrorizing my best friend.

"Dimitri, you need to lay up on the rules, and intimidating talks. You nearly scared poor Lissa here to death."

He smirked and crossed his arms, causing his delicious arm muscles to become more distinct. Mm. "Not happening."

**(months later: the wedding, almost time for Samantha to arrive)**

"I was right," I told Dimitri when he and I walked up the steps into the building Lissa's wedding would be held. Dimitri looked at me confusedly and placed a hand on my lower back to make sure I wouldn't topple over in the heels I was wearing. I forgotten I hadn't told him. "I told Lissa I'd look huge in my bridesmaid dress."

He shook his head and looked me over. "You look sexy." He said and I swear I'd take him right there. The thought of not being able to be with him intimately for a couple months after having Samantha made me angry, but I'd just have to deal with it.

"You better be prepared to make love to me tonight, because we won't be able to for a while."

He placed hand on my belly to feel Samantha and then we walked in. The two of us needed to arrive early to help around with things and it was a few hours prior to the start of the ceremony. I had come dressed, as did Dimitri, because it was just easier for us that way.

He helped me find Lissa's dressing room and then left to go to Christians. I gave him a quick smooch before turning to my best friend who looked frazzled. She was hyperventilating and asked Mia where I was. I rushed over as fast as I could and put my arms around her. She was sitting on a chair in front of a vanity in her underclothes, her hair and makeup not done yet. I figured the make-up artist didn't want to start until she was done crying.

I calmed her down and they started to work on her face, after finished up her hair. She put on her dress afterward and truly looked like a princess. Lissa was gorgeous.

"It's going to be okay. It looks perfect outside. You're going to look beautiful. Christian is going to go nuts when he sees you." I smiled, thinking about how happy they'd be once they actually tied the knot. It got my excited for my own wedding, which was only in the beginning stages of planning, since I wanted to get married a while after Samantha was born.

I wondered what he and Christian were doing in the other room.

The day went on like that until the guests showed up and Sonya came in to tell Lissa it was time. She started taking huge breaths and I held her hand in mine. Mia trailed behind us along with another one of Lissa's friends that I didn't know well. Her name was Jill or something. She seemed nice and was intent on helping me comfort Lissa the whole day. I immediately dubbed her as a person I'd like to get to know better.

We all walked to the wedding room doors and I saw Dimitri standing inside beside Christian. He looked so sexy. I caught his eye through the glass and blew him a kiss. He smiled and then shed his face of all emotion. Always so professional, I thought, but then dismissed the thought. I was wrong. This had to be one of the rare times he actually was professional, actually, I thought. I remembered back to the day a couple months back that we had spent in his book shop. He kissed me _all_ up.

The doors opened and that was the cue for me to go. I smiled softly, only looking at Dimitri as I walked. This was too crazy, I thought. It almost felt like it was my big day. I knew my wedding would be remiscent of this. It was like I was the one walking down the aisle for Dimitri. I smiled at him and the look in his eyes told me he was thinking the same. The rest of the bridesmaids stood beside me and the wedding march continued on playing as Lissa entered the room.

My eyes glanced back to Christian and I smiled hugely when I saw the emotions on his face. He really was the best guy I could've wished to marry Lissa. I knew in my heart that he was what made her happy and that he'd take care of her forever. I knew I could trust him with her.

After the ceremony, we went back to take a few pictures and Dimitri and I snuck off while everyone ate at the reception.

We made our way into the dressing rooms from earlier and Dimitri pushed me gently against the wall. "You have no idea how much I've wanted you all night."

I laughed and pulled him closely to me. "We should have our own little honeymoon after this," I recommended and he nodded, kissing me passionately.

"Definitely."

We proceeded to make out for a while until Dimitri said we'd better get back. I wanted to have sex with him right then and there, but it wouldn't be appropriate... At Lissa's wedding of all places! Could you imagine?

We walked out of there together and ate for a little while when we got back. The dance began a little while after and Dimitri and I got up. We were half way through a slow dance when I felt someone's hand fall on my shoulder. It wasn't Dimitri's. Turning around, I came face to face with someone I thought I wouldn't be able to see until the baby's arrival.

"Adrian!" I cried and then threw my arms around him. Dimitri watched, a little hesitantly, but smiled at my happiness. He told me he was going to go take a breather, so Adrian and I could be alone for a little while. It was safe to say that things had changed with the whole Dimitri/Adrian thing once I talked it all through with him.

I pulled back from Adrian's grip and kissed his cheek happily. "May I have this dance?" He asked and placed one hand on my waist before hearing my answer. We both knew it would be yes.

"I'm so glad you're back. You don't know how much I've missed you." I said honestly, so surprised by his presence.

Adrian laughed and it was music to my ears. "I think I do. I'm pretty sure I felt what you were going through times ten. I was the one in love after all."

"Was?" I raised an eyebrow questionably.

"Yeah, I mean, of course I'll always love you, but I needed to move on." He looked of somewhere behind me and smiled at someone. I moved to turn around and saw the girl from earlier. Jill.

I shoved his shoulder jokingly. "You know Jill?"

He nodded. "I'm sort of seeing her now."

What? Why didn't I know about this? "Really? How did that happen? When did you get back?"

"That, I can tell you another time. Just let me enjoy my first dance with my first love."

I smiled and danced with him for a couple other songs until I saw Dimitri sitting bored at a table. Adrian and I planned to catch up another time, but not at work since I had taken a couple months off—which would probably turn into a year. We broke apart and I saw him walk off toward Jill to dance with her. I smiled as I watched them. I was overwhelmed with happiness that he had found someone. He said he'd always love me, and I knew he wasn't lying, but at least he could be happy with another.

"Who was that?" Dimitri asked when he got up to dance with me again.

"Adrian's new girlfriend." I told him and he grinned.

"So he won't be going after my lady anymore?" He places his hands possessively on my hips.

"Nope," I remarked, dragging my hand down so it could rest on his butt for a moment. He had made me horny earlier! He laughed and I moved my hand back to an appropriate place. "I'm all yours."

Then we danced the rest of the night, happy about what was to come.

'_At last my love has come along. My lonely days are over, over, and life is like a song..._' At Last, Kevin Michael version.

We had a wedding and a baby to look forward to. And most of all, we had a life of happiness ahead of us.

"I love you, Dimitri." I said as the song ended.

"I love you, too, Roza." He pulled me tighter into his arms and then kissed me.

There was no one I'd rather spend the rest of my life with more than the man in front of me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Last chapter here! Epilogue coming soon. Expect it to be long! I need to tie up a lot of loose ends! I hope you all enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks for all the reviews and love from all my readers. It was great to have to here with me!


	20. Epilogue

**A/N: **Last chapter, sad, I know. But endings are always bittersweet. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing and liking it! It meant a lot! Enjoy...

**Disclaimer: **Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy

**Epilogue**  
><strong>(Samantha's birth)<strong>

"Rose, you're cutting off all the circulation in my hand," Dimitri whined when I squeezed his hand a little too hard.

Grunting out loud and turning toward him, I told him to: "Piss off! You're the reason we're in this mess! God. Fuck. Shit. Muther—Ahhhh!"

I squeezed my with every part of me and pushed as hard as I fucking could. When the contraction passed, I suddenly felt over exhausted and sad. We had been at this for hours and no such luck. Samantha was being stubborn, just like me, and didn't want to come out of my vagina. I was just about ready to tell the doctor to just stick his hands in there and pull her out. Oh God. Here comes another one.

I started yelling and poor Dimitri used his other hand to cover his ear nearest to me. "What are you doing?" I asked him when it passed and I was out of breath. I felt like I was hyperventilating for godsake. I didn't know what to do with myself other than push. Ugh. Push has got to be the most annoying word in the world. My stupid doctor and Dimitri have said it so many times today that I swear if I hear someone else say it, I'm going to slap them

"Push, Rose!" My doctor said and so help me, I moved my leg and kicked his shoulder. He glared at me, but I glared right back. Asshole. Get this baby out of me!

"Rose, no kicking!" Dimitri ordered me after the doctor got my leg back into the stirrup.

I squeezed his hand even tighter and tugged on it as hard as I could. Just as I had wished, his face came down to mine almost instantly. I looked him dead in the eye and said, "Do not tell me what to do right now! I—," I looked at his teary eyes and the redness of his face and broke down, "I love you so much. I can't believe this is finaly happening."

Dimitri's eyes widened at my attitude shift and smiled widely. I still didn't loosen my death grip on him though.

He planted a small kiss on my lips but then another contraction came. His lips were on mine when this happened and well, I...

I bit him, and didn't stop until the contraction was over. I tasted something in my mouth and brought my hand up to my tongue. Blood.

I had bit him so hard he was bleeding! "Oh my God. Dimitri, I'm sorry! I think we need another nurse in here for Dimitri's—Ahhhh. What is that?" I screamed at the doctor when I felt something in my lower regions.

He dared to laugh at me. "It's your child, Rose. Push!"

"What?" I asked like I was clueless, I looked at the doctor wide-eyed and then my eyes went to Dimitri who was sucking on his lip and trying to keep a smile on his face.

Dimitri nodded at me and rested his forehead on mine. He whispered in my ear, "Almost there. Push. I know you can do it, baby. Just one more."

And then another contraction came, and I grabbed Dimitri's head and held it in my hands, so he was as close to me as possible, as tightly as I could. Almost midway, I felt something pop out of me and then I stopped pushing. That had been the baby, right? Because I didn't know if I could push anymore.

Dimitri's eyes were full of love and happiness when he stared at me. His eyes shifted to the child crying at the checking station on the other side of room. She was crying, that was good. Her cry sounded so beautiful.

I smiled completely satisfied and kissed Dimitri, trying to make up for the evil things I had done to him today. I was a total bitch, but I knew that he'd forgive me. It was all worth it in the end.

The nurses weighed Samantha and then brought her over to us saying, "It's a girl," though we already knew.

I started doing that laugh/crying thing when the nurse placed her in my arms. I cradled her to me and Dimitri leaned over my shoulder, still holding my hand, and we both gazed at our beautiful child.

Already I could see bits and pieces of us in her. She had Dimitri's beautiful eyes, and my lips. I smiled contently and kissed Dimitri before looking back at the angel in my arms. She barely had any hair yet, but from what I could see, it was a lighter shade of brown than mine.

I loved to admit that she looked more like Dimitri than I. I licked my lips and croaked out, "She looks exactly like you."

He laughed happily and then kissed my temple before saying, "She looks more like you."

Then we got into this little cute argument of who she looked more like. I won of course, because I was too exhausted to argue, even if it didn't involve yelling or actually being mad. I handed her over to Dimitri when my arms starting getting to weak to hold her.

He stood up and rocked her gently around in his arms and I knew sleep was coming soon for me. I could just feel it.

My eyes were already drooping.

When I woke up next, I was surrounded by two more people. I sat up quickly, but then regretted it. My back was sore, as were my legs, because of the odd position I was in when I was in labor. I was still doped up on some medication, so I was exactly all here, but I could tell what was going on.

Apparently Dimitri had invited them all in to watch me sleep.

Haha. Nah. My man invited them in to see our beautiful Samantha.

Dimitri's eyes met mine from where he was across the room and he came to me. I searched for the baby and saw her in Lissa's arms. Christian was beside her cooing to my child with a sappy look on his face. Who knew Christian was a sucker for babies? I guess everyone was really. I had a feeling Samantha was going to have everyone wrapped around her finger as she grew up.

Dimitri's hand grasped mine and he sat down in a chair beside me. Brushing a few hairs out of my face, he brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. "How are you feeling, love?"

Smiling as wide as I could, which wasn't very wide I might add, I confessed, "I'm still exhausted, but inside I'm feeling like the happiest person in the world."

He nuzzled his face into my cheek lovingly and disagreed. "No, I think I'm the happiest person in the world right now."

I kissed his head. "Nope, it's me."

"No—" I wrapped his head in my arm and pushed his face into my neck so he couldn't speak.

I shushed him quietly. "No time for this. I want to hold my baby again."

Lissa's head popped up and she stood up carefully, holding Samantha like she was the precious thing in the world. When I caught sight of her small body wrapped in the pink blanket, I knew for sure that she was.

I held her with one arm and used the other to pull gently on her lower lip.

"She's beautiful," another voice came from the door.

The four of us looked up and found Adrian standing there with a shy smile on his face. I nodded for him to come in and didn't even bother with being nervous of his presence. Dimitri and Adrian were cool with each other now that Adrian had found someone else. I smiled at the thought of the sweet girl he had met, Jill, and how she was becoming a good friend of mine.

The others made room for Adrian and he smiled hugely at the baby, assessing her. His eyes made their way to mine and I could see his immense love for me still there. His hand darted out and rested on my forehead. He leaned in and kissed my forehead, whispering only to me, "You're going to be a wonderful mother." But Dimitri seemed to hear it and smiled, placing a hand on Adrian's shoulder.

Dimitri spoke to me, "He's right, Rose."

Then, I smiled to the both of them and kissed Samantha's face.

**(Wedding)**

Today was the big day. I let out a huge big breath as I stared myself down in the mirror.

Through the reflection, I could see Lissa, Jill, and Mia all clustered together behind me. They stared at me in wonder, and I finally took in the full picture.

The people who had done me up today did a wonderful job. I actually looked flawless for once, but don't tell Dimitri that, 'cause then he'd insist I was flawless everyday.

Laughing to myself, I flatened down my dress around my stomach area, a little self consious about my body after having Samantha. It was over a whole year since her birth and I had been working hard to lose the weight for this day.

Lissa noticed my uneasiness and came to my side. She grabbed my hands in hers and made me look in the mirror.

"Rose, you are perfect. There is nothing wrong with your figure. Look," she said showing me my stomach in the mirror. She made me turn for a side view. "There's no lump in sight. You have rock hard abs that put Dimitri's to shame." I laughed and shook my head. She was wrong, but it had made me laugh.

I don't think anyone's abs could put Dimitri's to shame. He had the most magnificant body on Earth. And he was going to be all mine tonight.

"Thanks," I said and then a bit nostalgic. "It seems like it was only yesterday that you had your wedding."

She laughed and rested a hand on her own growing belly. Five months or so after I gave birth to Samantha, Lissa came forward with the news of her own pregnancy. It was funny, I thought, as we both stood in the mirror. Our places were flip flopped. Now she was the pregnant bridesmaid.

"Rose, please, don't make me feel old."

"Oh sure. You're the same age as I am, and I am _not_ getting old any time soon."

"Good to hear. Now come on. It's time."

I took yet another big breath to try and calm my nerves and I set off with her and the rest of my friends. I had wanted a small wedding, and so I got it. There weren't many people in attendance, only the people that counted.

Well, except Stan. He was here, but only because he heard about it through Mia and when I sent Adrian his invite. At the time, Adrian was working at the music shop again, but now he had quit and was starting to build his own architect business. His family had the money, so why not. I was glad he decided to follow his true talents and that I didn't stop him anymore.

He and Jill were going strong, and he seemed truly happy with her. I didn't mention the way he felt about me since the letter and song he left for me when he went away a long time ago, but from time to time, he'd say something unbelievably sweet that would make me believe he still had feelings for me. I just hoped that his feelings for Jill would continue to grow and he'd fully love her like he did me.

The four of us all stood in a line.

Jill had just finished making her way down the aisle, and now it was Mia's turn. She was still working at the music shop, and as far as I knew, she was seeing Stan. It was kept a secret, because of their large age difference, but after she talked it out with me, I understood her. She was in love. Love had no age limits. She could do whatever she wanted, and as long as she was happy, then I was happy.

She made it to her spot and I swore I saw her wink at Stan in the front row.

Lissa's hand grabbed mine for a quick second and squeezed. Now she was leaving me. I took a few calming breaths as I watched my best friend walk down the aisle. It totally reminded me of when she had done the same for her own wedding.

But, not this time, a little voice in my head said. No, this time it was my turn.

As she made her way down the aisle, Christian stood beside Dimitri with his eyes locked on her. His eyes drifted down to her bulging stomach and smiled. He was just as caring for her through her pregnancy as Dimitri was. I smiled and knew that they would become great parents.

Speaking of parents, believe it or not, my two parents sat in the front row as two of the few guests we invited.

Abe and Janine hadn't seen too much of each other in the past few years, but were civil enough to come together for my big day. They hadn't met Samantha prior to today and became smitten with their grandchild the moment they saw her. In fact, my mother had Samantha cradled in her arms right now.

Once Lissa made it to her spot as my maid of honor, I smiled and finally dared to start walking.

I didn't dare look at Dimitri yet. I wanted to wait until I had actually made it half way down the aisle.

Right now I was taking in all the guest who had shown up and made eye contact with Olena, Dimitri's mother. His whole family had been able to come for our big day and I was nothing but gracious. They were a big group and they had shown me nothing but love the moment we met.

His mother was the sweetest woman I'd come to meet. She even beat Lissa out, surprisingly. His grandmother, Yeva, was a completely different story. We had come to like each other, but that was only after bickering nonstop. She was hardheaded, just like I was and when you put two people who are so alike in the same room, its bound to get ugly.

After giving them all a huge smile, I finally looked ahead at my man who stood with his hands locked together in front of me.

I never thought the wedding emotions would get to me, but they did.

I started crying as I got closer and closer to him.

He was so handsome, and I couldn't believe that I was finally going to become his forever.

His lips parted shyly and he looked at me with complete adoration. I had a feeling the look on my face was not much different.

I reached him, and couldn't help but pull him down to me for a kiss.

I heard a few guests laugh at my urge, and then actually blushed. Dimitri whispered in my ear, "You're supposed to wait until the end to kiss me."

Placed a hand on his cheek, I shook my head and then eyed my daughter.

"I don't think I've ever been one to play by the rules."

Dimitri smiled and then the wedding carried on.

As we made our vows and said our 'I do's', I had an overwhelming sense of contentment.

I was truly happy. I couldn't believe that this was all mine.

Not only did I get the amazing friends, the beautiful child, and the best man in the world, but I also got something mouth-watering...

The chocolate wedding cake.

Yum.

**(Honeymoon)**

"I'm so stuffed," I mumbled in Dimitri's arms as he carried me—yes, bridal style—into our suite.

Both of our parents had dished out the cash in order to get this place. He walked us in and now I could finally see why this room had been so expensive.

It was nice. Super nice. And the bed looked very comfortable, like it was the perfect bed for us to be showing our love for each other tonight.

Dimitri and I had already talked it over. There were going to be no condoms tonight. No birth control.

If we were meant to have another child, then it would happen.

Plus, the naked feel of each other was thrilling to the both of us, with no inhibitions. It would be the perfect love making.

Dimitri decided now was the time to be funny, "Just wait ten minutes and you will be."

I laughed and when he set me down, I started rushing out of all the stuff I was wearing.

In record timing, the two of us were on the fluffy bed and kissing.

He pulled back just as it was getting good and looked me over.

Dimitri's lips inched up into a smile and he kissed me again. "I love you so much Mrs. Belikov."

I wrapped my arms around him and whispered against his lips, "I love the sound of that," I tugged on his lower lip playfully, "and I love you too."

And ten minutes later, I was definitely stuffed.

When I went to bed that night, I had the biggest smile on my face.

Through the ups and downs Dimitri and I had had in our whole relationship, we had actually made it.

And to think it all started in a clearing with just me, Dimitri, and that damn beautiful dog that I missed.

I owed it all to that dog.

I fell asleep soon after Dimitri wrapped his arms around me and dreamt of the first time we met.

It was perfect then, it was perfect now.

And the way Samantha's tail wagged happily in the dream made me believe that it would perfect for the rest of our lives.

So here's to the perfect life and all the days of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Finally the end. I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks to all of you who stuck with me and reviewed! I hope you liked the ending :)

If you want to read more of my stuff, I have two other stories I'm working on now. White Blank Page, which most of you are also reading, and I just posted a new one yesterday night called, The Violinist Who Stole the Dancer's Heart. Go check them out!

I've also got a one-shot up now called Dance in the Dark. Go read that one as well! :)

Here's to ending a story! :D Thanks everyone!


End file.
